


in the lands of gods and monsters (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: the lands of gods and monsters (Japanese translation) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Diplomacy, F/F, F/M, Literal world building, M/M, Past Torture, Plot, Psychological Torture
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: as if death itself was undoneの続編にあたるお話です。地球の軌道にあるニュー・アスガルドに朝が来る。前編が終わった直後から始まります。民が戻り、国土が回復したのはよいものの、問題は山積み。究極の魔術を使用したため弱り切ったロキは日に日に体調が悪化。死んでいなかったヘラがいずれ訪れるのは確実。突如現れた新惑星に危機感を募らせる地球では新たな動きが。ガーディアンズの助力を得てなんとかニュー・アスガルドを訪れたトニーがロキの過去について真実を知る。彼を派遣した地球の勢力と新たな隣人の間に挟まれたトニーは決断を迫られる。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: the lands of gods and monsters (Japanese translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130336
Kudos: 1





	in the lands of gods and monsters (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the lands of gods and monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428426) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



ニューアスガルドはミッドガーディアンがソルと呼ぶ恒星に軌道を持っていた。彼らの新たな世界が始まってから二日目のこの日、ソーはその恒星が昇るのを眺めていた。腕には娘を抱え、彼らの惑星に訪れた二度目の日の出を彼女に見せてやり、娘の人生の最初の一日が終わる瞬間を静かに祝うのだった。

フリッガは新たな日の出などどうでも良いのか、腕を動かして彼のマントの縁を口に突っ込もうとすることで忙しそうだ。彼は笑うと、その手から布を引き抜いて、彼女にそっと語り掛けた。「いつの日か、この全てはお前のものになる。もっと真剣に扱うことだ」

彼女は機嫌良く喉を鳴らして彼を見上げる。瞳は素晴らしく澄んでおり、赤子は健康的で元気だ。ソーは娘に笑いかけると、日の出に背を向けた。「さあ、この光景を見るべきは俺たちだけではない」昨晩眠った場所へ足を向ける。巨大な楡の木の根元、柔らかな草原に作った即席のベッドだ。夜の間、空気は充分暖かく、夜行性の動物や虫の奏でる音は眠りにいざなうにちょうど良い、素敵な音楽となっていた。

朝日を見るためにソーが起床した時にも微動だにしなかったロキの傍に膝をつく。一日中続いた長い祝宴がようやく落ち着いた昨夜、彼はほとんどすぐに眠りに落ちていた。眠るためにようやく横になった頃にはすでに疲労によって意識が混濁し始めており、ソーが何とか相手を宥めて眠りにいざなうまで意味を成さないうわごとを呟いていた。目の下に黒すぎるほどの隈を作り、胸元で腕を纏めて横向きに丸くなっている。

ソーは眉を顰め、もうしばらく眠らせておこうかとも思ったのだが、眠るその姿の何かが骨に沁みるかのごとく彼を酷く不安にさせた。過去数週間のうちに、ロキのことを心配する癖がついてしまったのかもしれない。

手を伸ばし、ロキの肩をゆする。ロキは身動ぎしなかった。少しも。ソーの心臓が跳ね、ロキの両肩を掴めるよう、フリッガを下ろした。ロキの名を始めはそっと、それからもっと大きな声で呼び、顔の肌に触れるとソーが起床してからの短い時間で冷たくなっていたことに気が付いた。

「どうしました？」ヘイムダルが尋ね、ロキの反対側に膝をついた。一拍置いて、不思議と硬くなった声音で続ける。「まさか彼は…？」

「生きている」ソーが言った。指先に感じるロキの弱々しい脈が彼を圧倒的なパニックに追い込まれそうになるのを辛うじて止めていた。ゴクリと喉を鳴らす。前回ロキが目覚めなくなった時に彼を生者の世界へ呼び戻すにはヘラの介入が必要だった。

だが、魔術は終わった。彼らは成功した。民は返還された。ニュー・アスガルドは天空をゆるりと漂っている。

「疲れ切っているだけのことでしょう」ヘイムダルが言ったが、彼はロキほど嘘をつくのが上手ではなかった。絶望が胸中で大きくなり、広がる中、ソーは彼を見上げた。

「ロキはこれには代償があると話していた」ソーが言った。その言葉は割れたガラスが喉を通るかのように感じられた。

「何ですと？」ヘイムダルは静止する。死んだように動かない。その瞳が早朝の光を捕らえ、反射するかのようだった。

ソーはロキの胸に手を置いた。それは弱くはあるが、確かに上下しており、彼がまだ生きている何らかの証にはなった。脳が過去の会話の詳細を必死に思い出そうとした。「代償があるのだと言っていた。俺たちには支払えるものだと」

ヘイムダルは瞬きせずに彼を凝視して、言った。「ソー…」

「それに、ロキは俺がフリッガを我が子と受け入れるのを見届けた。そのことしか念頭にないかのようだった」その考えだけでも背筋に悪寒を走らせるに充分だった。

呼吸が難しくなってきた。頭部を垂れ、ヘイムダルの発言さえ碌に聞こえなかった。「我らに残された治療師たちを探してきます」

彼が立ち上がって離れた時も、ソーは顔を上げなかった。ロキを仰向けに転がすと、その手足はすっかり力が抜け、喉元でも脈が辛うじて動くだけだった。閉ざされた瞼の裏で瞳が動く気配はない。すでに死体に見え、ソーは彼のローブにしがみつくとロキと額を合わせられるまで上体を倒し、頭上で雷が鳴った。「こんなことはやめてくれ。こんな代償は受け入れられない、ロキ。頼む、やめてくれ」

ロキは身動ぎひとつしなかった。ほとんど呼吸さえしていない。

＊＊＊

トニーは太陽系に新たに出現した惑星の回転する画像に向かって顔を顰め、リビングに集合した他の者たちの声に耳を傾けなかった。その惑星から感知されたセンサー情報は不可能なものだった。とはいえ、あの惑星自体が不可能なはずなのだが。

ひとつには、一週間前には存在さえしていなかったのだ。

「理屈が通らない」ちょうどブルースが発言していた。トニーの目は煌めく平らな世界がゆっくりと回転する様子を眺めている。「本来なら、太陽系に突如出現したことで、僕たちの星まで引きずられて軌道から遠く離れてしまうはずだ。他の惑星に及ぼしているはずの影響も言わずもがなだ」

「だけど、そうならなかった」ロジャーズが胸の前で腕を組み、口角を下げて言った。「そうだろう？」

「その通りだ」ブルースが頷き、ホログラフィのインターフェースを調節し、太陽の周囲を穏やかに回転する様子を見せた。「見る限り、悪影響はひとつもなさそうだ。今のところは」

「そんなことがどうして可能なんだ？」ロジャーズの口調は現状の不自然さに気分を害したかのように聞こえる。

「可能なはずはないんだ」トニーが溜め息と共に言って、目元を擦った。「この出来事に対し、化学的に解明する方法が思い浮かばない。ストレンジ、お前さんは何かわかるか？」

魔術師は彼に不機嫌な顔を見せた。「惑星の製造に魔術が利用されたことは疑いようがない」彼は言った。「だが、正確にはどの系統の魔術が使われたのかは…」と、肩を竦める。

「それじゃあ、単純に太陽の軌道を回る新しい惑星が出現したって？詳しいことは何一つわからない、新しい惑星が。僕たちが対処しないとならないのは、そういう存在だと？」ロジャーズは酒を必要としているように見えた。トニーにはその気持ちがよく分かったが、最近はそれに頼らないように気を付けているつもりだ。お互いに禁酒を耐え抜こうではないか。

「みたいだ」と彼は告げた。「それに加えて、向こうで何が起きているのか、クソほどの知識もないってこった。もっと詳細なスキャンをしようにも、何かが邪魔している」

しばらくの間、彼らは全員、煌めく星を凝視していた。沈黙を破ったのはロマノフで、思慮深げに眉をひそめていた。「彼ら、成功したと思う？」

トニーは鼻を鳴らす。「死者を蘇らせたか？そんなことは…可能なはずがないものだ」

彼女は首を横に傾け、惑星の画像を指差した。「一週間前はあれだって可能だとは思っていなかったわけだけど」

どれほど狂気的な発言であっても、これに対する反論を構築できなかった。溜め息をつき、鼻筋を摘まむ。「いいか、何が起きているか知るためには、実際に向こうに行って確認するしかない。だけど、これだけの距離が開いた真空を移動するだけのプロトタイプでさえ、僕は持っていない。少なくとも、合理的な時間内に準備できるものは。ストレンジ、お前さんは僕たちを向こう側へ連れて行けるかもしれないと話していたな？」

だが、魔術師はすでに首を振っていた。「いいや、何度か試みたが、その度に、魔術を完成させる前に何かに阻まれて途切れてしまう。お前の技術を邪魔している何かが、私の魔術も遮っているようだ」

トニーは顔を顰めた。「マジか。そのご立派なストーンを取り戻した後でも？」インフィニティストーンの一つを一人の人間に管理させるということに、少しの争論もなかったわけではない。それまでの長い期間、ストレンジの属する組織が問題なくストーンを安全に管理できていたという主張と、それを否定する権限がトニーたちにはなかったという事実のおかげで、すでに何ヶ月も前にこの論争には終止符が打たれていた。

他のストーンは安全な場所に隠されたが、それらをどうすべきかという論争は今も無限に繰り返されている。彼らの知る限り、ストーンを破壊することは不可能だ。隠され続けたとしても、いずれは発見されるだろう。そして、全てを一つの惑星に保管しておくのは非常に大きな過失に思えたが、かと言って適当にばら撒くのも…

無謀に感じられた。

ストレンジは目を閉じて、身を引き締めるように息をついた。「アガモットの目を通しても、そうだ」

「素晴らしい」ロジャーズが皮肉気に言った。「他に考えは？」

トニーは無理難題に顔を顰めた。一瞬、ロス将軍がこの場所で実際に何が起きているか知ることが無ければどうなっていただろうかと考えた。それならば、あの惑星で何が起きているか、すでに解き明かすことができていただろうか。

渋面を浮かべ、それらの考えを振り払う。あの時、部屋に入って来た時のソーが浮かべていた表情、そこにあった恐怖とあからさまな憤怒が忘れられないだけでも嫌なものだというのに。今でさえ、ロキが耳元で彼を眠りにいざない、気絶させてくれなくともソーに殺されなかったと断言できないのだ。

時々、ロキを庇うことなどせず、ロス将軍の計画をそのまま遂行させていたほうが誰にとっても良かったのではないかと思うことがある。あの時は、ロキが過去に何をしたのか、また、彼がどれほどの脅威になりえるか把握しておきながらも、背に庇わずにはいられなかった。

明らかに妊娠している人物に幾つもの銃口が向けられる中、ただ立ち尽くすことなどできなかったのだ。

歯を食いしばり、息をつく。「分かった。とにかく、なんとかして向こうに行って、何が起きているのか知る必要がある。そして、僕たちを運んでくれるかもしれない奴を知っている。ただ、アイツらが到着するまで数日かかるかもしれない」

＊＊＊

四日目の朝、狩人の一団が立派な雄鹿を狩り、それがニュー・アスガルドの腹を空かせた民を食わせるために殺された最初の動物となった。

彼らが何を思ってそうしたのか、ソーは理解していたが、その試みが成功したと確信できたのは、人々の行き交う草原に冷たい風が吹いてからだった。それは調理をするための火を掻き消し、木々を大きく揺らすほどの強い風だった。野営地に散らばっていたヴァルキリーたちが直ちに気を引き締め、ソーは斧に手を伸ばし、草原の向こう側にいるヘイムダルと目を合わせた。そして、ヘイムダルの視線がソーの肩越しに定まり、目が見張られると、ソーは鋭く息を飲んだ。

慎重に、フリッガを胸に抱いたままゆっくりと振り向き、背後に立つ女性に向かって声をかけた。「ヘラ」

「弟よ」彼女はいつもの冷たい笑みを浮かべて言った。その視線がフリッガへ移る。「姪よ。名は？」

ソーは皮膚の裏で不快なほど早く脈打つ鼓動を感じながら、彼女をじっと見つめる。今のところ、怒っているようにも脅迫的にも見えない。「この子のことはフリッガと名付けた」と告げた。

ヘラの目が眇められ、唇が薄く引き結ばれる。それから彼女は言った。「もう一度だけ母上とお会いしたかった」

これに対し掛ける言葉が浮かばなかった。民がそそくさと安全な場所を求めて離れていくのが感じられる。ヴァルキリーたちは残り、そして現時点での王家の寝床となっている場所へヘイムダルが向かっていた。「もっと早く姿を見せるものと思っていた」結局、彼はそう言った。

彼女は優雅な動作で肩を竦めた。「魔術がどんな結果を齎したか、興味はあった」彼女は言った。「でも、ここではまだ何も死んでいなかった。訪れる方法がなかった。でも、随分と良い仕事をしたみたいね」深呼吸をすると、静謐なものが表情に加わる。それから彼女は首を傾げ、尋ねた。「それで、この企画の設計者はどこにいる？」

「休んでいる」ソーはその言葉の嘘を感じながらも、思考はすでに絶望的な道を疾走していた。ロキが何をしているにしろ、安らかには見えなかった。毛布の上で魘されながら、肌が氷のように冷たくなったかと思うと、高熱で焼けるように熱くなる。奇妙な病の峠を越える様子はなく、日毎に回復するどころか、むしろ悪化しているように見えた。儀式のためにつけた傷口も閉じようとせず、何日も経ったというのに未だに出血を続けていた。

「うむ」ヘラは頷いて言った。「命は命なくして買うことはできない。私はあんな雄鹿ではなく、あの子こそが私をこの新しい世界へ受け入れる道を開くものと思っていた。だけど、あの子も戦っているようね」

「あいつは死にかけているのか？」ヘラはひどく呆れたような顔を彼に向けた。「どうすれば助けることができる？」

彼女は溜め息をつき、首を振った。「何を根拠に助けられると思っている？」首を横に傾ける。「私が答えを知っていたとして、それをお前に告げると思っているの？お前に受けた温かな歓迎では物足りないな、弟よ」

彼女が来ることは分かっていたのだから、きちんと準備をしておくべきだった。空想の中では、彼女が現れる時にはすでに意識を取り戻していたロキが彼を助けてくれた。こうなっては自分で何とかするしかない。彼女をどのように扱うべきか、ぼんやりとした計画があったのだが、それも今は身を焼くような不安によって混乱させられている。「すまない」彼は言った。「礼を失してしまった」それから草原の端にある林檎の木へ歩み寄る。「腹が空いているだろう」そう言って木の枝から林檎をもぎ取ると、彼女に差し出した。

しばらくしてからそれを受け取ったヘラは、林檎の皮の艶を調べるように様々な角度からそれを観察した。「知っていた？」彼女は言う。「私がたった一口食べることができる前に、イドゥンは果樹園を焼き尽くした」そして拗ねたような表情を浮かべた。「あれには本当に傷ついたわ」

「そうだろうな」ソーは顔を顰めて言った。なにしろ、生存者の中にイドゥンの姿はなかったし、ヘラが彼女をどんな目に遭わせたのかは、考えたくもなかった。それに、今そのことを考えて気が逸れてしまっては元も子もない。

林檎の皮が窪むまで強く握りしめていたヘラは、はっとして我に返ったようだ。顔を強く顰めると、ソーを睨みつける。「お前はこれを私に差し出すけど、かつてのアスガルドを焼き尽くしたのはお前だ。私に対する腹いせのためだけに」

ソーはその鋭い眼差しを真っ向から受け止めた。「その前にお前が人口の半分を殺したではないか」

彼女は口角を下げたが、肩を竦める。まるで、彼の発言の真実を受け入れるかのように。それから、彼女は再び林檎を様々な角度から吟味する仕草に戻った。「これは罠だ」彼女はゆっくりと告げる。「私を強引にこの地から追放するためのトリックか？それとも私たちの弟を助けることを強要するために？」彼女は片眉を撥ね上げた。「言っておくが、私は再び力をつけた」その言葉が真実であることを、ソーは疑いもしなかった。彼女からは何やら深く静かなエネルギーが放たれている。これまで彼女と遭遇した時にはなかったもので、非常に些細なものではあったが、骨まで震わせる何かがあった。

彼女を倒せるか分からなかった。今でさえ。広場に散らばるヴァルキリーやヘイムダルが傍にいる今でも。腕にフリッガを抱え、必要とされている休養にロキが囚われている今は。

結局のところ、いずれは死が全てに打ち勝つのだから。だが、もしかしたらそもそも戦う必要などないのかもしれない。

「いいや」彼は言って、身を屈める。冷たい、清浄な水を汲むため、柄杓を持ち上げた。「俺たちは全員生まれ変わってここに立っている」その言葉を口にするまで、それが如何に真実を表しているか、自分でも納得していなかった。自分の発言なのに、手探り状態で話しを進める。「俺たちはみんな、新たに人生をやり直せるチャンスを与えられているんだ。姉上だって、この世界を作り出す手助けをしたではないか」言い慣れない呼び名は口の中で奇妙に感じられた。

「私はオーディンの帝国を築く手助けもした」彼女は渋い顔で言った。「そしてアイツは私を閉じ込めた」

父がその長い人生の中で犯した過ちを正すことで一日を過ごすのは、ソーとしてはあまり歓迎できないことだった。深く息を吸い込む。「だが、父上はもう亡くなられた」と告げる。「そして、お前は自由になった。復讐も成った。自分の行いで築き上げた帝国はもはやない。これから何が起きるかは、お前が自分で決められるんだ」そして、柄杓を差し出した。

しばしの間、彼女は微動だにしなかった。それから顔を上げると、瞳に決意を閃かせて林檎を持ち上げ、一口齧った。飲みこむまでにほとんど咀嚼もせず、柄杓を受け取ると一気に飲み干す。その日の行動中に誰かが脱ぎ捨てた衣が木の枝にかかっていたのでそれを手に取ったソーは、それを掛けてやろうと彼女の肩に触れた瞬間、ヘラが身を強張らせるのを感じた。

「さて」相手を驚かせないようゆっくりと引き下がる。「よく帰ってきた」

彼女は凝視した。指先から零れ落ちた林檎のように目を大きく見開いて。衣の両端を掴んで引き寄せると、一言もなくその場から姿を消した。

ソーは息をついた。まるで激しい戦いが終わったばかりかのように鼓動が早い。周囲ではヴァルキリーたちが叫び、ヘラの行方を追うべく四方八方に散らばった。ソーは近づいてきたヘイムダルに薄い笑みを向けた。「彼女は何処へ？」と尋ねる。

ヘイムダルは彼の肩に手を置いた。「考えるために去りました」そう言って、それ以上は何も言わなかった。

＊＊＊

「ミスター・スターク、あなたと話す機会が持てて嬉しいですわ」トニーの向かい側に立った女性が温もりのある笑顔を見せた。彼は彼女に見覚えがなかったので、この会議が終わってから彼女のことを調べることにした。フライデーならば必要な生態データを集めることができるだろう。

「重要な話だと言われたからな、ミス・サイクス」彼はすでに四回もあった会議の要請を拒否して来た。新惑星へ向かうための準備に追われているのだ。ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーは彼らを運ぶことに賛同した――料金は発生したが――彼らは数日内に到着するだろう。荷造りをしなければならなかったし、彼らに同行すると言い出した者たち――そのリストは大きくなる一方だ――彼らも準備が整っていることを確認しなければならない。だが、彼女は彼の屋敷の玄関に現れ、トニーもその熱心さに敬意を示すことにしたのだ。

「そうなんです」彼女は頷いて言った。綺麗に撫でつけられた金髪は一本も動かない。

「飲み物を持ってこようか？」

「それは必要ありません」彼女は言って、一階にある会議室の一つに向かうトニーについて行った。その会議室はソーがこの惑星を唐突に去った時もほとんど損傷することなく残っていた。彼女は腰を掛けると足を組んだ。その向かいにある椅子に寄り掛かったトニーは溜め息をついた。手にはまだ油がついていたし、頭の中では億もの数字が行き交っていた。

「では、ミス・サイクス。僕が君のために何ができるか、実際のところ何を求めているんだ？」

「私のためではありません」彼女は言った。「私が代表としてここに来た人々のためでも。この惑星の安全のためです」

彼女を屋敷に入れるべきではなかったと、彼は後悔し始めた。惑星の安全に突っ込んだ会話は彼にとって常に悪い結果となってきた。溜め息をつく。「何が欲しいのか、はっきりと言ってもらった方が良さそうだ」

「いいでしょう」彼女は言った。「我々の太陽系に突如現れたあの異質な惑星について話しに来ました。私のクライアントたちはあなたにはあの惑星に出向く手段があり、それどころか近々実際に訪問する予定であることを信じるに足る理由があります」

トニーは目を眇めた。「随分と大きく出たな」

彼女は笑顔を絶やさないまま肩を竦めた。「その方がご気分が和らぐのでしたら、そういう仮定で話しても構いません」と彼女は告げる。「さらには…私のクライアントたちがソーとロキと呼ばれる異星の生命体が企てている計画に非常に強い懸念を示しているということも仮定に加えてもいいでしょう」

トニー自身、彼らの計画には懸念があったが、彼女の態度には身の毛がよだつような雰囲気があった。腕に指を弾かせながら、彼は酒が飲みたいと、あるいはより良いことに、ペッパーが現れることでミス・サイクスに帰らせる口実を作りたいと願った。彼は告げる。「それが本当だと仮定しよう。彼らは僕に向こうへ行って状況を確かめ、報告してほしいのだとも仮定するべきかな？」

彼女の微笑みはその目に全く反映されていなかった。「それは間違いのない仮定でしょうね」と、彼女は言った。

「正しい方向に考えているのが分かってよかった」トニーは大きく吸い込み、しばし息を凝らした。「それで、これらの仮定は一体誰に対してのものなのかな？」

「地球防衛連合について耳にしたことは？」彼女は質問として投げかけたわけではなく、トニーは肩を強張らせていた。

「ああ」渋い顔を作る。「インフィニティ・ストーンを掻っ攫っていた奴らのことか？」

「ストーンを保護した者たちのことです」彼女は冷静さを一切崩さずに答えた。「その辺りにただ置いておくわけにもいきませんでしたから。ですが、あなたがそれらを研究したいと考えているのは承知しています。そのような機会を与えることも検討できますが」

トニーは彼女を見据えた。「僕がアスガルドランドに行って、そこで何が起きているか報告すれば、ということか？」

彼女は彼を見つめ返した。もしや、彼女は瞬きしないのではないかと思えてきた。「そのように考えたいのならば、どうぞ。私たちはただ少しばかりの情報が欲しいだけなのです。それによって情報に基づいた危険の査定ができるように。その情報を提供できる可能性が最も高いのがあなただと思うだけです」

トニーは彼女を眺めやる。「それで、僕が持ち帰る危険レベルが気に入らなければ、君たちはどうするつもりなんだ？僕たちが踏みにじられている間にソーとロキが現れて、いとも簡単にサノスを倒したって話じゃないか。奴のことは憶えているよな？デカい、紫色の男で？不細工な顎をして？宇宙で最も醜悪なグローブをつけてて？指を鳴らして僕たちの半数を消し去ろうとしてた奴だが？」

「マッド・タイタンに対する彼らの行動については重々承知しています」彼女の笑みは未だに揺るごうとしなかった。「それに、最近になって知らされた宇宙の脅威に対し、地球の防衛能力を強化する対策を打っていることは事実なので、その点はご安心を」

「その対策というのが何か、是非聞かせてもらいたいものだ」トニーは言って、相手の色素の薄い瞳と視線を合わせ、それが一度でも何らかの感情を見せないだろうかと待ち構えた。

彼女は肩を竦める。「あなたがお求めの情報は喜んで提供しましょう」彼女は言った。「協力関係になれるのならば」

しばしの間、どちらも口を開くことはなかったが、やがてトニーが溜め息をついた。「あっちにいる間、注意して見ておくよ」と告げる。

「それだけが私たちの求めることです」ミス・サイクスはそう言うと、席を立った。「旅立つ前に準備で忙しいでしょうから、これ以上お時間は取らせません」それから前に進み出ると、薄い名刺を彼に差し出した。「お戻りの際には、こちらの電話番号におかけください」

トニーは受け取った名刺で何度か脚を軽く叩き、やがて椅子の上に投げ捨てた。「なあ、フライデー？」と呼びかける。

「すでに背景調査を始めています」AIがそう答え、トニーは頷いていた。

＊＊＊

ニュー・アスガルドでの生活を始めてから八日目にもなると、ソーはロキの傍から離れるのが恐ろしくなった。彼の周りに小さな建物が建設された。進取的な大工が寝台を作ってくれた。ロキを覆う毛布が現れた。

そのどれも、何の違いも齎さなかった。彼は燃え上がっては凍りつき、毛布の中でもはや魘され寝返りを打つことはなくなった。水分を一切取らなかった。げっそりと窶れた膚が骨にくっつくほど窪み、脈はか細く、時に跳ねあがった。そして、未だに傷口が閉じることはなかった。

ソーは必死になって民を置き去りにして遠くへ出向いては、最高級の治療師たちを見つけて連れ戻した。その誰も打つ手がなく、結局のところはニュー・アスガルドを観光する方に興味を抱くようだった。

八日目の夜、それ以上起きていることができなくなり、ソーは自分の意思に反して眠りに落ちた。ロキに残された時間が少ないことは、宇宙全体で最も腕の良い治療師に言われるまでもなく分かっていた。そんなことは自分の目だけで充分だ。そのためフリッガの世話をヘイムダルと乳母たちに任せ、寝台の横に膝をつき、ロキの手を片方両手で包み込むように取った。空っぽになった胸が痛んだ。

さらなる奇跡が訪れることへの希望を持ち続けていたが、同時に世界が彼に与えられる奇跡をこれ以上持っているとは信じ難かった。残酷な光景に追われる夢に魘され、最も暗い深夜にハッと目が覚めた。

何に起こされたのか分からず、闇に向かって目を瞬かせる間も背を駆け抜ける悪寒に顔を上げた。ロキの病床に細く背の高い人影が立っている。ヘラだ。片手をロキの胸板の上で平らに広げており、遅ればせながらその時になってソーは気が付いた。ロキの手首に当てた指先に対し、動く脈を感じられなくなっていることに。

一瞬、心臓が止まった。飛び上がるようにして立った時には上下しなくなったロキの胸板と広げられたヘラの手の間で何かが動いた。闇の中で彼女の双眸が光り、ソーの喉を突き出た掠れた嘆きに被さるように告げた。「新たな始まりだ」

彼女は強く手を押し出し、その衝撃は平手打ちをしたかのような音を出した。ソーは彼女に掴みかかろうとしたが、その時寝台の上でロキが背を弓なりにしならせ、息を吸い込みながらパチリと目を開いた。手足は痙攣してガクガクと震えていた。

ソーは声を上げ、その瞬間はヘラのことも忘れて代わりにロキに掴みかかると、全身を震わせる彼を横向きにしてやる。外では突如現れた嵐に空が揺れ、彼は治療師たちを呼び寄せた。

腕の中でロキが体を捻るのが感じられた。ソーの手首に指が纏わりつき、強く掴んできたので、その甘く狂気的な安堵感に彼はより大きな声を上げた。彼を遠慮がちに掴んでいたロキの手に力が込めらると、痙攣が少し収まってきたようで、彼はゼエゼエと荒い息をつきながら口を開いた。「ソー？ここは…？」

「ニュー・アスガルドだ」答えたソーの耳に周囲の宿営地が急速に動き出し、彼の叫びに応えて外で上がりはじめた声が届いた。「俺たちはニュー・アスガルドにいる。お前は病に侵されていたんだが――」

「フリッガは？」

「大丈夫だ」ソーは答え、ロキを見つめらる程度に身を引いた。膚は窶れ、唇は乾き、目はまだ病魔にぎらついている。「俺たちは全員大丈夫だ。お前を除いて。俺はまた――」だが、自分が何を再び恐れていたのか言葉にすることはできなかった。ロキが世界の狭間に広がる虚無へと落下した時から、呪われたかのように何度も繰り返し見るようになったあの悪夢を恐れていたことなど。

「いつから？」少ししてからロキが尋ねる。頭は重く、体は小刻みに震えているようだ。

「八日経っている」ソーは答え、突如波のように襲いかかってきた安堵に目を閉じた。八日。八日もの間、ロキが二度と目覚めないのではないかと確信が強まり、その考えを必死に脳裏から引き離そうと建築に励んだり、フリッガの面倒を見たり、とにかくロキが命を落とすかもしれない可能性に目を向けないようにしてきた。

代わりにロキの顔を挟むようにして、割れた唇にそっと口づけ、手首を掴むロキの指先に力が籠るのを感じた。「お前が目覚めてくれて嬉しくてならない」ソーは呆然としたロキの瞳を覗き込み、唇を合わせたまま言った。

「本当に目覚めたのか自信がない」ロキが苦痛に呻くと、ちょうど建物になだれ込んできた治療師たちが強い目的を持ってソーをしっかりと押し退け、進み出る。互いとロキにきびきびと明瞭な声で語り掛けながら作業を始めると、ソーは部屋から追い出された。

明け方の空の下、体を巡る血が甘い安堵の歌を奏でるソーは、近くやって来て肩をコツンと当てて来たブリュンヒルデに晴れやかな笑みを向けるのだった。

＊＊＊

ベネター号は轟音と共に前庭に着陸した。朝方の空気を、もう何ヶ月も前にタイタンから長い時間をかけて帰路についた際に嗅ぎなれた、奇妙に甘い臭いのする排気ガスで満たす。

トニーは中庭からロジャーズとロマノフ、ティチャラ、そしてストレンジと共に着陸の様子を眺めていた。それはちぐはぐな一団であり、彼としてはその誰とブルースを交代させたかったのだが、バナーはできることならば、もう二度と宇宙には出たくないとのことだった。

それに関しては責める気にはなれなかった。少なくとも、ブルースを責めないという選択をしていた。彼自身、特別ベネター号に再度乗り込みたいという願望はない。深宇宙を旅した記憶に良い思い出と呼べるようなものはひとつもなかった。

しかし、太陽系に加わった新たな惑星へ向かう他の方法はない。

船橋が開き、グルートが出てきて彼らを手招いた。「アイ・アム・グルート」と、微妙に面倒くさそうな声音で言った。

「わかった、わかった」トニーは荷物を担ぎ上げて応じる。「遅れたのは僕たちじゃないよ」

＊＊＊

「気分はどうだ？」ソーはロキに会う度にそう尋ねた。彼の体調が緩やかに衰えていた記憶ができれば消えてほしい記憶の仲間入りをしていた。

「素晴らしいよ」ロキは答えたが、ソーが反論するのを待つかのように目を眇めていた。目覚めてから三日目、初めて治療院を出ようとしたところだった。彼の回復は早かったが、やはりまだ肌は白過ぎ、目はギラギラしすぎている。

二人で草原の広場へと――少なくとも、かつては草原の広場だった場所へ向かう間、相手を構いすぎていると把握していながらも、ソーは相手の背に手を置いたままだった。

周囲には小さいが、よく設計された建物が出現し、慎重に計画された街並みを作り上げていた。アシールの生存者の中に、かつてのアスガルドの都市計画に大きく携わっていた者がいたのだ。どこに道を敷き、井戸を掘り、家屋を建てるのかは彼女が中心となって決定された。

二人がゆっくりと街並みを歩くのを、数歩分の距離を開けて後ろから付いてくるブリュンヒルデが見守っている。「種を蒔くための畑を耕しているところだ」ソーは町の郊外を示しながら言った。「いずれ収穫できるだろう」

「それはいい」ロキが言った。「あれだけやった後で、皆で餓死してしまってはあまりに残念だからな」

ソーの指先が彼のシャツの背中に食い込んだ。ようやく、最初の林檎の木に辿りついた。ソーはロキが腰を下ろす間心配そうに眉を寄せていたが、フリッガを腕に抱えて彼の隣に座った。そこから町の住民が働く様子を静かに眺める。

「知っていたんだな」ついに、ソーが言った。「お前が受けるだろう危機のことを」

ロキは顔を顰め、樹木に後頭部を預けた。「知っていたに決まっているだろう」彼は言った。「私は愚かではない」

「だったら、何故…」ソーは言葉を途切れさせた。彼の知るロキは多くのものだったが、自己犠牲的という言葉が当てはまることは滅多になかったはずだ。

ロキは溜め息をつく。「彼らを連れ戻す必要があった」と彼は言った。「それに…一族すべてを私の使い果たされた魂と引き換えにできるだなんて、それほどいい取引を聞いたことはあるか？こんなことを成功させることは、他の誰にもできなかっただろう」満足気に聞こえる。なんらかの企みが成功し、どこかの愚か者が間抜けに見える時はいつだってそうだった。

「俺だったらそんな取引はしなかった」ソーが言うと、ロキがゆっくりと顔を向けて彼を見つめるのが感じられた。

しばらくして、ロキは片手をひらひらさせた。「大袈裟になるな。あれはただ――」

「また繰り返すことはできない、ロキ」風に吹かれた雲が太陽を覆い、身震いして告げた。建築途中の街の骨組みを凝視する。

次にロキが口を開いた時、彼はより時間をかけて言葉を選んでいた。「何を繰り返すと？」

「お前が死ぬところを見ることだ。もう、多すぎるほど経験してきた」

ロキは上体を傾け、脚を畳むと首を捻った。「でも、アシールが――」

「俺は彼らと引き換えにお前を差し出すことはしなかった」ソーは苛立ちを覚えながら言った。「本当にそれが分からないのか？」幾つもの感情で胸がいっぱいになってソーは振り向いたが、ロキの顔に驚きが刻まれているのを見て不快な衝撃を受けた。苦い笑いを漏らす。

「ソー、私は別に…」ソーが体を捻り、口づけるために身を寄せると彼は黙り込んだ。二人の間で娘が身動ぎしている。ソーはいつだって言葉よりも行動で思いを伝えることに自信があった。

彼が体を離すと、ロキは瞬きして探るような眼差しを向けて来た。「最近はいつもそれだな」その声音には半分問いたげな響きもあった。

「俺にそうされたくないのか？」突如沸き起こった不安に骨まで震わせて、ソーが尋ねる。やはり、きちんと話し合う必要があるのかもしれない。

「文句を言ったんじゃない」ロキが言った。「指摘しただけだ」

「なら良かった」ソーはもう一度身を寄せると、今度はより長い口付けを奪い、やがてロキが柔らかで興味深い声を漏らして身震いした。そこで体を離し、ロキの髪を払ってやると、まだその顔に刻まれた疲労感をじっと見つめる。

「井戸も掘っているんだ」彼は咳払いをすると、ロキの体調がもっと回復してからでないと満たすことのできない欲望から意識を逸らそうとした。

「へえ？」ロキの声は掠れ、危うくソーの善意を打ち砕かんばかりに気を逸らすものだった。その弱みから彼を救ってくれたのは、不機嫌になったフリッガが世界中にそれを訴えるかのように大声を上げたことだった。

ロキは躊躇いなく彼女を抱き上げると、はっきりとは聞き取れない言葉を甘い声で語り掛けて泣き声を止ませると、次の言葉を囁きかけることで喉元から赤子の腹へ薄い光の帯を送り込んだ。ソーはその魔術を見守り、片眉を撥ね上げると言った。「俺たちは乳母を使って食事をさせていた」

「良い考えだ」ロキは娘の顔を覗き込むことですっかり気を取られたようだ。「だけど、栄養を与えられる程度には私も回復しているよ」ソーは彼に身を寄せ、ロキが赤子の顔をそっと指で撫で、その表情が柔らかく、眠たげになる様子を眺めていた。ロキの髪に唇を押しつけ、やがてロキ自身が欠伸を漏らし始めると、彼を連れてきた道を引き返すのだった。

＊＊＊

「ところで、お前さんたちはソーとロキを良く知っているってロケットが言ってたが」新惑星への最終アプローチに入ったことを知らせた後、クイルがそう言った。

「ソーは二度ほど地球を救うのを手伝ってくれたんだ」ロジャーズが答えた。旅程の半分ほど宇宙酔いをしていた彼だったが、ようやく顔色がそれほど悪く見えなくなってきた。

クイルが頷き、ガモーラが彼に身を寄せた。彼らが力を合わせてタイタンで戦った時も、トニーを地球に連れ戻した時にも彼女はこのクルーと一緒にいなかった。彼女の――どうやら間違って報告されていた――訃報がクイルとネビュラの中に呼び覚ました激しい怒りを通してしか、ガモーラのことは知りえなかったのだ。

誰も彼女が何処から来たのか、またどうやって墓場から生きて帰ってきたのかを話題にしなかった。トニーもこれまではサメにしか関連付けしたことがなかったあの平たく、殺意の籠った目でネビュラに睨みつけられてからは、情報を引き出そうと試みるのを止めた。

これらの考えを、ガモーラの問いが振り払った。「でも、ロキは違った？」

トニーは顔を顰め、ロジャーズが答えた。「僕たちとロキの関係はもう少し複雑だ」

トニーが鼻を鳴らした。「ああ、奴がほら、サノスのために地球に侵攻して乗っ取ろうとしたことを複雑って言うなら、そうだな」

これがネビュラの注意を引いた。「テラ侵攻の件？」と彼女は尋ねる。「それが彼が率いた襲撃だったの？」

トニーは椅子に背を預けて彼女を見やった。「そうだ」と答える。「奴を知っているのか？」

彼女は生身よりも機械の部分が多い女性にしては実に様々な感情を見せることができた。残念なことに、それらの感情の多くは必ずしも人間的なものだとは限らなかった。彼女の顔を何かが駆け抜け、素早く払い除けられるのをトニーは見たが、彼女は簡潔に告げた。「何度か見かけた程度よ」

「思い出語りを邪魔して悪いな、みんな」ロケットが宇宙船の前方の方から呼びかけた。「だが、そろそろ着陸するってところだし、こんな惑星はこれまで見たことがないからな、ベルトを締めて座席にしっかり掴まることだ」

＊＊＊

ソーは宇宙船接近の報告を受けるとは思っていなかったが、考えておくべきことだったかもしれない。ミッドガルドの隣人たちは当然…まあ、良くて好奇心を抱いたことだろう。悪くて恐怖を抱き、怒りを表したかもしれない。スタークの裏切りがあってから、もはやどのようなことも当然受け入れられる考えてはならないことを学んだ。

最初の警報を受けてから町での作業から離れ、空を駆ける宇宙船の軌道を追い、着陸を試みるだろう平原の方へと移動し始めた。空中を掻っ切るその宇宙船には見覚えがあった。清廉としたラインを持つその船は、永久に彼の記憶に刻み込まれている。ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーへの恩は、少なくとも彼らの船を忘れない程度にはある。その記憶は宇宙船が地面に着陸する間にヴァルキリーたちを下がらせる合図を送るに充分だった。戦士たちは少しばかり武器を下ろしたが、船のハッチが開く間も眉を顰め、緊張を解かなかった。

ロケットとそのクルーが進み出るとソーは笑みを浮かべていたが、彼らの後に続いた人物に表情が凍りつくのを感じた。

頭上で雷鳴が響き、空気中に突如、迫り来る嵐の鋭い気配が満ちる。「貴様は船に残れ」

ガーディアンズたちの背後にいた者たち、スタークとロジャーズに率いられたグループが立ち止まった。電流がソーの膚をチリチリと焼き、場の緊張に反応してヴァルキリーたちが動くのを感じた。ロキはまだフリッガと共に、急速に成長している市街地にいるのだと、ソーは自分に言い聞かせる。市街地に居て、安全なのだと。

船の中でスタークは怯み、両手を横の方で上げて言った。「なあ、ソー、君が僕たちとあまり会いたくなかったことは解る――」

「俺は貴様にアイツの世話を任せた」ソーは両手を開閉しながら相手を遮った。怒りが彼をつついている。奇妙で、深いその憤怒は体内で炎のように燃え上がるのではなく、はらわたを食い潰すかのようなものだった。

「そうだ、それは――」

「そして戻ってみれば、貴様はアイツの殺害を企てていた」

スタークは青褪め、もう一歩踏み出した。「違う、聞いてくれ、あれは――」

「そして、俺の子の殺害も」

雷が船の近くの地面を直撃した。ガーディアンズに対する恩のために抑えられ、しかし骨身に沁みる怒りのせいで引き寄せられたのだ。

「ソー」

「そして、次に貴様はここへ来た」彼の眼差しがロケットに映る。「お前がコイツらをここへ連れて来た」

ロケットは顔を顰め、首を振る。「バディ、こいつらはお前さんの新しい家を訪ねたいから運んでほしいと俺たちを呼んだ。誰かを殺すとかなんとか、まったく知らなかった」

ソーはその言葉を受け入れて首肯し、次にロジャーズが進み出てスタークの腕に手を置いた。「待ってくれ」彼は言う。「子供って何のことだ。僕はてっきり――」

そしてソーの隣で囁くほどの動作、空気の変動、過熱状態になった彼の肌に吹きかける涼やかなそよ風が沸き起こった。足を踏み出して現れたロキが尋ねた。「何があったんだ？町から嵐が見えたから――ああ。客人か」

彼は事もなげにフリッガを片腕で抱えていた。目の下にはまだ隈が残っている。今の瞬間移動はソーが見てきた中で彼が目覚めてから最初に使った明らかな魔術だった。頭上で長引く雷の咆哮を聞いて、ソーは彼を掴んだ。直ちに数名のヴァルキリーが囁くほどの音を立てて武器を引き抜くと、一気に二人を囲んだ。

「そんなばかな」スタークが顔からさらに血の気を引きながら言った。「赤ん坊だ」躓くように一歩前進し、ロジャーズに掴まれた腕に弾かれたように引き止められながら、周囲の世界を見開いた目で眺めまわす。「それにここは――ここは本当に惑星だ。その人たちはアスガーディアンか？」その眼差しがようやく、ロキに据えられた。ソーの手に力が入る。「本当にやったのか？本当のことを話していたのか？」

ソーの手の下で、ロキは冷たく感じた。彼はフリッガを抱え直して言った。「ほとんどの時はそうしているんだが。信じられないという顔をするな。ソーのことだって、常に稲妻に覆われているとは思わないだろう？」

スタークはロジャーズを引きずるようにもう一歩踏み出す。「だけど、これは――」

「それ以上近づくな」ソーの命じる声は、雷鳴に掻き消されるところだった。彼らがアスガルドの大地にいること自体が気に食わない。ロキを市街地へ送り返そうかとも考えたが、通常でもロキとフリッガを彼の目の届かないところへ置いてくるのは難しいのだ。目の前で着陸した不法侵入者たちがいる中でそのようなことは耐えられそうになかった。もしかすると、彼らは他の宇宙船も引き連れて来たかもしれない。これはただの陽動である可能性もある。「立ち去ることだ」

ロジャーズは怯んだ。「なあ、ソー、僕たちはただ――ただここで何が起きているのかを見て、それから相談を――」

「ならば、俺の家族を殺そうとした男を同行させるべきではなかった」

雷鳴が収まる間、ソーはロキの視線を感じた。彼らの娘は落下した雷に無反応だ。もっとも、彼女が嵐を恐れる必要はないのだが。あるいは、腕の中に納まる赤子でありながらも、その事実を理解しているのかもしれない。

向かい側で、スタークは顔を顰めるのを堪えた。「いいか、僕は一度も――彼に害が及ぶはずはなかったんだ。僕たちはだた実際は何が起きているのか知りたかっただけで――」

「鎖で縛り上げていた。膝をつかせて。あの男が言っただろう――」

「ロス将軍が…ロキを脅迫するとは思わなかったんだ、ソー。僕がそんなことしないと分かってるだろう」

「お前が恐怖に対し、良い反応を示さないことは知っている」以前彼が作り上げた恐ろしいロボットのことが思い出され、脇にやった。「ミョルニルはお前に相応しさを見出さなかったことも知っている」

一瞬、スタークは口を開閉させていたが、それから頷いていた。「正直、あのハンマーの相応しさを決める基準のことは前々から疑問に思ってたが、わかったよ、それでいい。だが、ソー――ロキ――あいつらの思惑通りには――僕が止めていた。頼む、とにかく…説明させてくれ。降機するのを許してくれ。僕たちと話してくれ」

ソーはスタークの顔を見据え、そこに…真摯なものしか見れなかった。しかし、同時に膝をつき、顔に髪が掛かり、抱えた命で膨れ上がった腹をしたロキの姿も見えた。ぶるりと身震いすると、ロキが溜め息をついて言った。「お前たちの世界は大使を選ぶのが下手だな。もっとも、こういった会合の経験はあまりないのは想像がつく」

ソーは彼に鋭い視線を向けた。「ロキ？」

ロキは肩を竦める。「同じ恒星を持つ仲だ」と彼は言った。「いずれは彼らと話す必要が出てくる。それが今だとしてもいいだろう。それに、少なくとも彼は真実を告げていると思っているようだ」ソーはロキの面持ちに欠片ほどでも不安の影があるか、探るように見つめたが、それは見当たらなかった。

口角を下げ、頷く。「いいだろう。降りてこい。話せ」それからブリュンヒルデの方に頷きかける。「ミッドガーディアンたちには常に衛兵がつくように。ロキとフリッガにも」

彼女は厳しい面持ちに明瞭な眼差しで頷き返した。酒の入っていない彼女の姿は未だに不思議に感じられたが、彼女の姉妹が戻って来てからというもの、酒を飲む姿を一度も見なかった。「ガーディアンズは？」

ソーは首を振る。「彼らのことは信頼している」と答え、クルーが乗降橋を下り、続いてロジャーズとスターク、そして彼らに同行した他の者たちが出てくる様子を見守った。歯を食いしばり、焼けつく雷を強引に遠ざけると言った。「アスガルドへよく来た」

＊＊＊

トニーはかつても異星を訪れたことはあったが、アスガルドは廃墟と化したタイタンとは似ても似つかなかった。むしろ、アスガルドは生命で溢れ、大気中もエネルギーで満たされていることが肌に当たる感覚と呼吸する度に肺に吸い込まれる空気に感じられた。

足下の草は濃厚で香り高い。木々や花に囲まれ、頭上では理論的には不可能だと理解している大気圏を漂う雲が見られる。近くにはこれまで見たこともないほど巨大な林檎の木が生えており、小さな泉があった。遠くには黄金と乳白色の建物で溢れる建設途中の街並みが見える。

人々――衛兵――が彼らの周囲を歩いている。剣を携え、煌めく銀色の鎧を纏い、水面のように冷静な顔をした女性たちだ。ソーは彼らの先頭を歩き、町の方へと導いていた。そして彼は…違って見えた。

サノスが倒れた後、彼は壊れたように見えた。何かにとり憑れたような眼には、眠れなくなるからとトニーが想像しないようにしていた種類の喪失感による、ひどく空虚なものがあった。それから孕んだ弟を連れて地球に舞い戻ったかと思うと、唇にはあり得ない約束を上らせ、あの時も違って見えた。どこか必死な雰囲気に呑まれていたが、トニーが最後に彼を見た時にそれは白熱した怒りへと変貌していた。

その怒りはまだあった。辛うじて抑えられているだけだ。しかし、その立ち振る舞い、背や肩のラインには別の何かもあった。物理的に大きくなったようには見えなかったが、どういうわけかより大きくなったかのように見える。まるで、この世でより大きなスペースを取るようになったかのように。

そして当然ながら、彼はロキと肩を並べて歩いていた。ロキは赤子を抱えている。黒髪で薄い青い瞳をした赤子だ。ロキは、あるいはトニーの記憶にある限り始めてかもしれないが、冷静に見えた。

一気に得る情報としてはあまりに多く、圧倒されるが、トニーは昔から高確率で圧倒される状況を拒めない癖がある。周囲を見回し、全てを取り入れようとする。その間も、ガーディアンズは彼らを回り込むようにして、トニーたちとは距離を置いた位置を歩いていた。

彼らはあまり喜んでいるようには見えず、トニーは怯んでしまう。地球へ連れ帰ってもらうためには多分…どうにかしておいたほうが良さそうだ。深呼吸をして彼らに近寄ると、咳払いをして尋ねた。「ところで、その、君たちは今まで何もないところから融合して生まれた惑星なんて存在、聞いたことはあるのかな？」

ここに来る間も口数の少なかったドラックスが彼を睨みおろして言った。「ロナンは俺の妻と娘を殺した。そして、俺は奴を追い、殺すために人生を捧げた」それから距離を作ると、マンティスを従えて集団の先頭へ向かった。

「アイ・アム・グルート」と、樹人が僅かに非難を向けてきた。

トニーは眼窩の奥で頭痛が募るのを感じた。「待ってくれ」彼は言った。「待って、君たちは僕たちとロキの間にある過去を分かってない。数年前に僕ら人類を滅ぼそうとしていたというのは嘘じゃないんだ」

クイルは肩を竦め、ガモーラとネビュラの方に視線をやった。「人は変わる」

ネビュラは睨みつけていた地面から顔を上げると言った。「そもそも、彼に選択肢があったわけじゃない」

トニーは彼女を凝視した。二人は彼らの仲間とストレンジの魔術を使ってどうにか宇宙航行が可能な機体を組み立てるまで、死体や船の残骸と共にタイタンに置き去りにされたため、互いをよく知るだけの時間があった。その間、彼女はろくに話さなかったが。「どういう意味だ？」

彼女は瞬きせずに彼を見据える。「サノスが彼に何をしたか、私の口からは言えない」

トニーは口を開いた――まだまだ訊きたいことがあった――しかし、ちょうどその時丘の頂上に辿りつき、それまで広がっていた森林を出て目の前に市街地が広がっているのを見たのだ。どこもかしこも工事中のようで、空気中に黄金の霧のように浮かぶ魔術によって助けられているようだった。トニーが口を閉ざすのを忘れてその光景を見渡していると、ソーが彼らに向き直り、抑え込んだ怒り以外の何かが一瞬だけ表情に現れた。プライドと安堵か。「ニュー・アスガルドだ」と彼は言った。「俺たちの故郷へようこそ」

＊＊＊

ブリュンヒルデは地球から来た者たちを特に気に入ったとは思わなかった。公平に見れば、ソーの反応の強さに彼らが圧倒されないのは難しかっただろう。彼は彼女が数百年ぶりに信頼した初めての人物だ。彼女を故郷へ連れ帰り、そしてそれが破壊され、彼女を含む他の者たちが生者と死者の世界の狭間にある灰の世界へと閉じ込められた後はロキと共にその故郷を再建したのだ。

そして、彼はミッドガーディアンたちに対し、激怒を放出していた。街中を見せて回っている間も、それ以外は晴天だというのに雷鳴が響き渡っていた。だから、彼女は王家を見守り、ミッドガーディアンたちを見張り、常に近くを移動した。

特別驚異的な存在には見えなかったが、グランドマスターだってそうだった。ソーによれば、彼らは危うくロキを殺すところだった。彼が魔術を完成させ、彼らを命と光の下へ連れ戻すことができる前に。彼がまだフリッガを孕んでいる間に。

かつて失われ、蘇った恋人アシュランに視線をやれば、ブリュンヒルデは虫唾が走るのを覚えた。もし、彼らの立場が入れ替わっていたならば、ソーほど冷静に対処できていたとは思えなかった。彼らは現在王宮代わりに使われている建物の前でツアーを終わらせた。大したものではなかった。かつてのアスガルドの豪奢さに比べれば。だが、いつかはそれに匹敵するものになるだろう。

ソーはミッドガーディアンたちと、ガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーと自称する者たちを食事に招待した。談合はその場で儲けようと。ガーディアンズたちをどう捉えるべきかは、ミッドガーディアンに対するよりも難しかった。彼らは折衷的で渾沌とした集団だったが、ソーが彼らに視線を向ける時、そこに不信感の影すら見当たらなかった。

ブリュンヒルデはロキの隣に座った。彼が皆を全員この世に連れ戻したと考えるのは不思議なものだ。彼女は未だ彼のことを特別好きだとは思えなかったし、この先もその感情が変わることはないだろう。許可なく、彼女の脳内を好き勝手に掻きまわしたのだから。だが、彼は彼女に再び命を与えた。彼女に再びアシュランを与えた。彼女に再び、アスガルドを与えたのだ。

別に彼を好きにならずとも、彼の命を守ることはできる。

宮殿の使用人たちが新鮮で美味な食べ物を運んで来た。食事の度に新鮮な驚きがあった。長らく彼女からは奪われたと考えていた味を再確認するのだ。周囲の緊張感にもかかわらず、思わず喜びと安堵を覚えたし、周囲でぎこちない世間話が広がる中も、アシュランにチラリと笑いかければ、相手も笑顔を返してくれる。しばらくしてようやく、情け深いことに、ソーが明朝に再び会話の機会を持つことを約束し、彼らを客間へと案内させたのだった。

ブリュンヒルデは王家について、彼らの私室へと送り届けた。ソーは家族の護衛を欲していたし、それくらいは彼女もしてやれる。ロキがフリッガに子守唄を聞かせる間、彼女は戸口の前をうろうろとしていたが、その時扉が叩かれた。

ソーが彼女に鋭い視線をやり、斧を手に取ってからブリュンヒルデに頷きかけた。彼女はゆっくりと扉を開き、外には赤毛の女――ソーが客人たちを紹介する時にエージェント・ロマノフと呼んでいた――が待っていた。一人で。「どうも」ロマノフが言った。「ソーを遊びに誘おうと思って」

「駄目だ」ソーがブリュンヒルデの隣に立って言った。「だが、話したいことがあるなら入って来てもいいぞ。お前の見張りはどこだ？」

ロマノフは肩を竦める。「見張りって何のことかしら？」彼女は尋ね、入室する際にブリュンヒルデに笑いかけていた。ソーが椅子の方を示せば彼女はそれに腰を下ろし、水の入ったカップを差し出せば、それを受け取った。再び微笑んで口を開く。「地球にいる時もあなたが超常的な力を持つ異星人だということは忘れがたいのに、王家の一員であることは忘れてしまうことがあるわ。いつも驚いてしまう」

ソーは彼女を見やった。一瞬、顎がピクリと動き、尋ねた。「知っていたのか？」

彼女は片眉を上げる。「ロス将軍の計画のこと？」彼女は首を振る。「いいえ。フューリーはあなたがスタークの家を粉砕した後に初めてそのことを知ったわ」

「彼女のやり方じゃなかった」ロキがフリッガの部屋から出てきて言った。「エージェント・ロマノフなら、あんなにあからさまな手は使わなかった。私を殺すつもりだったなら、あなたが時代の大蛇の下へ出向いて留守にしていた後に単純に目覚めることがなくなっていだろう」

ロマノフは彼に小さく会釈をし、その髪が顔にかかった。ソーは歪む表情を隠そうと横を向いたが、胸中の憤慨は外でなる雷が物語っていた。彼は尋ねる。「では、なぜお前は俺たちを逃がした？俺たちが何をするか、お前たちがそこまで恐れていたのならば」

ロマノフは肩を竦め、ゆっくりと水を飲んだ。「嘘というものは聞けばわかるの」と彼女は告げた。「それに、あなたには借りがあると思って」ロキの方を見やり、片眉を撥ね上げる。「もっとも、少しくらい忠告してくれたらありがたかったんだけど」

彼はサッと笑みを見せた。ブリュンヒルデがその日初めて見た彼の笑顔だ。長くそれを見ていなかったので、不意を突かれそうになった。あの鋭利で片方に偏った笑みを見慣れていたのだから。「お前は頭がいい」彼は告げた。「自力で答えを見つけると分かっていた」

「何の話をしている？」ソーが小さく眉間にしわを寄せて二人を交互に見ながら尋ねる。

ロキは手をヒラヒラとさせた。「エージェント・ロマノフの準備が整ったら、自分から良い報せを放してくれるだろう。さて、遅くなってきたし、外交上の用件で来たのでなければ――」

「実はそうなの」彼女は言って、その面持から楽しげなものがなくなった。「まあ、S.H.I.E.L.D.とフューリーの代表として。ロス将軍の…襲撃前にあなたは私たち民族間の同盟関係を呼びかけた。他の宇宙規模の存在が地球に興味を示した場合、アスガーディアンが私たちの支持をしてくれるかもしれないと」

「お前の惑星における一つの団体とだけ同盟を組めるかどうかは分からない」ロキはソーの傍に寄って言った。「お前たちは多くの政府を有している」

ロマノフは表情を変えずに頷いた。「どんな同意であっても、正確に公式のものとは言えないことは解っているわ…そして、それでもいいと思っている。どうやら、私たちはこれで隣人同士。地球で冷静さを保っている人たちにとって、防衛網を共有できると分かれば、安心できるわ」

「それで、冷静さを保っていない者たちは？」

ロマノフは肩を竦める。「まあ、まずは、彼らが何を計画していたとしても、S.H.I.E.L.D.があなたたちにその情報を提供できる」

「そして、何を計画していると？」

ロマノフは背をもたれ、もう一口水を飲む。「最悪の状況に備えている」彼女は脚を組んで言った。「詳細を聞きたい？」

しばしの間、三人は互いを見据え、ブリュンヒルデはそれを眺めながら、国政というものはいつもこれほど緊張したものだったのだろうかと考えた。やがて溜め息をついたソーが頷く。「聞かせてくれ」と言って、地球人が長期の宇宙航行に耐えられる船と兵器を組み立てていると彼女が語る内容を厳しい面持ちで聞きながら窓の外を見据えた。

「俺ならばそんなもの、着陸を許すことなく破壊することができる」彼女が語り終えるなり、空気に乗って聞こえて来た遠い雷鳴に覆い被さるようにして言った。

ロマノフは溜め息をついて肩を竦める。「そうかもね。なんでも、少なくともインフィニティ・ストーンのうち一つを使っていると聞いているわ。どちらにしろ、できればそんなことにならないようにしたいけど、それにはあなたに私やフューリー以外の人と…全てについて話す必要性がある。私たちで会議を手配はできるけど、開催してやることはできないわ」

「分かっている」ロキはすぐに掻き消えた笑みを見せて言った。「ソーはただ国務に関わることを楽しんだためしがないだけだ」

ロマノフの面持ちが僅かに動いた。「彼らはどちらの国主でも喜んで話したがると思うわ」彼女は済んだ瞳の奥で何かを天秤にかけながら言った。「あなたが行ってもいいんじゃない」

ロキは口を開いたが、天を割るような雷が鳴り響き、その間は声を発する機会をすべて奪い去った。「駄目だ」遠のく轟音の裾でソーが言った。「俺も共にいなければ駄目だ。スタークの裏切りの後では無理だ」

しばし、沈黙が下りた。慎重に首を傾げたロマノフがそれを破った。「こう言っても意味はないかもしれないけど」と彼女は告げる。「彼は誰も死なせるつもりは本当になかったと思うわ」

「奴らが成功していれば、そんなものは何の意味もない慰めだ」ソーは顔を擦りながら言った。

「それもそうね」ロマノフはそこで立ち上がると、ズボンに手をやり、想像上の皴を伸ばした。「私の話したことについて考えてちょうだい。地球の他の誰かと話したいと思ったら教えて。もし、外交官をこちらで迎える方が安心できるなら、そうしてもいいかもしれない」そして立ち去るつもりで踵を返して立ち止まると、ロキを振り返り、ほんの僅かな躊躇いの感じられる声音で尋ねた。「どうして、やったの？」

彼は首を傾げ、肩を竦めると同時に口角の片方を持ち上げた。「お前はセプターを破壊した」彼は答えた。「私は借りは返すんだ」彼女はしばし彼を凝視していたが頷くと、それ以上は一言もなく退室した。

「彼女を見張れ」ソーが言った。「しっかりとな」

ブリュンヒルデは彼の横を通り過ぎる時にその肩をしっかりと掴み、彼の硬い笑みに合わせ、同じ笑みを返した。彼が変わったことを再び思い知らされる――彼女が灰の荒地から連れ戻された時から変わっているのだということを。

年を重ねたように思えた。以前はなかった悲しみが窺える。故郷から遠く切り離され、闘技場に放り込まれていた時にもなかった。それなのに、心安らかにも見える。彼の民、娘、そしてロキに視線を向ける時には身の内から輝かんばかりの激しい喜びも。それに、彼の奥底には怒りもあった。その巨大な憤怒の縁が表面を掠めるのは時折のことだったが。

彼女は、彼らがニュー・アスガルドに命を吹き込んでからの数日間でこれらの変化の理由を引き出すことはできなかった。全てサノスの行動と、この世界と民を蘇らせるための努力から来たものだと思い込んできたのだ。

しかしこの日、別のいくつかの理由が宇宙船から降り、しばらくの間彼らの世界に滞在することになったのだと、そんな気が彼女にはしていた。

＊＊＊

ブリュンヒルデは無音で扉を閉めると、背後の窓から吹く穏やかな風と共にソーとロキを彼らの私室に残していった。どこか、この王宮の他の場所ではミッドガルドから来た他の来訪者たちが就寝の準備に入っているはずだ。どこか、ソーの目の届かないどこかに、トニー・スタークがいるのだ。

「フリッガを起こしてしまうぞ」またも雷鳴が轟くとロキは窘めるように言って、手の一振りと共に上から羽織っていたチュニックが溶けて煙となり、風に吹かれていった。ひんやりとした空気に触れても腕と背中に鳥肌が立つことはなく、滑らかで白く、誘うかのように広がっている。

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「あの子は嵐が好きだ」自己弁明のために告げると彼に近寄り、その日思考がずっと辿っていた怒りの道から意識を背けるに任せた。「雷は子守唄も同然だ」

「ふむ」ロキはその日携えていた双刃のナイフを外す。片側にインクのように黒い髪がかかり、鎖骨に触れる傷痕の縁を掠めた。若い頃、戦場で傷を作ってくるのは、若者にありがちな、自分は無敵だという愚かな考えを持つ無鉄砲なソーだった。

ロキの肌は刃にも矢にも破れたことはなく滑らかなものだったが、魔術の代償として奇妙な痕を集めるようになった。

今では、二人はほぼ揃いの状態だ。もっとも、傷を得たのは戦場でのことであるソーと違い、あの愚かな争いの末、星々の狭間を落ち、彼が失われたのだと思った後にロキの肌に幾つもの傷を作ったのは、サノスとその部下たちだった。

それはソーの腹の底に不快な塊となって居座った。ロキの背に指先を掠めれば、彼が震えるのを感じたが、冷たい空気とは無関係だと知っている。ロキはもはや、冷気を感じることがなくなったようだった。

ロキは彼を見上げ、口を開く時に口角を素早く上げていた。「宴のために着替えるべきだ。あなたの客人たちはそれを期待して――」

ソーが彼の髪に指を差し込み、キスをするために身を寄せた時、ロキはほんの僅かだけ狼狽えた。彼はいつも狼狽える。まるで、キスされることに常に驚いているかのように。だが、その両手がソーの体に触れると、欲と疑問を乗せた柔らかな声を漏らしていた。

「それは後でいい」ソーが言った。そのまま、緩やかで急くことのない口付けを、全身の肌がピリピリと反応するまで続けた。その後、ロキの髪に額を預け、その色白の喉元に向かって上がった息を吹きかける。「すまん」吐息交じりに告げる。親密な空気にも、彼の荒れ狂う思考は宥められなかった。

「なぜ？」唐突に、ロキの声音が硬くなった。その背の長く伸びた筋肉が全て動いた。彼の呼吸が浅くなると、己の言葉がこれほどの影響を及ぼすことを後悔したソーは怯んでいた。

顔を顰め、身を引くと寝室の窓辺に歩み寄る。夜の空気は肌に過ぎた温もりとなって感じられた。「お前を地球に残して行ったからだ。一人で。誰にも守られずに」

ロキは足音も立てずに彼の背後に歩み寄った。ソーの肩に触れる。「あなたに選択肢はなかった」

「もっと信頼を置く相手を選べたはずだ」ソーはほとんど隠せてもいなかった後悔を意識に上らながら言った。自分の愚かな決断で危うくニュー・アスガルド、彼の民、彼の家族を失うかもしれなかったあの日から、まだろくに日にちも経っていない…「奴がここにいること自体が気に入らない」

ロキの手が彼の脇腹へ移動する。「気に入る必要はない」彼は告げた。「だけど、今ではあなたが王。だから、対処する必要がある」

ソーはきつく目を閉じると、窓枠に額を預けた。王位のことを考える時、未だにうっすらとあの時の失敗で胸が疼いた。しかし、こうして第二のチャンスを、今度こそ正しくやり直せる機会を与えられたのだ。民と新たな国を守るために。

彼は言った。「俺が全てに対処する必要はないだろう。一人で統治するわけではないからな」

ロキは静止した。ソーの腰をゆっくりとなぞっていた手の動きが止まる。「え？」と彼は言った。

「ああ」ソーが加える。「できるだけ早いうちに俺たちの結婚式を挙げよう。全て、公式にするんだ」

背後で、ロキは氷河のように身動ぎせず、口を開いた時もどこか気を取られた様子だった。「だけど…あなたはもうフリッガを認知した」

ロキを眺めることができる時に窓の外を眺めていることに飽きたソーは振り返る。壁に寄り掛かってロキを引き寄せれば、彼が特別難しい魔術を解き明かそうとしている時のような好奇心でいっぱいの表情を浮かべているのが分かった。「もちろん、あの子は俺たちの世継ぎだ。これはフリッガの話ではない」

「あなたが私と結婚する必要などないと言う者もいるだろう」ロキは唇を湿らせ、その瞳はどこか鋭いものに変わったものの、声音は淡々としていた。「中には、ニュー・アスガルドにはあなたの寝台に居場所を得ることで確保できる強い同盟相手が必要だと言う者も――」

ソーは鼻を鳴らし、ロキの髪に指を差しこむと彼を引き寄せ、その言葉を激しい口付けで遮った。どうやら、どれほど叩いて遠ざけたとしても、この不可思議な悲しみはロキの曲がりくねった思考回路を離れることはないようだった。そこかしこでその醜悪な顔を覗かせ、ロキがこの大いなる魔術を完成させた直後、神殿で見せた必死な態度で最も顕著に表れた。

ソーはいつも自分の気持ちをはっきりさせていると思っているのだが、毎回ロキはその感情が存在していることに驚くのだ。まるで、初めてそれを知ったかのように。「いいや」ソーは胸の痛みを無視して言った。「お前以外にはいらない。俺の隣で共に統治する者も。俺の子を産むのも。俺の寝台を温めるのも。お前だけだ」

その時、ロキはどこか傷ついたような声を漏らして唇の角度を変えると、口付けをより深く、奪うような、湿ったものへと変えた。しばらくして身を引き、近くに居たいあまりにつられるようにソーも動き、ロキは息を上げて告げた。「もう充分回復したから」

ソーは部屋の中を進んでいることを辛うじて認識しながら、彼の鋭い顎のラインに口付けを続けた。「充分回復したからどうしたって？」

ロキが一気に彼の腕の中から消えたと思えば、共有するベッドに背中から倒れ、顎で上体を支えた。髪は乱れ、肌は輝かんばかりだ。ソーの奉仕で唇は赤くなっており、その瞳はソーの血潮を一気に燃え上がらせるほど瞳孔が開いて黒くなっていた。

まさにご馳走のように見え、ソーは何よりも相手の全て平らげたかった。二人はあれからまだ一度も共寝していない――ロキが最初に病から目覚めた時以来。ロキが魔術を編み始め、二人が子を作ったあの初めての夜から一度も。

何ヶ月にも及ぶ欲望がソーの体を巡った。最初の雨粒が頭上の屋根に叩きつけられる音と共に、外では低い雷鳴が轟くのが聞こえ、ロキは彼に向かって片眉を撥ね上げた。「で？」ロキが尋ね、ソーは思考ひとつで鎧を掻き消すと伸び上がるようして彼に覆い被さった。

ロキの手が歓迎するように彼の肌の上を滑り、ソーがようやく正面から彼と唇を合わせたその時、誰かが扉を叩くのにちょうど良い時間だと思ったようだ。落雷の轟音で部屋が震動する中、ソーは「何だ！？」と叫ぶに足るだけ顔を向けた。

「それが…」扉越しに語り掛けてくる女性の声に聞き覚えはない。ヴァルキリーの一人に違いなかった。「ミッドガーディアンたちです、陛下、そして殿下。お二方とお話できるかと訊いております」

「ほら、言っただろう」ロキは言って、転がって離れようとするかのように身動ぎした。

ソーはさらに身体を押しつけ、相手をマットレスに縫い留めると返事した。「今は忙しいと伝えておけ。明日になったら話す機会を持とう」作業を終え、ロキに向き直れば相手の顔に可笑しげで、考え込むような面持ちがあった。

だが、その頬はまだほんのりと色づいている。口許もまだ赤い。ミッドガーディアンについての思考はソーの頭から駆け去り、上体を倒すと、合わせた唇に対してロキが呻いたので、全身が喜びに打ち震えた。

二人はすでに何ヶ月もの間ソーに付きまとっていた沸き立つような情欲に絡み合い、触れ合いの一つひとつ、そしてロキの喉を突く嬌声の一つひとつが快い熱をより高め、すっかり満足してシーツの上に横たわるまで続いた。

＊＊＊

トニーはソーに宛がわれた部屋の中をそわそわと歩き回っていた。彼らは全員、輝く石造りの美しい客間を宛がわれた。こんな短期間でどうやってそのようなものを建てたのか見当もつかなかったが、思えば、彼らはそもそも数週間で形成された惑星にいるのだ。

可能な事象に関する彼の定義は明らに調節が必要だった。

先ごろ、食事と酒を振る舞われた。美味で満足感の高いものだった。噛み、飲みこんだ時は確かに本物に感じられた。人が――それこそそこら中に人がいて、彼らも本物に感じられた。

だいたいにおいて、彼らはトニーを不快に思っているようだったが、彼らの再誕のチャンスを危うく奪っていたかもしれない男なのだと知られているなら当然の反応に思えた。

全てにしっかりとした手応えがあったが、それを信じることを難しく感じ、結果的に彼は部屋を出て廊下を進み、ストレンジの扉へと足を向けた。ストレンジはほぼ直後に応え、色鮮やかな線が宙を踊る室内にトニーを招き入れた。トニーはそれらを避けるように歩き、尋ねた。「何してるんだ？」

ストレンジは口角を下げる。「この世界をより理解しようと試みている」

トニーは頷くと、有り余った元気を発散するために指を鳴らす。「それで、どうなんだ？ところで、理解すべき世界はあるのか？」

ストレンジは目を眇めた。「その上に立っているんだが」

トニーは手をヒラヒラとさせた。「ああ、まあ、その通りだけど、僕はこれまでもクレージーなものを目の当たりにしてきた。これは本当に本物なのか？それとも、知らんが、なんらかの魔術的な投影とか？彼らは本当にソーの蘇った国民なのか、それとも…それとも、ホログラムなのか？」

ストレンジは溜め息をつくと指先を閃かせて光を消した。「投影などではない」彼は言った。「私に分かる限り、地球に比べ圧倒的に高い魔力が溢れてはいるが、生きた世界で間違いない。あの人々は…人々だ」

「くそ、なんてこった」毒づいたトニーはまだ掴みかかっていた最後の疑惑の防波堤が吹き飛び、その事実をしっかりと根付くに任せた。代わりに胸が悪くなるような恐怖が洪水のように押し寄せる。それをできるだけ急いで、そして狂暴的に押し殺した。「本当にやりやがったんだ。あいつは本当に彼らを死から蘇らせたというのか？」

「そのようだ」ストレンジが言った。

トニーはしばらくの間まっすぐ虚空を見据え、思い出したように口を閉ざした。では、ロキは真実を告げていたのだ。不当に殺されたアスガーディアンを全て集め、そして――そして、ソーは彼を信じ、彼の安産を確保するためにトニーの下へ連れて来て、それで…

「なんてこった」トニーは言った。「それは――まあ。教えてくれたのはありがたい。僕はちょっくら…」彼は扉を示し、正式な別れの挨拶も待たなかった。一人になりたかった。ロス将軍がロキの頭蓋骨に弾丸を撃ち込むことに成功していれば、存在していなかった顔に囲まれていたくなかった。思考ひとつでスーツを発動すると、屋内から出ると同時に空に飛び立つ。

眼下に広がるニュー・アスガルドには煌めく河川と広大な森林で満たされ、人の住む市街地はここまで来れば地上にぽつりと存在する小さな点に見えた。

それから顔を背け、宇宙の暗闇に向けたがそこにも安寧はなかった。その夜はどのような夢を見るか恐れ、眠りを避けた。

＊＊＊

ネビュラが彼らアスガーディアンについて知ることは少なかった。年月を重ねる間、そこかしこで彼らの話は耳にしていた。誰もがそうだ。彼らは肉体を得た神話だ。かつてサノスがそうだったように。彼が敵に対して取った行動の話も同じくらいに衝撃的だった。

ガーディアンズがソーとロキと呼ぶ者たちに遭遇した二度の機会に、彼女は彼らと行動を共にしていなかった。初めの時、彼女はサノスの手中にあり、ガモーラの破滅へと繋がる情報を開示しないよう抗っていた。

二度目の時、彼女は結果的に起きた破滅を巻き戻そうとしていた。たとえ、他の誰もそれが起きたことに気づいた様子がなかったとしても。まるで、それまで彼女を知らなかったかのように、あの奈落の底で彼女を発見してからも、彼女が少しも変わっていないかのように。その時、彼女の肉体はサノスでさえ知らなかった、彼女たちが何年も前に二人で共に設計したバックアップシステムや余剰システムによって辛うじて生かされていた状態にあった。

ガーディアンズはこれまでネビュラが彼女の居場所を常に特定できるよう使ってきたプログラムを利用して宇宙の果てまで追いかけ、彼女が命を取り留めている間に発見することができた。彼女を発見して負傷を癒し、損傷と乖離の長い時間を経てその精神を正常に戻すことに最善を尽くし、他の者たちは皆成功したと思い込んでいるようだった。

ネビュラは姉を――その額にできた新しい傷痕を――見つめ、成功しなかったことを知っていた。完全には。

歯を噛みしめ、その考えを脇にやる。それは必然的に彼女をすり減らすべく戻ってくる。いつもそうだ。それは遥か昔に滅ぼされた彼女の故郷を思い出させるこの美しい惑星にいても変わらなかった。今はただ、その考えを受け入れる場所がなかった。仲間が主催者たちの下へより個人的な訪問をすると決めてからは。

この地に到着してから幾つかのツアーや公式な会議が行われていた。手続きのようなものだ。誰もが他のことに時間を割くことができないほど忙しそうに見えた。町ではほぼ四六時中建設作業が続けられている。人々は狩りに出掛け、作物を植え、この新しい世界で暮らすために必要な道具を作っていた。

そしてどういうわけか、気が付けば彼らは王宮の中を歩いており、王家の私室だとロケットが言い張る部屋の前まで来ると、そこで前後に身体を揺らしたクイルが肩越しに仲間に笑いかけてから扉を叩いたのだった。

一拍置いて扉がひとりでに開き、「どうぞ」と中からロキの声が漂ってきた。彼は赤子を腕に抱え、部屋のほぼ中央を行きつ戻りつしていた。その首から赤子の腹へと煌めく光の糸が繋いでいる。奇妙に固定しているようで、なにしろ赤子はそれを掴んで引っ張ってはその動作に小さく喉を鳴らしているのだ。

ネビュラはガーディアンズと共にソーとロキに出会ったことはなかったが、ロキのことはどちらにしろ見覚えがあった。彼がサノスの残酷なもてなしを受けているところを見たことがある。彼については多くを知っていた。彼としては彼女に知られたくないだろうことを。どんな悲鳴を上げるのか、究極の激痛と絶望に晒された時に誰の名を呼ぶのかを。

彼女はさらに、彼が強力な魔術師だと言うことも知っていた。彼らが地球から連れて来た男、魔法の知識がある者は移動中に他の話をしないほどだった。そして、今彼らが経っているこの世界を形成し、死者を蘇らせるほどの魔術を編み出したのだと聞いた。

他の者たちが言う半分の力があるだけだったとしても、彼女は彼に話す必要があった。だが、二人きりでだ。

「この子が腹を空かせていたんだ」彼は説明するつもりで言ったようで、手の一振りで光の帯を掻き消した。ネビュラは思考を振り払った。ロキはそこでサッとすぐに消える笑みを彼らに投げかけて言った。「何か用か？」

「ああ、ちょっと挨拶に伺っただけだ」クイルが言って、室内を歩き回っては目につく全てを観察した。他の者たちは彼に続いて入室し、ランダム粒子のように部屋に散らばった。ネビュラは戸口の傍に残り、腕を組んで壁に寄り掛かった。正直、何故運び屋である自分たちがこのほとんど役に立たない訪問のためにこの地に未だに残っているのか分からなかった。「会談の進み具合はどうなのかなって。俺たちの新しいクライアントたちを殺すつもりなのかどうか聞いておこうかと」

ロキの口角が片方上を向いた。彼は答える。「私に彼らを殺すつもりはないよ」

クイルは首を上下に振る。「よしよし。もっとも、ソーにはそのつもりがあるかもしれないけどな」

ロキは鼻で笑う。「ないよ。またフリッガを傷つけようとしない限りは」

「子は一人だと俺は分かっていた」その時ドラックスが非常に満足気な表情を浮かべ、ソファを回り込んで言った。「一人の子供を産むだろうと言っただろう？」

ロケットが手を振った。「分かった、分かった」彼は言った。「お前の正解だ。お前は赤ちゃんサイキックだってことだ、分かってるよ」

「俺はさらに娘が生まれると言い当てたぞ」ドラックスは言葉お続け、ロキの目の前で立ち止まった。「前の方に突き出ていたからな。抱っこしてやってもいいだろうか？」

一瞬、ロキは大男を凝視していたが、ほんの一瞬のことで、またいつもの素早い笑みを閃かせていた。「そうしたいなら、どうぞ。頭を支えて――」

ドラックスが赤子を抱き上げ、その仕草に慣れたものを見ると、ロキの言葉が途切れた。ドラックスの中で何かが崩れた。見るからに肩を落とし、赤子を近くに抱き寄せると、彼女が意味の無い声を小さく上げる間、その柔らかな髪を指先でそっと撫でた。彼が涙を流し始めると、ネビュラは空気中に塩の臭いを感じ取っていた。

「アイ・アム・グルート？」グルートが彼に近寄って尋ねれば、ドラックスは首を振った。

「娘がこれくらいの大きさだった頃のことを憶えている」彼は静かに告げた。マンティスが彼の傍に佇み、その腕に手を置くと、彼の肩に頭を寄せた。「絶対に彼女を守るんだぞ」

「必ず」ロキは首を傾げて言った。

ドラックスは満足したのか頷き、それから無視した涙越しに行った。「もしもスタークが再びこの子を傷つけるようなことがあれば、ソーが奴を殺すのを手伝おう」彼らはその後も語り合っていたが、ネビュラはその会話を追うことを難しく感じた。その内容は全て付帯聴覚処理機能によって記録されているので、必要とあれば後ほど聞くこともできる。

ソファの傍に佇んで窓の外を見つめ、彼女は何も言わず、顔に何の表情も浮かべていないガモーラを眺めることに気を取られていたのだ。

＊＊＊

ソーはアベンジャーズを新たな街の外を案内してやりながら、なんとか雷鳴を抑えようと強く抗っていた。彼らがこれ以上何を見たいのか、いつまで滞在したいと望んでいるのかも分からない。彼らがどれほどの情報を収集できるか、この国をどれほどの期間探索できるのか、それらを制限するのは彼にかかっているようで、ソーは神経を苛立たせていた。

少なくとも、周囲の案内をしている間はスタークに目をつけておくことができた。

「それで」日が沈み始める頃、市街地へ戻る途中にロジャーズが尋ねた。「次はどんなことが起きることになっているんだ？惑星が作られるところを見たことがないんでね」

ソーは肩を竦める。「惑星そのものの形成は終了している。とりあえずは建築を終わらせるだろうな。かつてのアスガルドと共に多くが失われたが、腕の良い職人が何人も生き残った」

ロジャーズは首肯した。「それは――良かった。じゃあ、これからは…建築作業ってことかい？」

「しばらくの間はそうだな」まだまだ多くの作業が目前に広がっている。彼らの世界を再建する切ない労働には、アシールの能力をもってしても、とんでもない時間がかかることだろう。それらの考えを脇にやり、彼は微笑んだ。

「もちろん、結婚式を挙げる時間は設けるがな」後よりは先に挙式を終えておきたかった。前方広がる幾つもの作業について考えを巡らせ、彼は口角を下げた。「その時には戻ってくると良い」彼は気もそぞろに告げる。「俺たちは、もちろん、お前たち全員を招待する。一旦ミッドガルドに戻り、他にも列席を望む者を集めてはどうだろう」

「結婚式」ロジャーズの表情が唐突にぎごちないものに変わった。「誰の結婚式だい？」

「俺のだ」ソーは誠実な喜びに笑みを浮かべて答える。結婚の正式な絆によって、ロキの心に巣食う傷ついた何かが宥められることを望んだ。合法性ならば甘い言葉が届かないところまで癒す薬となるかもしれない。

ロジャーズが口を開く。「誰と――」

「ロキだ」鋭い面持ちで彼らの隣に歩を進めたスタークが口を挟んだ。「ソーはロキと結婚するんだ」

その団体の中にいた者たちの表情は広範囲の感情を露わにし、他よりも上手に隠せた者もいた――主にエージェント・ロマノフとワカンダの王だったが。「そうだ」ソーが言った。彼らの表情に彼の喜びが幾らか殺がれた。目を眇める。「居心地が悪そうだな」彼は言った。

ロジャーズは何度か口を開閉させた。先にスタークが言葉を見つける。「幾つかの理由があるな、うん」

ソーは頷いた。「では、お前は列席しなければ良い」と告げる。

「彼は君の弟だろう」再び歩を進め始めてから、ロジャーズが何とか声を出した。

ソーはそれを認識して首肯した。その考えがよぎったことはある。何度も。だが、それについてはどうしようもない。「あいつは俺の子を産んだ」彼は告げる。「ロキと婚姻を結ぶことがそれ以上に衝撃的だとは思わないが」

彼が放している途中に市街地に入り、そこで何らかの建設作業を監督しているロキの声が聞こえた。そちらの方角へ向かうよう進路を調節し、角を曲がったところで、ヴァルキリーたちの恒久的な兵舎の建築現場の傍にいるロキの髪が視界に入った。

ロジャーズは彼らがソーサラー・スプリームと呼ぶ者と視線を交わして言った。「それについては僕たちは、その…これら全部の魔術的な副作用かと思っていたんだ。それが」腹を括り、負けずに続けた。「ほら、まさか、その、積極的な関わりの結果だとは思わなかった」

ソーは彼らを見やった。「そうか」いったいどうして、このことに関する彼の想いの深さに誰も気が付いていないのか疑問に思ってしまう。あるいは、抱くべきではない感情を隠すことに慣れ過ぎてしまったのかもしれない。溜め息をつき、それらの考えを振り払う。立証してやれば、問題を解明してやれるかもしれない。

彼は人混みを掻き分け、現在建設中の建物の完成図の映像を宙に浮かび上がらせているロキの佇む場所へと移動した。数フィート離れた場所では乳母の一人がフリッガを抱えて優しくあやしていた。

近づきながら、ソーは胸が軽くなるのを感じた。彼らが目の届かないところにいる時はいつだって不安を覚えるのだ。果たしていつの日か、それが記憶の彼方へと消え、彼の居ぬ場所で二人に害が及ぶことを今ほど恐れなくなることはあるのだろうか。

ロキの下に辿りつくとその腕に触れ、作業に集中するあまり彼の額に刻まれた小さな皴に胸がときめく。ソーが彼を引き寄せ、状態を倒してその唇を奪えば、彼を見上げた瞳が驚きに丸くなった。

「随分と機嫌がいいな」ソーが体を引くと、ロキは瞳に不思議そうな感情を乗せて赤くなった唇で言った。

「今良くなった」ソーは更にもう一度彼にキスをしてから、付いてきていた客人らを振り向き、パッと笑みを見せた。彼らはすっかり動揺しているようだ。他人にその表情を浮かべさせるのが楽しくなってきた。

＊＊＊

数日内に開かれた二度目の晩餐会に、ソーは堪忍袋の緒が切れかけていた。元々、ロキの賢い策略に助けられ、適当な言い訳をして早めに義務を避けてこのような場を抜け出すことができた頃からこういうものにあまり関心はなかった。

今や、二人とも最後まで残ることが当たり前になり、一時間が過ぎる度に早く帰ってほしいと思ってしまうような人々に乾杯してはご馳走を振る舞い続けなければならないのだ。ニュー・アスガルドにはまだまだすべきことが山積みだ。このような宴の主催は時間の無駄に思えた。

負傷したオークのようなペースで進む食事会が終わりに近づくにつれ、それらの考えに顔を顰めたソーはストレンジと呼ばれる男と魔術についてあれこれと語り合う様子を眺めていた。他のミッドガーディアンたちもソー同様に晩餐会の終焉を望んでいるように見えた。ロマノフを除いては。果たして、彼女はフューリーに報告するために必要な情報を充分集めることができたのだろうか。

ロケットが先程クルーメンバーたちに早くここを出て次の仕事を探さねばならないと話していたのは聞いている。ソーは翌晩に再び食事会を開く必要が出る前に彼らが立ち去る望みを捨てなかった。

「彼らはあなたの結婚に関する話には賛成ではないようですな」ヘイムダルはソーの隣で椅子に背を預け、テーブル越しに座るミッドガーディアンたちを眺めて言った。声音を低くし、室内を満たす音楽の中、辛うじて聞き取れる程度だ。

「ああ」ソーは同意する。ヘイムダルの存在にはいつだって安心感を覚えた。「賛成ではないな」だが、ソーは自分の行動を誰が承認しようと気にしたことはこれまでもあまりなかった。過去にはそのせいでトラブルを呼んだこともある。眉を顰め、顔を擦って尋ねる。「民はどうだ？彼らも反対なのか？」

ヘイムダルは一瞬不意を突かれたように目を瞬かせた。「あなた方の婚礼に？」

ソーがじろりと彼を見やれば、ヘイムダルは肩を竦め、微かな笑みを唇に浮かべた。「いいえ」彼は言って、言葉を続ける前に首を僅かに傾げた。「ご理解ください。生存者の多くはかつてのアスガルドが破壊されるまでにあなたを目の当たりにしたこともなかった。あなたはいつも国を離れ、宇宙の彼方を遊行されていた――いや」彼は首を振る。「これは叱責などではなく、ただの事実。オーディンの子としてのあなたを、民衆はほとんど知らなかった。そして今や、あなたは彼らの王。彼らを新たな家へと連れて来た。彼らにとって、あなたはもはや未知の王子とは完全に違う存在のように感じられるのです」

ソーはしばし呼吸を繰り返していたが、答えを得ていないことに気づいていた。「それでロキは？民はロキのことをどう思っているのだ？」

ヘイムダルは盃を取ると少し前のめりになり、ソーに身を寄せた。「多くは彼を信頼していませんでした。以前は。ですが、我々は死んだ」彼は言って、一拍置いてからゆっくりと続けた。「そして、無の灰色の中を漂っていた。肉体もなく。失われ。絶望して。ヴァルハラからは永久に切り離されて」そこで彼を見上げた黄金の瞳は明るく、直視するのも恐ろしいほどだった。

「そして、彼は我々を見つけたのだ。我々全員を。皆を掻き寄せ、我々にこの肉体を返してくれるまでの長い月日の間も正気を失わぬよう守ってくれた。この世界を、ニュー・アスガルドを与えてくれるまで」一旦言葉を切り、思慮深げに当たりの光景を見回すと、口角を下げて大きなため息をついた。「もしもあなたが他の者と婚姻を結ぼうと、また、フリッガ様を脇に追いやろうとすれば、民はそれを受け入れません」

そのような選択を取ることなどありえなかったが、その確実性のある言葉の響きにソーは身震いしていた。

「そもそも」ヘイムダルは再び椅子に背を預けると加えた。「婚姻はヨトゥンヘイムとの協定を保証する唯一の方法かもしれません」

ソーは怯み、唐突に悪化した頭痛に目を閉じた。「知っていたのか？」

ヘイムダルは彼を軽く笑った。「あなたが私から何かを隠しおおせたことがありましたか？我が視界は遠くを見渡す。近いうちに対処せねばなりませんぞ」

それは承知していた。あの約束をした時から承知していたが、あの時は形成せねばならないニュー・アスガルドがあり、その後には面倒を見なければならなかったロキがいた。そしてフリッガの誕生を通し、彼はひどく鮮明な確信を得ていたのだ。遠くの凍りついた世界を統治させるために、ただ一人の子も差し出したくなどないのだと。

人生を通して何かを学んだとすれば、望むもの全てが手に入ることなどないということだった。彼は溜め息をつき、ヘイムダルの肩をぐっと掴むと、ストレンジとの会話が終わったのか、ロキがバルコニーの方へふらりと足を向けるのを眺めやり、この晩餐会が早く終わることを祈った。

＊＊＊

トニーはアスガルドでの食事は毎回このような大事なのだろうかと考えた。どうにもやりすぎな気もするが、考えてみれば王家を食事しているのだ。提供された新鮮な食べ物と清涼な水を口にする――ニュー・アスガルドではまだ酒を醸造するだけの時間が経っていなかった――そして室内に溢れる話し声に耳を傾けた。

ストレンジとロキの会話は興味深そうだったが、それは彼らだからそう思うのだろう。トニーには魔術の基礎知識もなく、正直に言って、今以上にそれを理解したいとも思わなかった。物事はある特定の法則に沿って展開されるべきだ。それが人によってはそうとは限らないという事実が彼を苛立たせた。

やがて二人の会話は終わり、ストレンジが煌めく立体映像を睨みつけている間にロキが食堂の外にあるバルコニーの一つへ足を向けた。まったく、アシールの建築家たちには恐れ入る。彼らはの仕事は早く、建築物は美麗だ。約二週間で立派な街を作り上げたのだ。

あるいは、建築の神でもいるのかもしれない。訊いてみるべきだ。

椅子を引き、自分の行動をじっくり考えることもせず、美しい部屋の中を縫うように進んだ。ロキに訊いてみるべきだろう。なにしろ、今のところ、ロキは誰とも話していないようなのだから。

食堂の中では美味な料理と温もりの香りがしていた。外に出ると、夜間の空気は涼しくなっていた。外に踏み出たトニーは少しだけ身震いすると、手摺りに寄り掛かって佇んだロキが外を眺めているのを見つけた。

「お前はとても勇敢か、とても、とても愚かか、そのどちらかだな」ロキが振り向くことなく言った。髪を風に遊ばせ、市街地を眺めたままだ。その指先はバルコニーの手摺りを掴んでいる。噛みつくような夜風にも堪えた様子はなかった。

寒気は二人の分もトニーの骨身に沁みた。鼻を鳴らすと、口角を片方上げて言った。「前も言われたことがあるな」一歩踏みでれば、半分ロキがビクリと反応するのではないかと思ったが、相手の立ち振る舞いに不安げなものは見当たらない。「ところで、君は僕に対してそれほど怒っているようには見えないんだが」自分の幸運がどこまで続くか試すことにして手摺りに歩み寄ると、横向きに寄り掛かった。

ロキは遠くを見る眼差しで半分瞼を閉じ、街並みを見下ろして言った。「ソーが怒っているのはお前がその信頼を裏切ったからだ」

それは話題にしっかりと沿った答えではなかったが、トニーの頭脳は昔から回転が速かった。彼ならば点と点を繋げられる。彼は顔を顰めた。「で、君は初めから僕を信頼していない。そういうことか？」

トニーを驚かせるほど唐突にロキが彼を見据え、居心地悪くなるほど長く彼の視線を捉えていたが、やがて首を傾げると告げた。「お前は心中を明らかにしていたからな」

トニーは頬に熱が昇るのを感じて視線を逸らした。「君を怪しんだ僕たちのことを君に責められる謂れはないと思うぞ。君が僕らの惑星を焼き尽くそうとしたのはそんなに昔の話じゃない。それがいきなり現れて、ありえない約束をして…まあ、そんなにありえなくもない約束だったみたいだけどさ」溜め息をつき、首をゴキゴキと鳴らす。「だいたい、どうやったんだ？」

ロキはまた笑みを閃かせた。「魔法だ」

「ああ、今の世の中じゃあ、それが正当な答えになるんだってことをすぐに忘れちまう」トニーは手摺りの上で指を鳴らした。目の前に立つ男と、狂気と憎悪に満たされ、彼らの上に死と破壊を齎した男が同一人物だということが未だに噛み合わない。彼はロキに向かって口角を下げた。「僕が赦されることはあるのか？」

ロキは肩を竦めた。「お前なら赦すか？」

トニーは両親のことを思った。道路脇の車、銃声、スティーブの友人のとり憑かれたような顔。代わりに、そのようにペッパーを失うところを想像しようとして…彼は怯み、肩をすぼめた。「それもそうだな」と言って、そこで、何よりも誰かが――彼が知り、信頼している誰かが彼からペッパーを奪うことをそれ以上考えたくない一心で話題を変えた。「ところで、君と最初に出会った時は目が青かったと思ったんだが」

ロキが微動だにしなくなるところを見るのは不思議なものだった。それは同時に、彼がこれまで常に僅かだけでも動いていたことを意味している。まるで、それがとまった瞬間に時計の針が動いていたことに気づいたかのようだ。彼は口を開いた。「ミッドガーディアンの記憶力というものは――」

大気中に突如響いた強烈な雷鳴に、トニーは幸運が尽きるまで調子に乗りすぎたことに気付き、次の瞬間には手に掴まれた。背中が壁に叩きつけられた衝撃に呻き、眩暈を覚え、さらに空気中にはオゾンの臭いをかぎ取っていた。視界に光の点が泳いでいるのだと思ったのだが、そこで遅ればせながら気づいた。それはトニーを壁に押さえつけたソーの肌の上を電流が駆け抜けているのだと。ソーは怒鳴った。「貴様――！」

「ソー」ロキが近くで静かに呼びかける。ソーの肩の傍に立った彼は片腕を相手に回すことでソーの胸板に手を押しつけていた。トニーはソーの手首を掴んで相手を唖然と見つめ、そろそろ地面に下ろしてほしいものだと思った。「礼儀を」と加えたロキの声には面白そうな響きがあった。

「大事ないか？」トニーを睨みつけることを中断したソーが尋ね、ロキを一通り見まわした。

「ああ。彼を下ろして」ソーはしばし動かず、顎の筋肉をピクリとさせていたが、やがて頷いてトニーを一気に解放した。歓迎すべき空気を大きく吸い込み、ソーの肩越しにいるロキに頷きかけた。何らかの礼を示すべきだと思ったのだ。

「俺の視界から消えろ」ソーが言った。その言葉は短く切られ、腹の何処かから引きずり上げられたような響きがあった。

トニーはもう一度自分の立場を弁明すべく口を開いたが、大気中でパチパチと言っている電流のことを思い、より良い機会まで待てることだと考えた。「分かった」彼は言って、一歩下がった。「だけど、このことについてはまた後で話す必要があるからな」

彼はソーがひどく慎重な手つきでロキを引き寄せる様子をチラリと盗み見ながら、二人をバルコニーに残した。

＊＊＊

「落ち着いて、ソー」ロキは目をぐるりとさせて窘める。あたかも、つい先程までスタークが彼の傍にいたことなどなかったかのように。しかも、一人きりだったところへ、だ。ソーは顔を顰め、もう一度怪我がないか相手をじっくりと見てから、ようやくおとなしくなった。心臓は早すぎる鼓動を刻み、彼はゆっくりと呼吸を繰り返した。

「何故ヴァルキリーを一人もつけていないのだ？」眉をひそめて尋ねる。

「すぐ中には何人もいるだろう」ロキは答え、肩を竦めると彼を横目で見やった。「彼はあなたの友人だろう」

「かつてはな」ソーは言って、両手を握りしめると憤懣を振り払った。どうにもできないことだったが、この話題を持ち出す会話には望ましくない展開だ。とはいえ、持たなければならない会話であり、彼は恐れだけで義務を回避するような男ではなかった。覚悟を決める息を吸い込み、告げる。「お前と話すことがある。ヨトゥンのことだ」

ロキの立ち振る舞いが変わる。まるで衝撃に対して身構えるかのようだ。彼は慎重に尋ねた。「彼らの何について？」

ソーはあの時の約束についてもっと以前に話しておくべきだったが、そのような時間があっただろうか？溜め息をつき、首の後ろを擦りながら続ける。「お前が魔術を完成させるため二人でヨトゥンヘイムを訪れた時、俺は相手を話し続けさせたと言ったな」

ロキは目を眇め、例の如く話の先を読んで言った。「彼らに何を約束したの？」

ソーは怯んだ。「ヨトゥンヘイムは死にかけている」彼は言った。「雪解けだ。それくらい、俺にだって分かった。古冬の小箱かラウフェイの魔力のどちらかがない限り…」次にいうべき言葉を形作ろうと、声が途切れた。

「ああ」ロキは言って、唇が薄く、色を失った。「では、今もラウフェイの魔力を持っている可能性のある人物など、彼らは一人しか思い浮かばなかったのだろうな。つまり、彼らが私たちを氷雪の上で殺さなかった代わりに、私たちはヨトゥンヘイムを救わねばならないということか？」

話のはるか先まで無謀にも駆け抜けるロキの傾向は、過去のソーを随分と苛立たせたものだ。しかし、脳内にある言葉を誰かに抜き取ってもらうのは、勝手にした約束を認める過程をかなり容易にしてくれた。彼は頷き、顔を顰めると続けた。「彼らは他にも…その、部族の長同士で戦いを繰り広げているんだ。ラウフェイは世継ぎを残さなかった」

ロキは口角を下げ、注意深い一拍の後、まるで暗く、不慣れな部屋を横断しようとするかのように躊躇いがちに言った。「私が王として受け入れられることはない」

ソーはロキがヨトゥンと最初に持った交流と、そこから派生した出来事に思いを巡らせて言った。「そうだな」

ロキは顔を上げ、空を見上げ、「彼らは私が妊娠していると考えただろう」と言った。「ラウフェイの孫を孕んでいると。その子ならば、王として受け入れられるだろうな」

ソーの心臓は不快にも早鐘を打った。怒りを向けられることを待っているのに、その不在が彼を不安にさせる。「その時はお前が本当に妊娠しているとは思っていなかったんだ」何の相談もなく成立させた取引に対する弁明として、そう告げる。

「誰が私を孕ませたと思われたんだ？」ロキが尋ねたが、自問しているようにも見えた。なにしろ、直後にはソーに眇めた目を向けたのだ。「アシールとの混血。あなたはつまり、彼らがそれでもその考えを検討したと言っているのか？」

「彼らも必死なんだ」ソーが言った。

「私たちの子を玉座に就けてもいいと思えるほどに？」

「そうだ」ソーは答え、ロキの表情がまたも動くさまを見つめた。「ヨトゥンヘイムは落ちる。だが、そうならなくてもいいし、彼らはそれを理解している。お前なら、あの世界の崩壊を止められるんだ。そして、俺たちの子供の一人が成人したら、あの地を統治することもできる。子供たちなら、俺たちの民族の間に長く続いた戦争を本当に終わらせることができるんだ」

「私を殺しても長い戦争を終わらせることはできる」ロキの言葉は二人の間で冷たく、平静に紡がれた。

「そんなことをすれば、ヨトゥンヘイムも道連れだ」ソーはその考えにどこか遠くで雷が鳴るのを無視して言った。「彼らはラウフェイが死んだことは承知している。その後を追いたくはないのだと認めたのではないかと思う」

ロキは思慮深げに眉を顰め、首を傾けると明るい笑みを見せた。「いいだろう」彼は言った。「準備を進める。私たちはヨトゥンヘイムへ行く。そして何を成さねばならないか、見てこよう。急げ。以前訪れた時にもあの世界の断末魔の苦しみが感じられた。私たちにはあまり時間がない」

ソーは詰めていたとも知らなかった息をついていた。頷き、上体を傾けてロキにキスをし、バルコニーを去る。計画を練る必要があった。そして、それは婚礼の儀が始まる前に詰め込まねばならない。結婚式を後日に回すつもりなど、毛の先ほどもなかった。

＊＊＊

ネビュラはニュー・アスガルドが奪われた自分の故郷をどれほど思い出させるか、嫌になっていたが、それに関してはどうにもならず、少なくとも、そろそろこの地を離れる時が来ているようだった。出発の日が近づくと、彼女は王宮を訪れ、ロキの下へ案内すると言った女衛士の後をついて行った。

やがて彼女は王宮の外、市街地の外、そして草原にある林檎の木の前まで案内された。そこには頭を垂れたロキが佇んでおり、両手には青白い魔力の微かな光が蔓のように巻きついていた。彼女は口角を下げ、腰を下ろし、彼が作業を終えるのを待つ間、腕のメンテナンスを始めた。

「ふう」やがて彼は後退し、首を鳴らしながら言った。「これをする時はいつも頭痛になる」

彼が何をしていたのか、彼女は尋ねなかった。興味がなかったのだ。彼女は彼と視線を合わせられるよう、腕のコンパートメントを閉じて立ち上がった。彼はその動きを注意深く見つめていた。ネビュラは言った。「あなたは強力な魔術師だ。地球から連れて来た奴よりもさらに強力な」

彼は微笑んだ。どうも、それは彼のデフォルトの表情らしかった。「力は相対的なものだ」と、彼は言った。

募る苛立ちを脇に押しやる。「そのことについて話したいわけじゃない」彼女は言った。「あの男では私の助けにはならないけど、あなたならできるかもしれないと思って」

ロキは瞼を僅かにおろし、首を傾げた。「それで、何の助けが必要なのだ？」

彼女の生体認証センサーは会話の内容が聞かれない程度には女衛士が離れた場所に立っていることを示している。彼女が何らかの拡張機能を施されていなければの話だが。ネビュラは今のところ、この惑星でそのような身体改造の徴を見かけてはいなかった。声を低くして、彼女は言った。「私の姉のことで」

そして、それはロキの表情の何かを鋭くし、それを向けられるまではそこに無かったのだと気づくことさえなかった注目を受けた。「お前の姉」彼は言った。「ああ、ガモーラか」

「そうだ」ネビュラは脈拍を整えた。何度も上昇し、安定域を飛び越えようとするのだ。「彼女は――サノスが彼女を奪った。ソウル・ストーンを得るために。アイツは彼女を殺した。というより、殺そうとした。だけど、彼女は私と同じ。私たちが姉を見つけるまで、インプラントが彼女の肉体機能を再生可能な程度に維持していたの」

ロキは口角を下げる。「彼女の額にある、あの新しい傷痕のことか」彼が言うと、彼女は頷いた。

「そうだ。修理のほとんどは私が行って、そして…」自分がどれほど必死に作業をしたか、一つひとつの接続が正しく、正常に機能していることを確認するのにつぎ込んだたゆまぬ時間、ガモーラの心を元通りに組み立て直そうと慎重に捧げた献身を言葉にすることはできなかった。「そして、すべて正しく行ったと思っていた」

ロキが言った。「だけど？」

「だけど、そうじゃなかった」彼女は唸り、それから沸き起こった怒りの経路を変更し、できるだけ多くをバック処理に回した。彼女は彼の助けが必要なのだ。「何故かは分からない。だけど、姉はもう…何かが欠けている。他の誰も気づかないみたいだけど、私には分かる。気づかずにいられないほど、よく知っているから」

「もしかすると、彼女のトラウマ処理の仕方なのでは？」ロキが言ったが、ネビュラはそれを鼻で笑った。

「ガモーラがトラウマをどう処理するかは分かっている」

その返事を受け入れて首肯したロキは、少し歩き回った。長い時間を経て彼は言った。「お前はサノスが彼女を使ってソウル・ストーンを得たと言ったな」

「ええ」ネビュラが口角を下げる。「それに関係があるの？」

彼は肩を竦める。「もしかすると。手を貸すにも、おそらくそれが必要になる」

ネビュラは素早くソウル・ストーンの現在地についてサーチをかけ、メモリにその情報がないことを知った。「どこにあるの？」

彼は首を振る。「分からない。最後に見た時はあのミッドガーディアン――ロジャーズが持っていた。奴らがそれをどうしたのかは知らない。それを探す手伝いをしたいところだが、私はこれからしばらく時間がかかりそうな…外交訪問に出掛けるところだ。それに、私がその所在地を聞いて回りはじめたら、疑惑を呼ぶだけだ」その笑みは薄く、楽しげなものと苦々しいものの中間に見えた。

「私が見つける」サノスが何かを彼女に教えたとすれば、あの忌々しい石を追跡する方法だった。「あなたはその後で助けてくれればいい」彼に渋面を向ける。「できるの？助けてくれるの？」

彼の唇が歪み、それから彼女を見つめる間にその表情が消えていった。愉悦の影が全て抜けていくのを彼女は見た。一瞬、悲しげにも見えたが、その理由が彼女には分からなかった。「ああ」と彼は言った。「できると思う。そして、可能ならば、お前が姉を助けるのを手伝おう」

「良かった」彼女は言った。「では、これ以上時間は取らないことにしよう」彼が何の作業をしているかは分からないが、それを早く終わらせた分だけ早く外交訪問とやらも終わらせ、その分だけガモーラが必要としている助力を早く得るができるだろう。彼女が再び…正常になるために。

＊＊＊

トニーはソーに言われる前からニュー・アスガルドで歓迎されなくなるほど長居したことに気づいていた。なにやら、どこぞの融けつつある世界に対処するために彼とロキは銀河の向こう側まで行く必要があるということで、はっきりと出て行けと言われたのだ。

彼は抗うことなくその言葉を受け入れた。彼らの間にあった架け橋を灰になるまで燃やし尽くしたのは自分だという自覚があるのに反論するのは難しかった。それに、ガーディアンズの方もすでに控えている仕事に戻るため、出立の準備を終えていた。

ストレンジだけが残ることを望み、問いたげな眼差しを向けられたことで彼は説明していた。「この世界のような場所が存在しえるとは夢にも思わなかった。ぜひとも、より深く調査を続けたい」

ソーはロキを見やった――そして、それは相変わらずトニーの胸中で不快なものがせり上がる感覚を呼び起こした――ロキがただ肩を竦めると、彼はストレンジが残ることを許可した。では、人数が一人減った帰路につくことになるようだ。

地球への帰路は静かだった。トニーは接近する青緑の球体を見つめる。未だこれほど遠くからその光景を見ることに慣れていない。そして、今回の訪問で何か良い方向に帰ることができたのだろうかと考えた。

さらに、地球に戻れば夜はもっとよく眠れるのだろうかと考える。それとも、絶えず付きまとう思いは眠りを遠ざけるだろうか。下船する時、ネビュラが彼と並んで架橋を下りたので、トニーはそれらの考えを振り払った。「やあ」彼は言った。「ここは君の終着点じゃないと思ってたよ」

彼女は顔を顰めて彼を見やる。「私が訪問したら何か問題でも？」と問う彼女の声には奇妙で機械的な響きがあるが、ようやく聞き慣れたものになりつつある。

トニーは残された地球外の友人を怒らせたくなかった。両手を上げ、一歩後退すると首を振る。「僕は別に気にしてない」と告げた。「訊いてみただけだ」

ベネター号が離陸準備に入る中、彼女は頷いた。彼女が吹き荒ぶ風を無視して宇宙船が空へと上昇するのを眺める横で、トニーはロジャーズとロマノフに興味深そうな眼差しを向けられていることを無視した。「どうしてここに残ることにしたのか、教えてくれるのか？」と尋ねる。

彼女は黒い瞳を眇め、彼を見返した。「いいえ」彼女は言った。そして、踵を返すと歩き去る。彼はそれを見送ったが、何を言えただろう？ここは自由の国だ。本当にそれを望んでいるなら、彼女は街中に歩いて行ったっていいのだ。

「今のは何だったんだい？」ネビュラの背中に向かって眉をひそめたロジャーズが尋ねる。

「さっぱりだ」トニーは顔を擦り、目を上げる。「で、今回の訪問はもっと良い結果にもできたよな？」

ロジャーズは鼻を鳴らして肩を竦めた。「もっと悪い結果にもできた」

しばらくの間、二人は肩を並べて無言だったが、やがてトニーも鼻を鳴らすと頷き、玄関へ向かった。彼が不在にしている間に修繕作業は進展していたようだが、屋内に足を踏み入れれば、まだ焼け焦げたような臭いが鼻に突いた。

息をつき、彼は言った。「よお、フライデー、ミス・サイクスについて何かわかったか？」

＊＊＊

「俺たちがいない間、ニュー・アスガルドはお前に率いてもらう」ソーは渋面を浮かべて街並みを見渡す。たとえヘイムダルの有能な手に委ねるのだとしても、この地を去るのが酷く恐ろしく感じられた。かつてのアスガルドからはあまりに頻繁に離れていた。もしも、そうせずにいれば…

ヘイムダルは鼻を鳴らし、彼の気を逸らした。「あなたが不在の間だけですか？」

ソーは相手をじろりと見やり言った。「お前をヨトゥンの下へ送り込んでやるべきだな」

ヘイムダルの面持ちが真面目なものになった。「差し迫る婚姻の儀を企画するあなたの代わりに私が出向くことがさえできれば」彼の傍へ歩み寄り、街並みを見渡した。「本当にフリッガ様を連れて行くのですか？」

旅の計画を立てる間、最大の争点となったのがそれだった。彼女を連れて行くのはリスクを伴うし、それは承知している。ヨトゥンが約束を守らなければ、彼女は魅力的過ぎる標的になる――もしも、彼女にラウフェイの血が十分にあると認められればの話だが。しかし、彼女を置き去りにするという考えは肉体的苦痛を伴った。考えただけでソーの脈拍が速度を上げるのだ。

「ああ」彼は言った。「あの子は俺たちと来る」

ヘイムダルは溜め息をつく。「もっと多くのヴァルキリーを同行させるべきです」

ソーはバルコニーに両手を置いて寄り掛かると、頭を垂れる衝動を抑えた。「ニュー・アスガルドを無防備に晒すわけにはいかない。ロキと俺が不在となれば…」肩を竦める。条約を取り結ぶため調停の場を設けると約束したとはいえ、ミッドガーディアンたちが手を出さないとは信じ切れない。

「フリッガ様がもう少し成長されるまで待っては？」どうやら口論を一からやり直すつもりでいるヘイムダルが言った。もう三度目だ。

「駄目だ」ソーは手摺りを押すように体を離して言った。「それはできない。ヨトゥンヘイムはそれまで持たない」

「承知しています」ヘイムダルの渋面がより深まる。「ただ気に入らないだけです」

ソーは彼の肩を叩き、サッと笑みを見せた。「何を言う」強引な陽気さを掻き集めて言った。「何が気に入らないと言うんだ？」

＊＊＊

ネビュラとしては、地球の社会の大半が眠る時間帯、静かな夜間にエージェント・ロマノフと呼ばれる女と話したかったのだが、エージェントはロジャーズと居住区を共にしていたし、ネビュラは情報機密の概念を理解していた。彼女がこの惑星で探している物体について知る者の人数は少ない方がよい。

このため、ロジャーズが二人が共有する住居を去り、無価値なセキュリティシステムを抜けてこっそりと建造物に忍び込むと、ロマノフをダイニングエリアで発見した。部屋に足を踏み入れた時、ロマノフが息を飲むか、あるいは飛び上がるかと思っていたが、横目をチラリと向けられただけだった。「こんなところで会うとはね」ロマノフは小さな笑みと共に言った。

ネビュラは無意味な挨拶を無視した。「あなたはこの世の多くを知っている」彼女は告げた。「多くの秘密を」

ロマノフの表情が変わり、目の奥で何らかの調整が行われていた。その笑みは変わらなかったが。「そうかもしれないわね」と彼女は言った。「そう言われてみれば。どうして？」

ネビュラはテーブル越しに彼女の前まで進んだ。腰を下ろすことはしない。「あなたたちの情報データーベースを徹底的に調べていたのだけど、探している情報が見つからない」それは彼女を苛立たせた。この世界で使用されているセキュリティプロトコルの大半は子供騙しのようなものだ。それらを乗り越えるのは容易だったというのに、必要な情報が見つからなかった。

「ググってみた？」ロマノフはコーヒーカップ越しにネビュラを見つめて尋ねる。

ネビュラはこのドライな提案を無視した。「インフィニティ・ストーンの在処が知りたい。この惑星にあることは知っている。だいたい、あなたたちにはあれを運ぶ技術がない。だけど、現在地が明記されていない」

「それで、あなたはどうしてインフィニティ・ストーンを見つける必要があるの？」ロマノフはまだカップを掴んだまま、しかしそれを持つ指先に力を込めて尋ねた。

ネビュラは溜め息をつく。募る苛立ちに関する警告が次々と出現しては彼女をなじるので、何度も消去していた。「私事よ」と告げる。

ロマノフが椅子に背を預け、カップから片手を離し、ネビュラは腰にある武器を抜き出してロマノフに突きつけて言った。「やめなさい」テーブルの下にある武器が彼女のスキャン映像で火のように赤くなっていた。

ロマノフは苛立った面持ちを浮かべ、手をコーヒーカップに戻した。「言っておくけど」と、彼女は言った。「以前インフィニティ・ストーンを求めて誰かが地球に来た時は、誰にとっても良い結果にはならなかった」

「全部を持ち去るつもりも、あなたの世界に害をなすつもりもない」ネビュラが告げた。「そのうち一つに用があるだけ。それが終わったら返すこともできる」とはいえ、彼女の知る限り、それは破壊されるかもしれなかった。あるいは、ロキがそれを手元に置きたがるかもしれない。彼女としては興味がなかった。だが、ロマノフの脈拍と呼吸速度からして、この会話を続けるには保証する必要がありそうだ。

「ふむ」ロマノフが言った。「もっとも、この宇宙全体を焼き尽くそうという魂胆があったとしても、正直に話すとは思えないけどね」

ネビュラは眉をひそめる。答えを引き出すために丁寧に質問するコツを掴むことは終ぞなかった。「強引に答えを言わせることもできるけど、したくない」

ロマノフの目が不思議と変わった。表情の何かが動き、それはネビュラが時折鏡を見るリスクを冒す時にそこに映し出されたものを彷彿とさせた。ロマノフは軽い口調で言った。「試してみればいいわ」

ネビュラは苛立ったと息をつき、脳裏に浮かんだより暴力的な作戦を断ち切って唐突に武器を下ろした。「あなたに危害を加えたくはないの」彼女は言った。「誰にも危害を加えたくない。姉を助けたいだけ。お願い。この星の人たちがストーンを隠しただろう場所を教えて」

しばらくの間、二人はただ互いを見据えていた。ロマノフはさらに椅子の上で背を倒し、フラットな眼差しが変わった。もう一つの椅子を顎で示しながら、彼女は言った。「何が起こっているのか、きちんと話してもらった方が良さそうね」

＊＊＊

彼らはヨトゥンヘイムに軍隊としてではなく、必死な作業をする二人としてでもなく、付き人たちを従えて到着した。ビフレストの温かな抱擁からヨトゥンヘイムの凍りついた表面に足を踏み出すのは…奇妙な感じがした。空気が皮膚に噛みつくような感覚も、吸い込んだ瞬間に灰を凍らせるような感覚もないことに気づくと、さらに奇妙だった。

世界は暖かくなっていた。雪解けの時が来たのだ。周囲の荒地から目前の王都まで見渡しながら、その考えはソーの背に悪寒を走らせた。

ロキは彼の脇に立ち、しばしの間微動だにしなかった。彼らの中でただ一人、吐息が白く浮かび上がらなかった。ソーの腕の中で、現時点では不可能でも全てを目にしようと必死なフリッガが身動ぎし、彼女をあやすべく下を向いたソーの声は赤子の頬にうっすらと青が広がるのを見て掻き消えた。

彼女が目を瞬かせると目がピンクになり、虹彩に近づくにつれ紫色に染まっていた。「ロキ」なんとかして、彼は低く性急な声を出した。

ロキも一瞬の間彼女を凝視していたが、すぐに表情を殺して言った。「布に包んでいては暑がるだろうな。上着を脱がせてくれ」溜め息をついて指を閃かせると、自身の外衣が掻き消え、皮膚が鮮やかな青に変わった。「そもそも、この姿で彼らと会ったほうがいいかもしれないしな」ソーの驚いた表情に向かって、彼はそう言った。

「こっちに来た」そこでブリュンヒルデが静かに告げる。前に進み出て得物に手をやると、冷気がその重たげな髪を揺るがした。その姉妹たちが二人を囲み、王都の門から現れた集団に対し、薄い防衛線を築いた。

巨大な壁の中から出て来たヨトゥンたちは背も誇りも高い集団だったが、その立ち振る舞いは慎重だ。ソーは彼らの中に飢えを、絶望的な飢えを見た。そして、奥深くに隠された、だが表面に辿りつくべく爪を立てようとする苦痛も。

半分死骸のような姿は伝承に語られる荒々しいヨトゥンとは遠くかけ離れており、胸中で何かが痛むほどだった。彼らは衰えてしまった。そして、今や彼らはアシールと同様に、彼の民であった。「待て」彼はブリュンヒルデに言って、フリッガがくねくねと動くにもかかわらず、抱える腕に力を込めた。空いた手で斧を肩にかけ、ロキが一歩前進する間、その場から動かずに待った。

ヨトゥンたちは近づくにつれ、速度を落とした。ソーはその集団の先頭にガングルの姿を見つけ、腹に溜まっていた緊張が幾らか和らぐのを覚えた。彼らの居ぬ間に何かが変わったのかもしれなかったので、何を求めれば良いのか分からなかったのだ。

ヨトゥンたちは二つの集団の間に十分な距離を置いたところで立ち止まり、飢えた瞳が偽りだと示す平坦な面持ちで彼らを見つめた。その注目はロキとフリッガの間を行き来し、純血のアシールたちなど眼中にないところが全てを物語っている。「ニュー・アスガルドの王宮より、挨拶に参った」ロキは最後のヨトゥンが立ち止まると同時に、凍った世界の中で明瞭に響く声を上げた。

「ようこそ、雷神よ」ガングルが言った。「ようこそ、ヴァルキリーたち。そなたたちがこの世を訪れてから随分と時間が経っている。そしてようこそ、王殺しよ」

「父殺しでもあるな」ロキは快く返した。「それでもラウフェイ唯一の後継者であることに変わりはない。称号についての話ならば」

ガングルは一瞬ロキを睨みつけたが、その眼差しがフリッガの方へ戻された。「その子もラウフェイの血を引いている」

「そうだ」ロキが言った。「いずれこの子は強くなる。ヨトゥンヘイムを繋ぎとめる魔術を編むに足るだけ強く」これにその場に集ったヨトゥンたちに広がる騒めきを、ソーは見つめた。幾つもの手がそれぞれの得物に向かった。彼らがどれほど追い詰められていたのだろうと思ったのは初めてのことではない。ソーも同じ立場にあったなら、どれほど追い詰められていたことだろうか。

「しかし、それはまだ何年も先の話だ。教えてくれ」ロキは一拍置いて当たりの光景を見回す。「この地に住めなくなるまで、どれほどの年月が残されていると思う？」

「その子が成人するのを見届けるほど長くはない」ガングルは口許に不機嫌な線を引いて行った。ロキは何も言わず、ただその事実が飲みこまれるのに任せた。ガングルは両手で拳を作る。「だが、お前はアスガルドを再生させた」

「アスガルドを再生させたのはソーだ」ロキは首肯しながら言って、ガングルは鼻を鳴らした。

「お前の練り上げた力だった、魔術師よ」

「今度は魔術師、ときたか！」鋭く、楽しげな口調にガングルはまたも彼を睨みつけ、他のヨトゥンたちの中からも厳しい面持ちを向ける者たちがいた。一人進み出ようとすると、ガングルが片手を上げてそれを止めた。

「その称号に相応しい働きをした」ガングルが言った。「お前は死んだアシールを呼び戻した。今のお前には力がある」

「そうだな」ロキが言った。

「ヨトゥンヘイムを縫い合わせる魔術を支えることができるほどの力が」ガングルが言って、その声音には問うものがあった。感情を表に出さぬよう明らかに抑制しているのに、希望と必死さが伝わってきた。ロキはそれを把握したと示すように僅かに首肯し、ヨトゥンの一人が進み出るまで沈黙を引き延ばし、待った。

衰えた状態にもかかわらず、巨大な戦士は圧倒的な脅威であった。彼は唸る。「では、お前はそうする。今すぐにだ」

ロキは首を傾ける。「すると思うか？」彼は尋ね、そこに僅かに聞き取れた愉快そうな響きだけが、ソーが彼を引っ掴んで安全な場所まで引き戻すのを止めた。

「する」戦士は歯を剥き出しにする。「でなければ、貴様の伴侶とガキを斬り、その血で氷を染め上げ、貴様に正当な報いを与えてやる」

戦士の上背を、ロキは仰ぎ見た。斧を握る手に力を込めたソーの血潮に怒りと恐怖が悍ましい何かを混ぜ合わせた。彼自身の能力の全て、ロキの能力の大半を、そしてヴァルキリーの能力を熟知している。弱体化したヨトゥンなど切り伏せることができるだろうが、しかし――

「そうしたいなら、試すがいい」ロキは言葉一つひとつを冷たく、鋭くして言った。「そしてお前の愛するすべてを飢餓と熱中症による緩やかな死に委ねればいい。世界の雪解けを見届ける覚悟をせよ。お前の子らと伴侶の緩やかな貧窮を、己自身も苦痛を終えるためだけに死を懇願するまで衰え続けるのを覚悟すればよい」

ヨトゥンたちはその言葉に囚われ、魅入られたかのように彼を凝視し、心中の恐怖が表情に反映されていた。「それとも」唐突に明るい口調になったロキが続ける。「引き下がり、私の家族を脅そうなど二度と考えなければいい」

続いた沈黙の中でガングルは罵声を上げ、ほとんど唾を吐きかける勢いで問い質した。「して、お前は何を代償に望むというのだ？」

ロキはまだ二人の間に仁王立ちする戦士の向こうにいるガングルを見やり、告げた。「お前が考えているよりはずっと少ない何かだろうな。だが、どうせ雪の上で殺し合うというなら、私の連れにとってもう少し居心地の良い場所に移動してはどうだろう？ヨトゥンヘイムの上昇した気温でさえ、彼らにとっては対処しにくいからな」

＊＊＊

ノックされた扉を開いた時、トニーはそこにペッパーがいるものと思い込んでいた――地球の反対側への出張も終えたはずだ――しかし、玄関で待っていたのはミス・サイクスであった。「ミスター・スターク」彼女は穏やかな笑みを浮かべて言った。「旅はいかがでしたか？」

彼は思慮深げに眉をひそめた。ミス・サイクスについて、フライデーはとても有益な情報を呈していていた。彼女の経歴のあまりに多くの部分が黒塗りで編集されていたため、彼にナターシャを思わせた。その考えは一旦脇に置く。「ああ、まあ」彼は言って、一歩横に移動すると彼女に入るよう示した。「観光にはいいところだったが、住みたいとは思わないな」

「そう」彼女は応じ、彼に続いて居間へと移動した。「それで、脅威レベルについて、我々の求める情報は得られましたか？あの異星人たちはどのような行動に出るのでしょうか？」

トニーは彼女を凝視した。ソーから何らかの報復を受けるかもしれないと懸念していたことが、恐ろしいほど鮮明に思い出せる。ロキが彼を異世界へ連れ去り、そこで…まあ、正直、何を恐れていたかも分からない。少なくとも、家を構え、死者を蘇らせることだとは思っていなかった。

彼は言った。「正直、近いうちに交渉を始めるだろうと思うぞ」

「交渉」ミス・サイクスは、まるでこれまでその言葉を聞いたことがないとでも言うように言った。「何のための交渉ですか？」

トニーは溜め息をつき、グラスを揺らした。「まず手始めに、不可侵条約か？彼らは僕たちを攻撃しようとは考えていないと思うぞ、ミス・サイクス。それが主要関心事項だったのは理解している。彼らはただ…あの星に定着したいだけだと思う」

ミス・サイクスは瞬きもせずに彼を凝視した。やがて、口を開く。「そして、あなたは彼らが交渉のためにここへ来るとお思いなのですね？」

彼は肩を竦めた。「分からない。ま、多分な。ストレンジを惑星に残してきた。ニュー・アスガルドだ。最新型の通信機器を渡してきたから、交渉の場を設けるのに使えるんじゃないか」あの星の統治者たちが現在は他の惑星で交渉中、さらには結婚式を計画していることについては黙っていることにした。

そのような報せは惑星間での緊張が少し低くなってからでも遅くない。

「そうですか」ミス・サイクスが言った。「この件に関し、ご助力いただいたことを感謝します」彼女は立ち上がり、スカートを直した。「ストレンジ…に残してきた通信機器の情報を頂けますか？」

＊＊＊

交渉というものに、ソーは昔から興味がなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムに対する意見は変わらない。彼らは灰色の氷と凍りついた血痕に溢れた巨大な議場に通された。そこで一番大きな椅子を選んだロキは、抗議しようと口を開いたガングルに向かって片眉を撥ね上げた。

奇妙な話し合いの、奇妙な開始となった。ヨトゥンたちはロキがいなくなるべきだと訴え、ロキは自分の介入がなければヨトゥンヘイムは――それも近いうちに――死ぬのだと返した。彼らは古い傷や苦い過去について論争した。ラウフェイを打ち倒したことに対する刑罰と、その場でロキを処刑すると訴え続けるなら彼らにどんな結果が待ち受けているのかも。

その間中ソーは佇み、議論を強化しては忍耐を貫き、やがてついに溜め息をついたロキが大きすぎる玉座から立ち上がり、身なりを整えた。

「言葉の無駄だ」これまで言葉を無駄にすることを厭わなかった彼がそう言った。「生きたいか？ヨトゥンヘイムに生き続けてほしいのか？」

その場に集ったヨトゥンたちは彼を凝視した。呪われた男の姿など絶対に目に留めるものかと誓った者たちでさえ、その広間に来ていた。ロキは彼らを見渡し、片頬を上げた。「ならば、私を受け入れるほかないと承知しているはずだ。我が子が玉座を継がねばならないと理解しているはずだ。それに耐えられるかどうか、互いに話し合うがいい。明朝、返答を聞こう」

そこで踵を返し、ソーの視線を捉える。ソーは彼の肩に手を置き、周囲で咆哮のように声が上がり、一つひとつの声から議論が飛び出す巨大な議場に背を向け、冷たい客間へと向かって廊下を進んだ。

「賛同すると思う？」客間に入るなり、ブリュンヒルデが尋ねた。ここに向かう間、誰一人言葉を発していなかった。議論の声が客間からでも聞こえることにソーは気づいた。

「ああ」ロキは彼女にフリッガを私ながら言って、その一瞬だけひどく疲れたような顔をした。「彼らに選択肢はない」

＊＊＊

返答は明朝に来た。ガングルが彼らの扉を叩いて持ってきた。ブリュンヒルデが戸を開いた。ソーとロキはまだ二人の寝室から出てきていない。彼女の聞いた限り、昨夜はほとんど眠っていないに違いなかった。

「どうも」彼女が言った。世間話に価値を見出すことなど、長い国外追放生活の中で奪われていったのだ。「調子はどう？」

ガングルは彼女を見下ろし、鼻の付け根にしわを寄せた。「ラウフェイソンと雷神と直ちに話したい」

ブリュンヒルデは目を細める。「朗報？」

彼はただ彼女を見つめ返した。溜め息をついて片手を振ると、彼女は室内を横断して寝室のドアをノックした。触れただけでそっと動き、中を覗き込むに足る分だけ開いた。寝台と呼べるものが視線を引く。氷の台の上に毛皮が幾つも重なり、山となっていた。乱雑に積み上げられたそれらの中にソーのぼさぼさになった頭が見えた気がする。

ロキは寝台の端に座り、床に足をぺたりと乗せ、膝に肘を立てて頭を垂れていた。朝の薄明かりの中でその肌は青く輝いている。その肌の至る所に傷が――以前、ロキが彼女を灰の荒地から連れ戻した時にも見た傷が広がっていた。

「ガングルが来たよ」彼女は視線を逸らして言った。「話したいって」

彼は地面から目を上げることなく頷いた。立ち上がり、肌の上に鎧が出現すると同時に毛布が落ちる。上体を倒し、何かをソーに囁きかけると、相手は直ちに動き出した。ブリュンヒルデは部屋から離れると、ガングルに素早く視線を戻した。「ちょっと時間をちょうだい」彼女は告げる。

彼は頷いた。彼は…この部屋にちょうど良いサイズに見えた。彼と比べれば、家具も大きすぎるようには見えない。奇妙な感覚だ。ブリュンヒルデはヨトゥンがアシールより大きいことを予め承知していたのだが、霜の巨人との戦争の大半は彼女の時代よりもさらに昔のことだ。彼女が実際に彼らと戦場で対峙したことはなかった。

二人は居心地の悪い沈黙の中、ソーとロキが身だしなみを整え、ソーの腕にフリッガをしっかりと抱えて寝室から出現するまで待った。

「おはよう、ガングル」ロキが言った。「私は――」

「受け入れる」ガングルが背筋を正し、肩を張って言葉を遮った。

ロキは口を閉ざし、一拍置いてからまた開いた。「何を受け入れると？」

「そなただ」彼は、まるで自分の口からその言葉が出たことに衝撃を受けたかのように告げた。「そなたの助力。そなたの子の王位継承権を」

「それで、私が玉座を求めたら？」ロキは首を傾けて尋ねた。「我が生得権として」

ガングルの顎が張った。ヨトゥンの立ち振る舞いは読みにくかったが、不可能ではない。不快さが彼から立ち昇っている。「民族の終焉を齎す方法はひとつではない。そなたは我々を完膚無きまでに破壊する気か？」しばらくして、彼が尋ねた。

ロキは彼を凝視する。驚いたかのように息を吸い込み、首を振った。「いいや、どうやら私にもそうする気はないらしい」彼は答えた。「いいだろう。では、我が子が成人するまで、お前を摂政とする。そして、アスガルドと公正な条約に署名してもらう。我らは血と刃によって結ばれた民族となろう」

ガングルは目を閉じることで安堵を隠すと、頭を垂れた。「これらの条件を飲もう」と彼は言った。

ロキは頷く。「よし。アシールとヨトゥンの間に誠意を示すため、条約が署名される前にヨトゥンヘイムの核を安定化させよう」ガングルはまるで死刑の執行停止を言い渡された男のようにその言葉を衝撃として受け止め、ロキが続けるとピクリと跳ねた。「ひとつだけ、質問がある。自分自身で答えを見つけることはできなかった」

ガングルは今にも発動する罠を探そうとしているかのように、鋭い目を彼に向けた。「その問いを聞こう」彼は言った。

ロキは彼を見据え、どんな感情も漏れ出ないよう、目を閉じた。「何故だ？」と彼は問う。「何故、私は雪の中に捨てられ、見殺しにされたのだ？」

ガングルはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。室内の空気がより冷たく、より濃くなった気がした。ブリュンヒルデは半分体を温めるため、半分何が起こるかわらかないために身動ぎした。口を開いた時、ガングルの声はどこか遠くからしているかのようだった。「アシールが向かってきていることは分かっていた」ついに彼は慎重に言葉を選びながら答えた。「その軍勢の規模も分かっていた。そして、我々がどれほど力尽きていたのかも分かっていた」

ロキは鋭く、澄んだ眼差しを彼に据え、その言葉一つひとつに深い悲嘆が顔に刻まれていった。「互角に戦うには、もはや冬の核に頼るほかないと知っていた。だが、冬は無慈悲な女王。無償では何も与えてくれない」

「お前たちはロキを生贄にしたのか。勝利のために」相手が言葉を切って下りた沈黙の中でソーの声がする。ブリュンヒルデは彼の錨を目の当たりにすることに慣れてきていた。その表情を駆け抜け、空気が帯電することに。ガングルはソーを見やったが、一瞬だけだった。

「そなたはラウフェイの子、輝かんばかりの魔力を宿して生まれた。他の贄では不相応であった。アシールが我が国に侵攻するずっと前に死んでいるはずだった」

「だけど、私は死ななかった」ロキの声にはあまりに多くのものが含まれていた。それを聞くだけでブリュンヒルデは胸に痛みを覚えていた。

「そうだ」ガングルは同意した。「そなたは生き延び、我らは敗北した。そして、わしは長年、我らの贄が拒否されたのだと思っていた」

「あるいは、単にお粗末な選択をしただけだったのかもしれんな」ロキはピシャリと言い放つと同時に顔を背けた。表情を駆け抜けた悲痛なものを隠そうとするかのように。

「いいや」ガングルの表情も同様に、抑え込むには大きすぎる何かで歪んだ。「我らは良い選択をした。ただせっかちなだけだった。そなたは冬に捧げられ、そして今、ヨトゥンヘイムを再生し、アシールとの長きに渡る争いに終止符を打ち、再び我らを強くするために帰ってきた」

しばしの間、誰も口を開かなかった。ソーはロキとガングルの間に佇んでいた。空気は吹雪と電気の臭いがした。そして、ロキが割れるような声で笑い始めた。「そのようだ」彼は言って、壁に片手を押しつけた。「日入りの時間に私を待て」

＊＊＊

ペッパーは悪天候に足止めを食らい、一日遅れて帰宅した。トニーは屋敷の外で彼女を待ち受け、冷えた空気にも気を留めず、相手が近づいてくると微笑みかけた。彼女は身を傾けて彼の額にキスをすると言った。「あなたの方が旅先から帰ってくるのが早かったなんて、不公平に感じるわ。あなたの方がずっと遠くまで出かけていたのに」

「今度は君も一緒に連れて行くよ」彼は言って目を閉じると深呼吸をし、彼女の存在を噛みしめた。

「あら」彼女は座り込んでいた彼が立つのに手を貸すと言った。「結婚式のために？」異星人のロイヤルウェディングの報せを受けても、彼女はあまり問題視していなかった。もっとも、彼女はソーがロキのことを弟と呼ぶところを聞いていない。むしろ、彼女は参列してみたいと考えているようだ。

「ああ、まあ」彼は彼女に続いて屋内へ移動し、階段を上り、寝室まで行くと、彼女がヒールを脱いできつく縛り上げたポニーテールを解く様子を嬉しげに眺めた。「やあ、こんにちは、ミス・ポッツ」

彼女に両腕を回し、その肩にキスをするとペッパーは微笑んだ。「気分は良くなった？」指先で彼の腕を撫でながら彼女は尋ねる。「あなたが…落ち込んでいたのは知ってたわ」

彼は溜め息をつき、彼女の肩に額を擦りつけ、陽気な雰囲気を出す試みは徐々に弱まっていった。「僕は間違いを犯した」彼は言った。「そして、あやうく…」一歩引きさがり、『一つの民族全体の復活を阻止し、さらに友人の妊娠した恋人も殺すところだった』と手の一振りで伝えようとする。

彼女は彼の手を掴み、身を寄せるとその甲にキスをした。「あなたは知らなかった」と彼女は言った。

「そんなことは実際には関係ない」彼は言った。「少なくとも、ソーにとっては。それに、ほら、考えれば考えるほど、僕にとってもそう？ペッパー、奴ら、アイツの頭を撃ち抜くところだったんだ。それからその身体を運び去って研究するつもりだったんだぞ。僕は…」

彼は口を閉ざす。腹に巣食う吐き気を抑えるには最適な方法だと思った。「あなたはどうしようもない状況にいたのよ」彼女は言った。

「あいつらに赤ん坊が生まれたんだ、ペッパー」彼女には理解してもらいたかった。彼の所業の全貌を把握してほしかった。「赤ちゃんだ。ちなみに、すごく可愛い」

ペッパーは彼を抱擁すると、それ以上宥めようとはしなかった。トニーは彼女の首から肩にかけての曲線に顔を押しつけると、香水の甘い香りを吸い込んだ。

「そんな状況をどうやって良くするのか、僕には分からない」彼は彼女の肌に触れた唇を動かした。

「大丈夫よ」彼女が言って、彼はどうにかしてそれを信じたいと思ったが、その夜見た悪夢に対して何の効果もなかった。夜明けの薄明かりの中、悍ましい、蠢くものに叩き起こされたトニーはその場で吐いてしまいたかった。

「あなたには環境の変化が必要だと思うわ」ベッドの上、彼の隣で身動ぎしたペッパーがそう言って、彼の胸板に腕を回した。「しばらくの間、私と一緒にニューヨークに戻って来て」

彼は頷いた。東海岸に戻りたいという願望よりは、もう少しの間彼女の傍にいられるという考えが、こうして早鐘を打つ心臓と、喉の奥にせり上がる苦いものに見舞われていると、なおのこと魅力的に思えたためだった。

＊＊＊

城下町の大きな広場に彼らは集った。宮廷人、ヨトゥンの戦士たち、そしてニュー・アスガルドからの来訪者たち全員だ。巨獣も連れてこられ、人々はそれらに跨った。ロキは背の二倍はあろうかという巨獣に、特に問題なく跨った後、あたかも一連の動作の自然さにも狼狽しなかったかのようにソーに微笑みかけた。

この凍えた世界で彼の取る動作はこの地に完璧に所属するものと完璧に場違いなものの中間にあった。その考えに、自分の巨獣に跨りながらもソーの心拍は加速していた。

ガングルが咳払いをする。「世界の核は――」

「場所は知っている」ロキは膝を使って騎獣の向きを変えると、奇妙な面持ちで言った。「以前訪れたことがある」

そこで踵を押し込むと、巨獣が一気に駆け出し、一段の先頭へ移動した。他の動物たちも蠢き、突進し、駆ける標的を追った。周囲の世界が上下するさまに大喜びしてきゃらきゃらと笑うフリッガを、ソーはしっかりと抱えた。

世界の縁とも思える方へ向かって何里もの距離を一気に駆け抜け、やがてロキは騎獣の手綱を引いて、滑らかな動作でするりと獣から滑り降りた。ソーはこの場所に見覚えがなかったが、ロキはまるでよく知る場所を眺めるかのように、氷の上でゆっくりと回った。ソーが彼の横で騎獣を止めて降りた時にロキが言った。「私はここに置き去りにされた」

ソーの口がカチンと音を立てて閉じた。冷たく静かなロキの面持ちを見つめ、何を見ているのか分からないことに気付いた。彼が放棄されたことに対する憤怒、そして強烈な嫌悪感を覚える。フリッガを極寒の中に残すことなど想像もできない。たとえ、敵に勝利するためだったとしても。だが、もしロキが置き去りにされていなければ、二人が出会うことはなかったかもしれない。今頃ソーはアスガルドを統治する自惚れ、甘やかされた愚王となっていたかもしれない。

あるいは、傍にロキがいなかったことで、アスガルドは燃え尽きて絶え、再生することはなかったかもしれない。

確実に、ソーは現在彼の髪を掴み、雪の上に下ろしてもらおうともがいているフリッガを得ることはなかった。

「下がってくれ」ロキはソーが言うべき言葉を見つけられる前に告げた。「全員下がれ。術を執行する間、誰も私に触れてはならない」

「知っている」ガングルが言った。ヨトゥンたちはロキを中心に円を組み、ソーも下がって彼らの輪に加わった。ロキはそっと息をつくと、鎧が風に吹かれて消えた薄霧に変わり、コバルトの肌と渦を巻いた幾つもの傷痕を露わにした。

天に顔を向け、胸の前で何かを掬い上げるように手を合わせると、瞼が落ちると同時に眉間にしわが寄った。空気が静かになる。唐突に、気温が鋭く低下し、ヨトゥンたちの間にざわめきが走り、ロキの手の間に青い閃光が点った。

光は蔦となってロキの腕に巻きつきながら宙に浮かび上がるまで上昇した。内側にねじるように降下し、ついに地面に辿りつくと氷の中へ沈み、彼らの足下奥深くにソーが辛うじてその存在を確認できる暗い場所へと駆け抜けながら、氷の中を照らしていった。

光がそこまで届くとは思わなかった。そのようなことは不可能に思えた。だが、それは抗いながら進み、儚い光の蔦がほんの僅かにその暗い場所に触れたかと思うと――

光の爆発は目が眩むほどだった。ソーはフリッガの目元を腕で隠し、驚いた声を上げるなり光が薄れ、そして再び燃え上がった。その光は氷の奥下で脈打ち、すっかり満足して眠るロキの緩やかな心音を思わせるリズムを刻み始めた。

涙の浮かぶ目を瞬かせ、氷の中央に佇むロキの姿を見ようと細めた目を向けると、ちょうどその手から流れる光の最後の筋が氷の中へと潜り込むところだった。鼓動が押し寄せる中、彼は揺らぎ、ソーはブリュンヒルデの腕にフリッガを押しつけると輪を飛び出して彼の下へと走った。

ロキの膝がカクンと落ち、ぐるりと白目を剥いたところで彼の下へたどり着いたソーは、容赦のない氷の上に彼が倒れる前に受け止めた。その肌は十分冷たく、ところどころにソーの肌が凍りついて貼りついた。噛みつくような痛みを無視してロキを抱え上げると、剥き出しの肌の上にマントを被せてやる。

ロキは恐ろしいほどぐったりと腕の中に納まっていたが、その心臓は氷の下で脈打つ光と同調して鼓動を刻んでいた。身震いしたソーがその場に集ったヨトゥンたちを見渡せば、彼らは一丸となって頭を投げ出して歓声を上げた。喜びに満ちたその声の強烈な大音量は波となってソーに襲い掛かった。

＊＊＊

インフィニティ・ストーンの追跡は、ネビュラが地球に降り立った時に期待していたよりもずっと困難であった。その位置を割り出すのは容易いはずだった。少なくとも、その動力シグナルが現在地を暴いていただろう。

しかし、彼女では在処を探り出すことが叶わず、ロマノフでもできなかった。彼女は何よりもストーンに何が起きているのか知りたいがために協力することにしたようだった。

ネビュラは彼女の動機が何であろうと気にしなかった。無償で協力が得られるとは思っていない。そのようなことは愚行である。

だが、ストーンは隠されたままであり、相手はストーンの力を利用することで、その在処を隠しているのだと結論するしかなかった。それはつまり、二人がより実地的な追跡でストーンを探すことに繋がることを意味していた。様々な場所を訪れ、人々と話し、それらを運ぶことに関与した可能性のある者たちに賄賂を掴ませ、あるいは脅迫して回った。

二人の旅にはロジャーズもついてきた。何が彼を駆り立てているのか、ネビュラには分からない。あるいは、ロマノフが彼女に同行しているというだけで充分な理由なのかもしれない。

次の数日間で、彼女は地球の大半を目の当たりにし、その世界の住民の不思議な立ち振る舞いを見た。彼らは彼女を凝視したが、その姿をひどく恐れることはなかった。本来ならば恐れていたのだろうが、だからと言って彼女の方から彼らの反応をわざわざ調節するつもりもなかった。

新たに形成された新惑星についての報道を聞くことや、ソーとロキ、また彼女の旅の連れについての記事を読むだけで充分だった。

まず何よりも、サノスの娘として見られないことが不思議だった。少なくとも、ネビュラはその事実をかなり楽しんだのだが、進展の無さに対する憤懣に苛まれ、気を逸らすためにループ処理を始めれば、時に移動中や休憩中が何時間も奪われていた。

「それで」と、ある夜ロマノフが言って、ネビュラをそのループ処理から引き出した。ロジャーズは…どこかへ出かけているようだ。食事を買いに行ったのだと、二次メモリ処理から情報を引き出す。「あなたは一目見ただけでロキに気づいた。彼のことを知っていたと話していたわね。どんな出会いだったの？」

ネビュラは目を瞬かせ、現実逃避していた思考を整理しようとする。「彼は深淵を落下した」彼女はメモリファイルを引き出すと、それらの処理を始める。「サノスの部下の何人かが彼を見つけ、興味深い存在だと思ったために連行して来た。そこにいた時に彼を見た」

「彼による地球侵攻の前ね」ロマノフが言った。ネビュラはその発言に続く質問を待って相手を見据えた。それは一拍置いてからあった。「結構話したの？」

ネビュラの目の裏で、ある記憶が鮮明に詳細まで描き出され、非常に明瞭に再生された。背後に倒されたロキが頭を動かそうと無駄に足掻き、きつく目を閉じて悲鳴を何度も上げ続けている。

ネビュラは瞬いてその記憶を振り払った。拷問は彼女にとってたいして恐ろしくない。彼女自身何度もバラバラにされ、元通りにされた後となっては。組み直される度に、以前に比べて間違いが多くなっていったにもかかわらず。バックアップメモリから消去してしまいたい記憶は充分すぎるほどあった。「いいえ」やがて、彼女はようやくそう言った。「一度も話したことはなかった」

ロマノフは不明瞭な相槌を打ち、背後に背を預けた時には思慮深げな表情をしていた。ロジャーズが食事を持って戻ってくるまで、二人はそれ以上の言葉を交わさなかった。食事は脂っこく、ネビュラはあまり好きになれなかった。

＊＊＊

沸き立つ波となった勢いと共に、彼らは城下町に連れ戻されていた。ヨトゥンたちは彼らの周りを囲み、空そのものを引き下ろさんとする歓声を上げながら巨獣を疾走させていた。それも成功したようだ。雪が降ったのだ。この地に到着してから初めて見た雪であり、結晶の大きさにフリッガは素手で掴みかかり、桃色がかった瞳からは喜悦が輝いていた。

城下町に辿りつくと、祝宴はすでに始まっていた。ソーが見たこともないような活気があった。きっと、昔はあっただろう活気だ。あちらこちらに灯りが点り、氷の壁に虹を描き出す奇妙な幽光となった。

雪が降り注ぐ中、ヨトゥンたちが路上で、家の中で、屋根そのものの上で歌って踊った。

ソーはその光景をじっくりと眺め、それを目の当たりにできるようロキの意識が戻っていればよいのにと願ったが、生きていると分かっていてもロキの頭はソーの肩に重く寄りかかり、ぐったりとした体は死んだように冷たかった。

路上を進む中、彼らは四方八方から歓声を受けた。ヨトゥンたちはもっと近づこうと互いを押しやり、子供たちを持ち上げては彼らがロキの脚を覆うマント、あるいはソー、または特別度胸のある者たちは笑い声を上げながら手を握り返すフリッガに触れられるようにした。宮殿の内部に辿りつくまで歓声と喜びが彼らを追い、ソーは一瞬、彼らに抱き上げられてしまうのではと思った。

代わりに、宮殿の者たちは歌を歌い、宛がわれた客間までロキを運ぶ彼の足下に優美な白い花を投げかけた。扉を潜りながら震える息をつくと、祭りに対して戸を閉めたブリュンヒルデが問い質した。「一体何が起きたの？」溶けかけた雪によって髪が顔に貼りつき、口許はどうしようもなく伝染するような笑みが刻まれていた。「マジで？」

「たぶん、俺たちはたった今、ヨトゥンヘイムと和平を結んだ」ソーは答え、自分の言葉がしっかりと根付くまでしばらくかかった。

ブリュンヒルデは大きな声で一度笑う。感情を発散するに必要なバルブを緩めたかのようだ。彼と肩をコツンと合わせ、「たぶん、王サマの言う通りだと思う」そこでふと真面目な顔つきになると、ロキを突いて眉をひそめた。「彼、大丈夫なの？」

「おそらくは」ソーは力が抜けた彼の顔を見下ろして言った。「疲労の限界を超えるまで力を使い果たしただけだ。彼とフリッガの面倒は俺が見る。お前――お前たち全員は祝宴に加わってこい。彼らが再生にアシールが喜ぶ姿を見せてやってくれ」

ブリュンヒルデの渋面が深まった。「ホントにそれで大丈夫なの？」

ソーは肩越しに頷き、寝室へロキを運び込んだ。寝台はまだ昨夜の行為で乱れている。彼はロキをその中央に下ろし、快適に見えるよう手足を伸ばしてやった。それからブリュンヒルデの腕からフリッガを抱え上げる。フリッガはきょとんと彼を見上げ、一時の興奮が過ぎ去ったことで眠たげな目をしていた。

「大丈夫だ」彼は言った。「行って、俺たちの国交を強めてきてくれ。条約に署名するまで喧嘩は始めるなよ」

彼女は笑って退室し、ソーはフリッガが眠りに落ちるまでの間、しばしの静寂を与えられた。娘がすっかり寝入ってからロキの隣に寝かせてやり、溜め息をつくと毛布を求めて居間へ戻った。どうも、新たに冷え込んだ空気に耐性のない者は、家族の中で自分だけのようだった。

結局他に探し出せる毛布はないようだと、ソーは僅かな苛立ちと共に知った。徐々に悪化してはいても、寒さは彼を殺すには不十分だ。しかし、不快ではある。口角を下げ、果たしてロキはアスガルドで常にこれほどの不快さを感じているのだろうかと考えた。

それは嫌な気分にさせる考えだったが、脇に置き、心の隙を見せた時に彼を蝕むに任せるほかどうすれば良いのかも分からなかった。

＊＊＊

もちろん、翌日には条約の署名を終え、温かな気候へ戻れるというほど簡単な話ではなかった。何十もの問題についての議論があった。それらを持ち出したほとんど者が、それらが最初に問題になった頃はまだ生まれてもいない者たちだった。

ヨトゥンヘイムの目覚めより続いた日々の中で、そもそも両国間の亀裂が何故、そしてどうやってここまで深くなってしまったのか説明してもらうため、オーディンかラウフェイがまだ生きていれば良いのにとソーは何度も思った。

しかし、二人ともとうに死んでおり、だいたいどちらもたいして助けにはならなかっただろう。結局のところ、二人が生きていた長い年月で、彼らは和平を築くことができなかったのだから。

両国の不完全な歴史の中からなんとか和平を築くのは、生存者たちにかかっていた。議論はヨトゥンヘイムの貿易港の再開やガングルの摂政としての権限に対する厳密な規制から、惑星の精が再び劣化してしまわぬよう、それを保つためにロキが来訪すべき期間まで広範囲に及んだ。

「ねえ」ブリュンヒルデが交渉三日目の真昼間にソーの耳元に口を寄せて言った。「私はいつかヨトゥンヘイムで死ぬかもしれないと思ってた頃がある。まさか、退屈のせいになるとは思わなかったわ」

ソーは小さく笑ったのを何とか抑え込んだが、状況をもっと真面目に捉えていた者たちから厳しい眼差しを投げかけられると、小声で謝罪していた。少なくとも、日が経つにつれ、ヨトゥンたちのロキに対する冷たい態度は和らいでいた。ラウフェイ殺害に対する怒りを一旦脇にやることにしたようだ。彼らの世界が再生されたことを思えば、当然のことかもしれない。

少なくとも、誰も彼のことを王殺しとは呼ばなくなった。

貴族の中には親切と呼べるほどの者もいて、交渉中に沸き起こる反抗的な者たちに反論することもあった。一人――モグスラシルなどは時折笑みまで見せて、青い肌に対し非常に白い歯を見せ、ロキを見やる時にはその瞳に欲が点った。

ソーは彼の気配りに感謝すべきだと分かっていた。代わりに、手の甲がピクリと動く。何が原因にしろ、あからさまな興味が嫌だったし、相変わらずそういう目を向けられるという事実に驚きを隠しきれないロキの態度も嫌だった。

その嫌悪感をなんとか脇に押しやる。こんなところで怒りに身を任せるわけにはいかない。条約の署名も成っておらず、ガングルへの約束がまだ果たされていない今は特に。だいたい、と苛立ちを宥める軟膏として自分に言い聞かせる。ロキは毎晩彼のベッドに戻ってきたし、ニュー・アスガルドへ帰還するなり結婚するのだから。

ある夜、モグスラシルが彼らの客間の扉を叩いた時にも、その事実だけで嫌な顔を浮かべずに済んだ。この時間帯に訪問を受けたことは奇妙であった。ロキはヴァルキリーたちと共に議場に残っていた。ソーはフリッガが宥められないほどぐずりはじめたので、彼女を休ませるために客間に戻ってきたところだった。どうやら、彼の娘も彼同様に長時間に及ぶ国務は苦手なようだ。

ソーはモグスラシルに対し、僅かに眉をひそめた。たいして気に入ってもいないヨトゥンが現れるのではなく、他の者たちが戻ってくるものとだと思っていたので、適切な挨拶を口にするのに少々時間がかかった。「モグスラシル」ぎごちなく互いを見つめ合っていた一瞬後、彼は言った。「これは驚いた」

ヨトゥンはサッと笑みを見せた。「雷神よ、まだお祝いの言葉を申し上げていないことに気が付いたのです。両国間の条約はあなたと〈目覚めの者〉との婚姻を通して正式に結ばれることになるのだと聞き及びまして」喋りながら、彼はボトルを持ち上げていた。それはどうやら氷でできているようで、冷気を発していた。しかし、中にある液体は凍りつくことなく滑らかに揺れており、光り輝いていた。

フロストワインだ。

ソーは一度も飲んだことがなかったが、話には何度も聞いていた。それは誰から聞いても、並はずれて美味な酒だという話だった。彼は片眉を撥ね上げて――もしかすると、彼は本当にモグスラシルを誤解していたのかもしれない――応じた。「祝辞をありがたく思う」

モグスラシルの笑みが少し大きくなった。「すばらしい」彼は言った。「あなたの幸せに乾杯はいかがかな？」彼は持ってきていたカップを置くと、手首の一捻りでボトルを開き、ソーが答えられる前に二つのグラスに注いでいた。

ソーはこっそり顔を顰める。これはもしや条約事項の譲歩、あるいは貿易に関する話し合いに発展するのだろうか。まさか、モグスラシルが彼を酔わせようとしているとは思えない。とはいえ、ヨトゥンの社交場における嗜みに関する知識など、ほぼ誰も持ち合わせていない。あるいは、彼はただこれから新たな同盟相手となるアスガーディアンに取り入ろうとしているだけなのかもしれない。

なんにしろ、ソーはフロストワインを飲んでみたかった。差し出されたグラスを受け取り、モグスラシルへは硬い笑みを返していた。

フロストワインの甘く、シャープで清涼な味が舌の上で弾けた。無数の新たな味が互いに絡まり合い、それは甘い興奮を伴うものだった。それを飲みこめば、冬に澄んだ泉の水を飲むかのようで、冷えが喉を覆い、腹の中で弾けた。

心地良い感覚だったその冷えが広がり、激化し、快さが緊張した警告と入れ替わった。ソーは愕然とグラスを見つめる――まだほとんど減っていない――それからモグスラシルを睨みつける。彼は半分閉じた目で彼を見つめており、口元には怠惰な笑みを浮かべていた。

「中に何が入っている？」ソーが尋ねる。というか、尋ねようとした。喉と口が痺れ、それも素早く広がって心臓と肺にまで至った。胸中で動悸が激しくなると、彼はよろめき、壁に掴みかかった。掌に壁の感触がない。指先が感覚を返さなかった。「何が――」

「まったく、喋ろうとするな」モグスラシルが言って、自分のグラスを置くと進み出たが、ソーの手が届く範囲からは充分距離を取った。ソーは腰を折り、凍りついた喉を通して僅かばかりの空気を強引に吸い込みながら、彼を睨み上げた。目の前の景色は激しく揺れ動いていた。「力を抜け。祈りたいならそうしろ。ほどなく、お前は死ぬのだから」

ソーは雷を聞いた気がしたが、遠く感じられた。フリッガは彼の背後にある部屋で横になり、眠っている。フリッガ――

ソーは歯を食いしばり、意思の力で心臓を脈打たせた。「何故――何故――」

「本当にそんな問いに答えることでお前の時間を無駄にしてほしいのか？」モグスラシルが尋ねる。「まったく、アシールにだって望ましくない問題を解決する方法はあるだろう？」モグスラシルは顔を顰め、それからソーのグラスを持ち上げた。「もっと飲んだらどうだ？」

「殺す」ソーは搾り出すように言うと、心臓の鼓動が乱れ、冷気が脚を駆け下りたせいで、力が抜けて膝をついていた。

「残念だが、私の方が先にお前を殺してしまったようだ」モグスラシルが言った。「これで少しでも気が安らぐなら、個人的な恨みがあったわけではない。お前はただ…邪魔なだけだ」

ソーは頭をスッキリさせるためか、その言葉を拒否するためか、頭を振った。モグスラシルは舌を鳴らした。「今やヨトゥンヘイムは癒された」彼は告げる。「そしてお前がいなければニュー・アスガルドは弱る。条約など要らぬ。ラウフェイの世継ぎが帰ってきたのだからな。我が民族は再び強くなれる。新王がアシールと混血の私生児ではなく、純血ならば尚のこと」

その時になって、ソーはようやくモグスラシルが手に握る物体を見た。小さく鋭い刃だ。モグスラシルはソーを回り込み、その向こうにある部屋へ向かうように足を踏み出し、ソーは手を伸ばして彼の凍った鎧に必死に掴みかかると、充血した目で相手を睨み上げる。同時に、心臓の鼓動がようやく、平坦な脈を打ち始めた。「させない」彼は唸った。

「お前」モグスラシルは眉をひそめて彼を見下ろし、ナイフを握り直した。「今頃は盲信でいるはずだと思っていたが」

「ああ、彼を殺せるような毒を見つけられるとは思わないな」部屋の向かい側から、ロキのひどく冷静な声がした。ソーは突如沸き起こった希望に血が昇り、チカチカする視界をはっきりさせようと目を瞬かせて彼を見やった。ヨトゥンも弾かれたように振り返り、火傷を負ったかのようにソーから飛びのいた。

彼は叫んだ。「殿下、誤解です！私は――」

「私に嘘をつくと言うなら」ロキがもう一歩進み出ると同時に、その手にダガーが滑り出た。「もっと努力しないと」

モグスラシルは二人の間に視線を走らせた。ソーは空気を啜るように吸っていたが、指先の感覚が戻りはじめていた。頭もすっきりとし始める。モグスラシルは繰り返した。「誤解です、私は彼を発見――」

ロキはもう一歩踏み出し、首を傾けて溜め息をついた。「暗殺未遂が起きるのは必然的だったが、正直もっと期待していた」

モグスラシルの肌に紫色の斑点が浮かんだ。ソーは彼の筋肉が張りつめるのを見て、次の瞬間何が起こるのか、日を見るより明らかに感じた。ヨトゥンは一気に部屋を横断するだろう。もはや、戦闘無くして生存は叶わないと承知しているはずだ。彼はより大きな脅威であるロキに飛び掛かり、それからソーの喉を掻き切るために戻り、その後フリッガに何をするかは誰にも分からない。

ソーはきつく締まった喉から声を絞り出したが、警告には足りない。同時にモグスラシルが唸っていた。「俺ならば、お前に優しくしてやれたのに」そして動くと、一気にロキに襲い掛かった。

ヨトゥン戦士の剛力に対し、ロキでは相手になるはずがなかった。だが、モグスラシルが彼を切り裂くなりロキは霧のように薄れ、一瞬後に柔らかな音がと皮膚の焼ける臭いがした。

モグスラシルは全身を痙攣させ倒れると、ドスンと地面に叩きつけられた。その肉体から煙が上がる。ロキがその隣に立ち、何の感情も窺えない死骸を見下ろした。片手の指が苦悶に曲げられ、もう片方の手がその手首をきつく握りしめている。

「ロキ」ソーは喉を凍りついたような締め付けがようやく和らいだことで、なんとか搾り出した。床を押して半分よろめきながら立ち上がったが、直後にはロキがそこにいて胸板の中心に手を置いて唸り声を上げていた。

激痛は唐突で押し潰されるほどの、ソーの体にある全細胞を一斉に刺激するに足るもので、直後に消えたかと思うと、冷気と手足のだるさを道連れにしていた。ロキに対して倒れ込み、美味な空気を激しく吸い込んでいると、ロキが捨て置かれたグラスを手に取って、片手に握っていたものを中に入れる様子に辛うじて気が付いた。「毒だ」ロキは小馬鹿にするように言った。「奴ら、あなたを毒殺しようとしたんだ」短く、可笑しげな声を上げる。

「それはお前の得意分野だということを知らなかったようだな」ソーは呼吸が穏やかになるにつれ、しっかりとした言葉を紡げるようになって言った。

ロキは鼻を鳴らして問い質した。「大丈夫か？」ソーの肩を掴み、彼を覗きこもうとする。

「問題ない」ソーは答え、確かめるように手を開け閉めし、笑みを動員させた。「大丈夫だ。お前は？」視界にロキの手が映る。その皮膚には無数の醜い赤い線が走っていた。

ロキは「奴を最も早く無力化できるのは炎だと思ったから」としか言わなかった。ソーの質問の答えにはなっていなかったが、それ以上の答えを得られないことくらい分かっていた。すでにロキは手を動かし、幻術か何かで隠すことにより負傷は消されていた。「このことは直ちにガングルに知らせるべきだ。うまくいけば、これを利用して――」

ソーは彼を掴み、勢い良く引き寄せると、確実だった死の最後の一筋が消える中、彼に口付けをしていた。「私たちは――」ロキは彼の唇に触れたまま言って、二人が触れ合う場所の向こうにある何かを示す。

「ちょっと待て」ソーは言って、キスを深めた。誰かにこれを奪われるところだったのだという考えに、激しく感情が揺さぶられていた。時には、この世の誰も彼もがこれを奪おうとしているかのように感じられた。

ロキは小さな声を上げて彼をしっかりと抱き返すと、しばらくの間、次に来るべき策略や計略は一旦脇に追いやられた。

＊＊＊

ブリュンヒルデは眠りと、アシュランの絡まり合った手足の中から激しく揺り起こされるとは思わなかった。ぼんやりと目を開くと、仲間の顔があった――一瞬、彼女の意識は不快気に飛び跳ね、古い悪夢に落ちてしまったのだと信じかけた――しかし、ダグマルは言った。「起きて、多分、戦いがある」

「何だって？」ブリュンヒルデは同様に目が覚め、眠りの残滓を振り払おうとするアシュランから離れながら問い質した。剣に手を伸ばす。「なんで？誰と？」

ダグマルが――どんな任務も率先して受けようとする、長身で赤毛をした情の深い女だ――彼女のブーツを差し出した。「どこぞのヨトゥンが王に毒を盛ろうとした」彼女は答えた。

「何だって？」

「王は無事よ」ダグマルが言った。「だけど、王と婚約者は主食堂に向かっているところで――」

「オーディンの醜い一つ目顔め」ブリュンヒルデは罵ると跳ねるように立ち上がり、性急な手で鎧を引っ被った。「二人の下へ行って。今！できるだけ早く追いかけるから」この状況がどれほどいい具合に進むかは想像できた。心臓が早鐘を打つ中、彼女はベッドを振り返った。「ここに残って。もし何もかもダメになったらヘイムダルを呼べば――」

「そんなことはしない」アシュランは言って、決意に満ちた面持ちで鎧を着た。

「アシュラン――」

「いつまでも私を失うことを恐れることはできないわよ」アシュランはそう言うとブリュンヒルデの頬を挟みこむように手を添え、身を寄せて素早く優しいキスをした。「ほら、早く行かないと。主君たちが私たちを必要としている」

ブリュンヒルデは舌に浮かんだそれ以上の抗議を噛み殺した。相手が聞く耳を持たないことは解っていた。それでも顔を顰めるとズカズカと廊下に出て、祝宴の物音がする食堂の方へと急いだ。

二人は横手の通路から目的地に到着したが、食堂で席に着いた大勢のヨトゥンたちには無視された。彼らの興味はソーとロキの方にあり、ちょうどヨトゥンたちの集いの中心に歩を進めた二人は長い食卓を通り過ぎ、ガングルが座って食事をしている場所まで移動しているところだった。そこで彼は身を屈め、ガングルのボウルの前にある石の上にダイヤモンドのように輝く小さなクリスタルを溢すように広げた。

周囲の者たちが叫び、武器に手を伸ばす中、ガングルは凍りついた。ブリュンヒルデはこっそりと呪いの言葉を呟くと部屋に入り、もはや彼女を無視していないヨトゥンたちがずらりと並ぶ二つのテーブルの間に立った。彼らは奇怪なものを見るような目で彼女を見ている。彼女は彼らが立ち上がり、怒りを示すまで秒読みした。

ロキは両手に何も持たず、一歩下がった所にソーを控えたまま、ガングルをじっと見下ろす。ガングルは手を伸ばし、一番近くにいた仲間の腕を掴むと、ちょうどテーブルを飛び越えようとしていた彼を止めた。ガングルは短く切った言葉を投げかけた。「これは何だ？」

「それも分からないとは驚いた」ロキは微笑んで言った。「『ミラムの涙』はヨトゥンヘイムでしか手に入らない。確か、かつて戦士たちが刃に仕込んでいたのではなかったか？」

「何かは分かっている」ガングルが言った。「どこで見つけたのだ？」

ロキは鼻を鳴らして手を伸ばすと、小さな宝石を一つ手に取り、指で挟んでコロコロと転がした。「我が家族の一員の血の中に」彼はテーブルに寄り掛かって答える。とても和平への交渉が唐突に破棄にされてしまう危機に瀕しているようには見えない。「どうやら誰かがワインのボトルに入れて差し出したらしい」

しばしの間、ヨトゥンの一人も口を開かなった。ブリュンヒルデは彼らが仲間に視線を走らせ、その場にいない者を探す様子を肌で感じられる気がした。ガングルが口を開いた時、その声はひどく掠れていた。「そなたの娘は――」

「無傷だ」ロキが言った。「暗殺者は失敗した」

彼を凝視するガングルの表情は不信と驚愕の間で凍りついていた。「どうやって？」彼が尋ねる。

ロキは肩を竦めた。「私は強力な魔術師だからな」彼は蔭の差した眼差しで部屋を眺めまわしながら言った。「それに、考え抜かれた暗殺計画ではなかった。言っておくが、私が単独でこの国を混乱に陥れることができたのも、こういった決断ばかり下されていたからだぞ」

ブリュンヒルデはガングルの表情に含まれた硬い憤怒を読み取ることができた。果たして、ついにロキが行き過ぎた発言をしてしまったかと危ぶんだが、ガングルは歯を噛みしめて顔を背けた。「暗殺を試みた者はどこにいる？そやつのことは――」

「死んだ」ロキが言った。「奴の死体は私の部屋にある。さて、せっかく皆ここにいるんだ。他にも試したい者はいるか？」その場に集ったヨトゥンたちは彼を凝視し、ブリュンヒルデは彼らの瞳に初めて恐怖を見た気がした。「それは良かった」続いた沈黙に向かって彼は言った。「贖罪金として私が望むような物をお前たちは持ち合わせていない。しかし、国交を続けるためにも、両国の間に平和条約を調印するべきだと思う。今すぐ。私の許婚や私たちの子供に危害が加えられようものなら、どんな結果が待ち受けているのか詳細に記した附則を加えて」

それは多くを求めすぎだと確信していたブリュンヒルデは息を詰める。しかし、ガングルは首肯すると厳しい渋面を浮かべて立ち上がった。「契約書をここへ！」彼は背後に佇む衛兵の一人に向かって吠えた。「今署名をする」それからロキに目を戻す。「それからはしばらくの間、この地を離れてもらった方が最善だろう」

ロキの笑みは素早く閃いたもので、僅かに頭を下げたためにブリュンヒルデの一からでは良く見えなかった。「もちろんだ」彼は告げた。「だいたい、結婚式に出なければならないからな」

＊＊＊

ソーはヨトゥンたちと条約を締結することはないと思っていた。最後の最後でうまくいかなくなると完全に信じ込んでいたのだが、そうならなかった。彼らは契約書を運び込むと、性急に片付けられたテーブルの上に並べた。盃や皿を使って紙片を伸ばし、書記らが急いでロキの求めた附則を付け足した。

それは議論の時間をもっと多く与えられていれば、ヨトゥンたちが求めていただろう契約書ではなかった。だが、彼らは受け入れた。恐れているのだとソーは気づく。受け入れなければロキが立ち去り、その血筋も連れ去られるのだと。

ガングルが署名をする。その名のルーン文字が紙面に描かれると青い光を閃かせた。彼は鉄筆をロキに手渡し、奇妙な面持ちでそれを受け取ったロキがソーへ差し出す。ソーは唖然とし、ロキは片眉を撥ね上げた。「あなたがニュー・アスガルドの王だろう」彼はどこか窘めるような声音で言った。

「そして俺は署名する」ソーはぎごちなく舌を動かして告げた。ロキがそれを彼の中から引き出してから、もはや毒の影響は感じていなかったがのだが、それにもかかわらず心臓が早鐘を打った。ブリュンヒルデが彼らの傍に佇み、機嫌悪く疲れた目をしているフリッガを抱えている。しかし、たとえ娘が記憶することはなくとも、調印の場にいることが大事だった。

この条約は彼女の遺産の半分を確保するものだ。いつの日か、この場にいたのだと言えなければならない。

その考えを振り払い、紙面を指し示す。「お前が署名した後にな」

ロキの瞳孔が開き、表情が複雑なことをするのを見たが、すぐに契約書に向かったので、その光景をしっかり見届けることはできなかった。彼は羊皮紙に自分の印を結ぶと、ソーが鉄筆を受け取った時にはその指先が氷のように――ヨトゥンヘイムの核そのもののように、冷たかった。彼も腰を曲げ、契約書に名を記した。

「よし」そろそろ目が覚めるのではないかという考えに眩暈すら覚え、彼は言った。これは夢に違いない。両国間にあまりに長く続いていたというのに、この残酷な戦乱に終止符を打てたはずがない。

「終わった」ガングルの表情もソーの感覚と同様に唖然としていた。それから、なにやら呆然とした喜びを瞳に湛えて顔を上げると、告げる。「では、そなたは去るべきだ、再生者よ。そなたの帰還までにこの宮廷を整えてさせてくれ」

この時ばかりは唇に笑みの兆しさえ見せずに、ロキは首肯した。「いいだろう」そう言って踵を返すと、ソーと目を合わせる。「私たちをニュー・アスガルドに運ぶ前に、外へ出よう」

ソーはただ頷き返すことしかできなかった。目を覚ましたかった。他の誰かによる暗殺未遂を受ける気がしてならなかった。しかし、彼らが食堂を去る間、沈黙して彼らを見送っていたヨトゥンたちも立ち上がると、彼らの後に続いて灰色の空の下、雪の上に佇んだ。

ふわふわと舞い降りる雪の結晶は丸々として、サラリとしていた。フリッガの顔に落ちるが、その青い肌の上で融けることはない。ソーは今や二つの世界の子、両国にとっての王太子となった娘を見下ろすと、深い喜びと複雑な悲しみに胸が疼いた。

ロキがそこで彼の腕に、娘よりも濃い青色の手で触れた。そして言った。「家へ連れ帰ってくれ」

ソーは彼に腕を回すとビフレストを召喚した。

ビフレストは虚空を横断して彼らをニュー・アスガルドへ運び、王家の居住区の真ん前に下ろした。ソーは周囲を見回し、甘い空気を吸い込み、肌に温もりを感じ、数日留守にしている間にどのような変化があったのだろうかと考えた。

着陸する時に元の姿に戻りながら、ロキは不思議な面持ちをしていたが、ソーが問題はないかと尋ねられる前に、周辺の建物からヘイムダルが出て来た。彼自身、不思議な面持ちを浮かべて口を開いていた。「うまく行ったのですか？」

ソーは頷いた。「できる限りうまくやれた」彼は答えた。「両国の間に条約が結ばれた。ヨトゥンヘイムはもはや雪解けの危機に瀕していない」ヨトゥンヘイムの制裁を解くことなど、他もあったが、それらは待てる。「俺たちのいない間に何があった？」

ヘイムダルの表情が渋くなった。「中へ」と彼は言った。「そこですべて説明しましょう」

＊＊＊

ニュー・アスガルドへの帰還はブリュンヒルデにとって鎮痛薬のようなものだった。望みもしなかった長い亡命生活の中で、自分の故郷がどのような感じだったのか忘れていたのだ。ニュー・アスガルドはそれらの記憶を呼び戻し、ヘイムダルの齎す報せを聞くためにすぐに屋内に閉じ込められたとはいえ、こうして甘く暖かい大気の中に戻ってこれたのをありがたく感じた。

「ミッドガルドより交信がありました」渋面を作ったヘイムダルが彼らを開けた広い部屋に案内しながら言った。出発前にはなかったと断言できる部屋だ。

「ほう？」ロキが言った。「彼らも条約を結びたいと？」

ヘイムダルはチラリと彼を見やり、溜め息をついた。「かもしれません。彼ら自身、自分たちが何を望んでいるのか判断がついていないように思いますが、あなたたち二人と対話を要求しています」

ソーは口角を下げる。「どうやって要求してきたんだ？」

ヘイムダルは肩を竦める。「あの者たちが残して行った、ストレンジと呼ばれている男の手元に通信機を残したのです。私は彼から言伝を受けました」

ソーは溜め息をつき、それから窓の外を見るためそちらに歩み寄った。頭上はまだ晴天なので、要求についてはあまり気にしていないようだ。彼は尋ねる。「俺たちとの対話を誰が要求してきたのだ？」

「異なる国家の長官らによって形成された議会」ヘイムダルが言った。「と理解しています」

ソーは空に向かって眉をひそめ、何も言わなかった。ロキはふらりと彼の方へ歩み寄ると、その隣の壁に寄り掛かり、一瞬の間、疲れた顔を見せて言った。「いずれは彼らと対話せざるを得ないんだ。でなければ、ある日いきなり現れる。たぶん、その頃には対話に応じる時期を過ぎている」

ソーは顔を顰めたが、その表情はすぐに隠れた。「俺が行こう」彼はロキを見やって告げた。「お前はここに残り、この地が――」

「彼らはあなた方二人との対話を要求しました」ヘイムダルが言って、ソーにジロリと睨まれると表情を硬くした。

「ヨトゥンヘイムへは二人とも行った」と言ったロキの表情は、ブリュンヒルデが読むことのできる範囲を超えていた。彼はソーの腕に触れ、彼女は果たしてソーがまるでどうしようもなく彼に惹かれているかのように、その手に寄り添っている自覚があるのだろうかと考えた。「あなたがどれだけミッドガルドを大事にしているか分かっている。私たちで――」

「お前を大事に思っているほどではない」ソーが言って、二人きりではないのだと思い出したかのように強張ると同時に顎の筋肉がピクリと跳ねた。「奴らはお前を殺そうとしたんだぞ」

ロキは肩を竦める。「大勢がそうだ」彼は言った。「それに、あの時の私は弱っていた。友好関係を築くなら――」と彼は鼻を鳴らし「――彼らの緊張を解いてやらねば。問題が大きくなる前に二人で行って片付けて来ようじゃないか」

しばしの間、ソーは何も言わず、ただ彼を見つめていた。やがて頷くと、ロキから視線を外さずにヘイムダルを向いた。「いいだろう」彼は言った。「国交談議に対処しに行くとしよう。ストレンジも共に帰国する気なのか、ここに残るつもりなのか訊いてきてくれ」

＊＊＊

結局、ストレンジは後ほど共にニュー・アスガルドへ戻ってこれると言う約束を取り付けてから共にミッドガルドへ向かう旨を伝えてきた。ソーはその言伝を渋面を浮かべて受け取った。感情が胸中で重く居座る。かつてはミッドガルドとその魅力を味わうのを大いに楽しんだというのに、今ではあの場所へ戻ると考えただけで口内に灰の味が広がった。

しばらくの間、ミッドガルドについての思考に広がる暗い道を進んでいたが、慎重な手が腕をするりと上がってくると、ビクリと跳ねた。ロキを見やれば、マットレスの上に座る彼の隣に腰を下ろすところだった。

ソーは彼を見つめる。「ここに残るよう説得はできないか？」

ロキは鼻で笑った。「彼らに今私を殺す動機はないよ」彼は言って、肩を竦める。ニューヨーク市襲撃の長い影を思えば、そうとは言い切れないとソーは思った。「だいたい、また誰かがあなたに毒を盛ろうとしたらどうするの？」

ミッドガーディアンたちが彼に害を加えようとするとは思えなかったが、ソーにはその問いに対する答えがなかった。彼らは昔から彼に対しては歓迎的な態度を見せて来た。口の中に苦いものが広がり、彼は顔を顰めた。ロキは溜め息をつく。「それでフリッガは？」

それはソーの心で蠢く新鮮な悪夢だった。彼女の安全を確保する責任は軛のように重くのしかかり、常に彼の思考を圧迫した。「俺たちと連れて行く」彼は言った。「常に俺たちのどちらかと一緒にいさなければならない」

彼女を一人残すなど、考えられなかった。自分の身を守る何らかの手段を得るまでは。その時が来たとしても…

ロキは頷き、指を閃かせて鎧を解除した。「毎日、今日みたいに長く感じる一日になると思うか？」

ソーはその問いに集中しようとしたが、突如目の前に晒された肌の多さが彼を待ち伏せしていた。暗澹とした思考を喜んで脇にやると、彼は口ずさむような音を立てながら身を寄せてロキの肩の丸みに唇を押しつけた。彼の肌はひんやりと柔らかく、ソーの唇に可愛らしく息を飲んでいた。

ソーはその肩のラインを唇で辿り、首筋にキスをして、それから顎にもした。ロキが彼の方を向き、ソーが彼の唇を求めれば互いの鼻が触れ合い、キスを奪っていた。ロキは僅かに身体を震わせ、両手を伸ばしてソーの鎧を手繰った。

ソーは考えひとつでそれを消し去ると、喜んで共に倒れ込み、肌を触れ合わせては翌日の心配など頭から一気に離れていった。ロキが体を捻り、彼に跨ると、ベッドに沈みながら黒髪が二人の周りに零れ落ちた。

＊＊＊

ネビュラは唐突に眠りから覚めた。データークローラーが彼女を起こすべく、無意識の中に警告を投げかけたのだ。マットレスの上でバネのようにピンと上体を起こすと、両足を振り下ろし、部屋を出てロマノフとロジャーズが共有している小さな家のもう一つの寝室へ向かった。

しばらくして髪を乱したロジャーズがドアを開いた。シャツを着ていない。彼女は相手に向かって口角を下げると言った。「何かが引っかかった。報せよ」

彼は瞬きを繰り返し、顔から眠気が引いていった。「ストーンについてか？」

「いいえ」彼女は言った。報告書の詳細が脳裏に浮かび上がる。「ソーとロキについてよ。彼らが地球に来る」

ロジャーズが強張った。ネビュラは室内でロマノフが身動ぎするのを聞いた。衣擦れの音だ。彼は尋ねる。「どうして彼らが来るんだ？」

ネビュラはその情報を求めてスキャンする。「地球防衛連合という組織の要求に応えたみたいね」

ロマノフが戸口に寄り掛かった。小柄な体にそのシャツは大きすぎる。彼女は口角を下げて言った。「その名は何度か出て来たわね」ネビュラが頷いた。地球防衛連合がインフィニティ・ストーンを所有している確たる証拠はなかったが、少なくとも彼らはストーンに随分と近いところにいることは確かだった。

「どこで会うことになっているんだい？」ロジャーズが尋ねる。

「その場所に聞き覚えはない」ネビュラが言った。「座標なら言えるわ」

＊＊＊

彼らはニュー・アスガルドで一日たらずの時間を過ごした後、次の旅に出るために再び宮殿の庭に集まった。ブリュンヒルデはソーがヘイムダルと言葉を交わしているうちに鎧を正した。長い年月を一つの世界で過ごしてきた自分が、今やこうして次々と様々な世界を飛び回ることになるとは狂った世の中だと思った。

ずらりと並んだ姉妹たちに視線を走らせれば、彼女たちは短い休憩にもかかわらず、出立の準備が整っているようだった。ストレンジも目の下に隈を作って、脇の方に立っていた。どうも、この地に来てからというもの、睡眠より勉学に時間を費やしているようだった。ロキはソーの傍で待機し、腕に抱えたフリッガに注意を注ぎ、周囲の状況など眼中にないようだ。

ソーが会話を終えるなり、彼らは全員彼の方へと近寄る。どうやら、ヘイムダルとの会話の大半が、予定通りに結婚式を進めることができるよう、時間通りに帰還すると保証することに始終していたようだ。

ビフレストによる移動は奇妙なものだった。ブリュンヒルデは長い亡命生活の前にはオーディンの下命でヘイムダルのみが送り届けられるような世界へ虹の道を何度も通った。

門番とソーのやり方は違うように思えた。目的地に到着はするが、優しい着陸ではなかった。

ミッドガルドの空気の最初の一呼吸をすると、世界を見回す。ニュー・アスガルドの新鮮で清潔な空気と違って、大気はグランドマスターの世界と似通った味がした。もっとも、それも時間と共に薄れることは承知している。重力が少し違う。弱い、と彼女は思った。姉妹たちが王家を護衛するべく周囲に展開する間、彼女は体の動きを試していた。

彼らは何処までも広がる砂漠の中にいた。ブリュンヒルデは降り注ぐ目も眩むほどの太陽光に目を眇めて尋ねた。「本当にここで合ってるの？」

ソーは眉をひそめる。片手がロキに触れていることに彼女は気づいた。もう片方の手が大斧を握っている。「お前が告げた座標がここだ」ソーがストレンジに言って、彼は頷いた。

「ああ」ストレンジも眉をひそめて片手を差し出した。「だが、何かが…」そこでぐらりと身体が揺らいだかと思うと、何の忠告もなしにその場に倒れた。長身な男が地面にドシンと叩きつけられる音に、ブリュンヒルデの胸中に悪寒が走った。

何か冷たいものが項へ向かって駆け上るのを感じながらも、彼女はソーの方へ足を踏み出す。「ここから連れ去って！」ロキがピシャリと言って、ソーがビフレストを呼ぼうとするのが見えたが、虹の架け橋は集結しようとしなかった。

眩暈を覚え、彼女は膝をつくと、ロキが彼女の知らない言語で罵声を上げるのが聞こえた。ソーから慌てて離れ、ストレンジの傍で膝をつくと、まったく説明がつかないことに、モータルの胸板の上にフリッガを乗せたのだ。

ブリュンヒルデはあり得ないほどの重力に逆らおうと抗ったが、うまくいかずに横向きに倒れた。パニックに喉が締め付けられる。肉体の制御が失われるのは、彼女の人生の中でも特別な恐怖だった。身動きも取れずに横向きの世界を凝視する。ソーは斧に寄り掛かって辛うじて立っている状態だ。ロキはストレンジに覆い被さるように身を屈め、両手を突き出して白目を剥いていた。

ブリュンヒルデはその時、ストレンジとフリッガの姿が掻き消えたと思ったが、確実なことは言えなかった。なにしろ、そこで尾を引くような轟音がすると同時に目の奥から暗闇がやって来て、彼女を下へ、下へと引き摺り下ろしていったのだから。

＊＊＊

トニーは午前半ばに部屋にアラーム音が鳴りはじめたことで、ちょうどベッドから体を引きずり出しているところだった。貪っていた惰眠の残滓が――最新の悪夢の辛い記憶を道連れに――頭から離れていく間、罵りの言葉を紡ぎ、問い質す。「フライデー、何があった？」

「お客人です」フライデーはキビキビとしたクリアな声で言った。「ラウンジエリアに居ます」

トニーは前進しながらスーツを発動させる。「ペッパーは？」

「安全です」フライデーが言った。「一時間前に朝食会へ向かいました」トニーは息をつき、スーツが彼の肌を覆うにつれてさらに緊張を解いていた。「加えて、客人たちは彼女にとって脅威になるとは思えません。あなたにとっても」

「へえ、そうなのか？」トニーは階段を使う代わりに窓から宙に浮かんでペントハウスまで向かうことにした。もうそこには滅多に行かなくなっていた。悪い思い出が多すぎる。中でも、ニューヨーク襲撃の際に酒をちびちびとやりながら、誰かが何とかしてくれるまでロキの気を散らそうとしていた時のことが思い出された。「それは何でだ？」

尋ねると同時に空中から部屋に入り、自分の問いの答えを見つけた。

床の上、かつてハルクと衝突した結果意識を飛ばしたロキが倒れていた場所にストレンジが仰向けで転がっていた。彼も意識を失っている様で、それだけでも十分驚愕すべき事実だった。さらに悪いことに、彼の胸板の上に蠢く包みがあり、ちょうどぐずぐずと鼻を鳴らして泣き始めたところだった。

「フライデー」トニーはヘルメットを開きながら部屋を横断して呼びかけ、ストレンジの傍に屈みこめば、ああ、間違いなくフリッガだ。この女の子はどこで見ても彼女だと気づくだろう。悪夢の中でその小さな顔を何度も見てきた。「一体何が起きてるのか、教えてくれないのか？」

「できればそうしたいところです」彼女が言って、トニーは手を伸ばしてストレンジの脈を調べた――そこにあり、しっかりとしている。ストレンジを揺さぶるとフリッガが大声で泣き始めた。トニーは彼女に触れようと手を伸ばし、彼女はその指を掴んだ。「サー」トニーが赤子を慎重に抱き上げる間も、フライデーが告げる。「悪い報せがあるかもしれません」

ソーとロキの子供を自分の家で発見したという事実が彼の思考をぐちゃぐちゃにしていた。それを振り払う。「そうなのか？どんな報せだ？」

「なにやら奇妙な情報を拾いましたが、おそらく、軍が派遣されたと考えられます」

トニーは身動ぎする赤子を抱きしめ、そもそも赤子などどうやって抱えるべきなのか不安を憶えていたが、その場に凍りついて尋ねた。「群が何処へ派遣されたと？」

「ここです、サー」フライデーが答えた。「あなたの居場所へ異星人のシグナルが送られたとの報せが入っています。それを…調査するために向かっているようです」

＊＊＊

ソーは幸福を信じてはならないと知っているべきだった。たとえ一瞬のことだとしても。

あまりに長い間、人生は悪夢に続く悪夢だったではないか。だが、彼はそれを過ぎたことだと思っていた。そして彼とロキの働きにより、彼らの悲痛な歴史の苦難を乗り越え、再生された民と共に新たな世界へとたどり着いたのだと思っていた。

なのに、再び全ての物事がうまくいかなくなった。始まりは何日も前、エージェント・ロマノフによりもたらされた地球での展開に関する不穏な囁きからだった。彼女の忠告にもっと耳を傾けておくべきだったと願った。

過去に戻って物事を変えることは、ミッドガルドの民がどれほどの脅威と成りえるか、もっと真剣に捉えることはもはやできない。彼らがニュー・アスガルドを襲撃することなどない――まだ、あり得ないとソーは気持ち悪いほど明瞭な思考で考えたが、彼がいなくなった今となっては何をされてもおかしくない――しかし、代わりにソーたちが身を守れない場所へと誘き出したのだ。

あれから起きた全てを思い出すことはできなかった。激痛を、吐き気を催す圧倒的な感覚、そしてロキとフリッガに意識を向けようとする彼を強制的に地面に縫い留めるほどに彼を押し潰さんとする重力を憶えている。

二人に手は届かなかった。その考えは彼の喉から苦しげな嗚咽を引き出した。彼らに何がされているのか、すでにどんな目に遭わされているのか、想像することしかできない。これ以上家族に危害が加えられないよう守り抜くと、命にかけて誓ったのではなかったか？その時の言葉が口の中で灰となり、己の敗北を突きつけるように脳裏に響いていた。

己の子に手を伸ばすことができなかった。ロキを待ち受ける恐怖に一人で立ち向かわせ、今や自分は暗闇の中に取り残されている。首と両手首を拘束する奇妙で焼けつく金属はどれほど抗おうと、壊すことが叶わなかった。

目はすでに闇に慣れたはずだったが、そこにはさらなる暗闇以外見るべきものは何もなかった。首をどの方向にも曲げることができない。首を固定する分厚い拘束具がそれを阻止し、顎と肩に少し食い込んでいた。胸と背中、腕にかけての筋肉には、残酷にも両腕を固定する拘束具に引っ張られていることで焼けるような苦痛があった。

床についた膝も痛い。敵が彼のために用意している悍ましい運命を立って待つ矜持をも許されていないのだ。奴らが何をしようと、それは自分にとって当然の報いだと思った。自分の失敗には応えなければならない。だが、その前に敵の何人かを殺せることを願った。

この場所に囚われ、自らの汚物の中で飢えながら、放置されないことを願った。

他にも願うのは――

衝撃を受けるほどの光が部屋を満たし、思考が軌道を外れ、目が焼かれた。呻き声を漏らし目を細める。完全に閉じることは拒否した。白い輝度は炎に触れたかのように熱い。それに向かって、彼は唸り声を上げた。「貴様らを――」

「お前に見せたいものがあってね」声は背後からした。そこにどうやって人が現れたのか分からず、ソーは反射的に振り返ろうとしたが鎖に阻まれた。声の主を特定することができない。その声は不思議と掠れ、耳にするのも不快だった。ここにあるものは全て不快だ。

「俺が見たいものは足下に転がる貴様の死体だけだ！」怒鳴り、胸に抱いた憤怒に必死にしがみつく。

姿の見えない男は含み笑いをする。雌鳥の鳴き声のようにも聞こえる。「では、今日はお前にとって残念な日になるだろう」彼は言った。ソーは知らぬ男が肩の真後ろに立っているのが感じられた。男の体が発する熱を感じる。奴らはソーの鎧を引き剥がしており、剥き出しの肌と汗しか纏っていなかった。「始める前に」と男が言う。「お前が知っておくべき事柄がいくつか。まず、私のことは…エージェント・ホワイトと呼んでもらおう」

「ロキは何処だ？」ソーはこの会話が何としても向かおうとしている方角を強烈に不快に思いながら尋ねた。「俺の娘は何処にいる？」

ホワイトは聞き分けの悪い学徒に対するかのように、チッチッと舌を鳴らした。「それは時が来れば話そう」彼は言った。「お前には訊きたいことがある」

「もし、二人に危害を加えたならば――」

その時、ホワイトが彼に危害を加えた。どうやってかは分からない。痛みは全方向から、それこそ周囲の空気から肺の中にある空気からも来た。それが過ぎると、しばしぐったりとして、荒い呼吸をしながら悲鳴を上げる衝動に抗った。

「聞け」ホワイトは苛立たしげに言った。「お前に訊きたいことがある。それに答えてもらえれば、手間が省ける」

ソーは地面に唾を吐いた。「貴様に話すことはない」と言って、哄笑した声は胸中で粉々に散った。

ホワイトが動くの感じて、視界の隅にでもその姿を捉えようと抵抗を激しくした。ホワイトは視界のすぐ外に留まった。「そう言うだろうと思っていた」ホワイトが言った。「だから、他の者たちの中に、情報提供をする気のある者がいないか、別の方法を用意しておいた」

その言葉に、ソーは息を詰めていた。「ロキ」彼は息を切らせて言った。「彼は生きているのか？お前は――」

「今のところは」ホワイトが言った。「だが、彼も我々の質問には答えていない」

ソーは前例の力を振り絞って嵐を呼び寄せようとしたが、何の手応えもなかった。まるで閉じた扉を拳で叩くかのようだ。彼は唸る。「もし、あいつを傷つけたなら――」

また激痛が走った。やがてそれも止まると、耳が鳴り、口の中に血の味が広がっていた。「どうやら」ホワイトが言った。「お前はいくつかの誤解に苦しんでいるようだ。お前は我々を脅したり命じたりすような立場にはない。我々の質問に答えろ。さもないと、答えるまでお前を痛めつけるまでだ」

「貴様らは全員死ぬぞ」ソーは目に入った汗を瞬きで追い出し、その痛みをほとんど感じることなくホワイトに告げた。

ホワイトは溜め息をつく。「あるいは」と言った。「お前に必要なのは実演かもしれんな」ソーはまた口を開いたが、言おうとした言葉が舌の上で死んでいった。目の前にあった眩い白光が変化し、前方にある空間で起きている事象が目視できるようなものに変わった。

その光景が何なのか、骨まで突き刺されるような感覚で理解するなり絶叫を上げる。暗く、有機的な部屋の中でロキが待っていた。鎧の全てが剥されており、緑がかった照明の中で傷痕が黒く浮かび上がっていた。背を反らせる曲線を描くテーブルに寝かされており、腹と胸板、脚の長いラインを晒されていた。その皮膚のところどころに紫や黒、腫れ上がったように赤い痕ができている。擦り付けられたような血痕が醜悪な影となってその身体を覆っていた。両手が頭上で拘束、髪は振り乱されており、悲惨な面持ちでぼんやりと遠くを見ていた。そして、彼は一人ではなかった。室内には他に二人の人影があった。

彼を回り込むようにして歩く人物はあり得ない、恐ろしいことにひどく親しい相手だ。ソーはその顔を自分の顔と同じくらい良く知っている。長い黒髪、鋭い笑み、閃くような瞳。その存在はかつて、何年も前、狂気に陥りタイタン・サノスに仕えていた頃のロキの姿を取っていた。死体のように血色が悪く、青い目元の肌が赤くなっており、唇は常に嘲笑の形に引っ張られていた。

もう一人の人物に関しては、ソーは更に既視感を得ていた。鏡を見る度にその顔を見ているのだから。だが、彼の分身は何かがおかしかった。全身鎧を纏い、肉食獣のように動くこと以外に。しばらくして、それが相手の手であることに気がつく。血で赤く染まっていたのだ。

ソーは叫び、必死に呼びかけたが、反応はなかった。「彼らには聞こえない」ホワイトが愉悦と共に言った。「お前はただ聞き、見ることが許されている。そして、終わらせる準備が整えば、私の質問に答えれば良い」

ソーはそれに対する返事など浮かばなかった。己の分身がロキの傍で立ち止まった時も返事はなかった。ロキはピクリと反応した。目元の皮膚が張り、髪が僅かに動いたことで分かった。ロキの顔を纏った存在が唇に鋭く残酷な笑みを張りつけて、身を屈めると言った。「休憩が必要なようだな。しばらくの間、先程の話に戻ろうじゃないか。尋問は一旦お休みにしては？」

ロキは何も言わなかった。その眼差しは虚空から少しも動かない。彼は、自分の身に起きていることに…ひどく慣れた様子だった。その考えはソーの腹をさらに不快にさせ、フリッガの姿が見当たらない恐怖に加わった。

ドッペルゲンガーが再び喋り出すと、彼はビクリとした。「あいつはお前を利用しているだけだ。アスガーディアンたちが常にお前を利用したいと思ってきたように。そんなことは解っているはずだ。今のお前は役に立つ。あいつのために死者を蘇らせた。あいつに世継ぎを与えた。あいつはお前を愛してなどいない」

それはソーにとって、この怪物たちが使うとは思ってもいなかった手段だった。なにしろ、彼に対しては痛みしか与えていなかったし、こいつらだって流石にロキがこんなことで――

ロキ、本物の方のロキが一度だけ、激しく身体を跳ねた。何者かが彼の胸中に手を差し込み、心臓を鷲掴みにしたかのように、悲嘆に暮れた面持ちになっていた。唇を薄く引き結んだままでいたが、頭上高くで纏められている手の指先を鉤爪の形に曲げた。

「そんなことできるわけがないだろう？」分身がそのゆっくりとした平坦な声音で続ける。「自分がしてきたこと全てを忘れたのか？お前が何であるかを忘れたか？あいつは王でお前は望まれもしない私生児、敵に好きにさせるために雪の中に置き去りにされた存在だ。お前はあいつを裏切った。何度も。お前は自分が利用価値のある獣以外の何者ではないと分かっているはずだ。柔軟な肉体なだけだと。それ以上のものになれると、どうして思える？」

ソーは彼を拘束する鎖に激しく抗い、ロキに届かない怒りの咆哮を上げる。彼の顔を纏った存在がその耳元に唇を近づける間、ただ何もない虚空を見つめるロキの瞳はひどく煌めき、濡れていった。

「アシールはお前が奴らを蘇らせたからお前の存在を許容しているだけだ。そして、やつらはそのうちそのことも忘れる。ヨトゥンどもを宥めていられる間だけはお前に利用価値がある。だが、正直そのためにもお前のことを必要とはしていない。フリッガがいるからな」

ロキが瞠目する。呼吸も止まっているようだ。「奴らはあの赤ん坊をお前から奪うぞ」どこか悔恨するような声音でそれは続けた。「あるいは、あいつがお前にもう一人産ませて、その子が奪われる。彼女を私にちょうだい。奴が彼女を奪える前に、私にあの子をちょうだい。あの子が決して痛みを経験することはないようにするから。喪失も感じることがないようにするから」

ロキに見える生き物は手を差し伸べてロキの顔を撫で、ソーはその冷たく残忍な笑顔に腹の底から直接引き千切られたかのような悲鳴を上げていた。

ロキは顔を背け、吐息のように言った。「いやだ」その声は奇妙に切り刻まれたかのように聞こえた。壊れたように。彼の顔を纏った存在はその音に仰け反り、奪った顔を困惑が駆け抜けた。

「何だと？」

「いやだ」ロキがもう一度吐き出す。「お前は…嘘をついている。彼は私を愛している」

生き物は頭を投げ出して哄笑し、響き渡る音の一つひとつが嘲りに染まっていた。ソーの分身が一拍遅れてそれに加わり、ロキは彼を拘束する枷に対し抗った。「誰もお前を愛してなどいない」とそれは言った。「そんなことは承知しているだろう。お前は永遠に望まれず、愛されず、しん――」

「彼は愛してる」ロキは首を振り、久方ぶりに瞬きをして言い募った。「私は彼に世継ぎを与えた。彼の民を蘇らせた」その時にも、狂気に満ちたこの悪夢の最中であっても、彼の愛情にそのような理由付けをされたことにソーの胸が痛んだ。まるで、それらが無くてもそこに愛があったなどとは夢にも思っていないかのように。それぞれの人生の中、共に多くの時代を耐え抜いてこなかったかのように。あたかも、スタークの醜い塔の上で、肋骨の間に刃が挿しこまれるのを感じたあの時でさえロキを愛していなかったかのように。

「それで十分足りていると思っているのか？」ソーの顔を纏った生き物が嘲笑した。「そんなつまらない捧げもので――」ソーがまた叫ぶ。これらの嘘を、彼自身の口から語られる、耐え難い嘘を止められない苦悶よ。身を乗り出し、彼を押さえつける枷に抗い、どこにも行けず、何も得られなかった。

「彼のためだった」ロキは言った。その静かな声がソーのボロボロになった悲痛な声を遮る。目の中から何かを絞り出すかのように、素早く瞬きを繰り返す。目元の肌が青く染まりはじめた。

「お前はお前自身に対して嘘をついている」ロキの顔をしたモノが唸り、本物の髪を引っ掴むと彼を向かせた。初めて見せた暴力だった。「愚かな子供らしい行為だ。お前は利用価値がある間だけ愛されるだけだ。利用価値がなくなれば、アイツはお前を捨てる。お前は再び寒さの中に一人置き去りにされ、アイツはどこかの小さく柔らかな女を選んで寝台を温める。愚か者にはなるな。今行動に出るんだ。奴に傷つけられる前に傷つけるんだ」

ロキの指先が震え、一瞬青が消え、それから彼は湿ってしゃくり上げるような呼吸をして安定した。「いやだ」ボロボロに掠れ、割れた声で彼は言った。再びこめかみの方まで青が広がり、何かがその皮膚から沸き立った。何か黒くて煌めく霧のようなものが目から零れ落ちた。

「やめろ！」生き物が唸り、ロキの髪をさらにきつく指を絡めると、獰猛に揺さぶった。ソーの顔をしたモノに合図を送り、ソーは自分がロキの頸に手をかける光景を目撃するという恐怖を味わった。拘束具に対して、自分の骨を折り、筋から肉を引き千切らんばかりに抵抗することで生まれる激痛と苦悶を無視した。そして、それでは足りなかった。「私が正しいと分かっているはずだ。お前は壊れた存在だ。穢されている。奴は必ずお前に背を向ける。お前は――」

「関係ない」ロキが喘ぐ。闇は彼の顔の辺りを漂い、蔦となって彼の耳や鼻、口へと這っていく。そして、ロキは閃光のように素早く、拘束具をするりと抜けて腕を動かすと、暗く煌めくモノを捕えるように包み込む。それはそこで皮膚と骨の檻に閉じ込められ、蠢いた。「私が彼を愛しているんだ」彼はまだ泣いていたが、自分の分身に目を向ける頃には苦悶が顔から抜けており、鋭く冷たい声で告げた。「そして、お前は今から私を解放する」

その存在はたたらを踏んで後退し、それが本当にロキではないと分かっているソーでさえ、心苦しくなるほどの恐怖を顔に浮かべてよろめいた。「やめろ！」声を高くしてソレは言った。「そいつを黙らせろ。お前では――」

「そんな言葉で私を阻止できると思ったのか？」ロキは喉の掴む手を無視して首を傾けると、必死に足掻く存在を眺める眼差しはどこか興味深そうにしていた。

「アイツらはお前を痛めつけた！」ドッペルゲンガーが叫ぶ。「私たちはそれを見た、お前は奴らを信じた！」

ロキは肩を竦める。気軽に受け入れるその態度が痛々しい。彼は両脚を引き上げ、空いた手でソーの分身の腕を掴むと、きつく握りしめた。「痛みが私を止めたことはない。それに、お前の正体が分かったぞ」ロキは言うと、笑みがその顔をナイフのように切った。彼が掴んだソーが抵抗する。彼の腕を、その皮膚の下を黒いものが侵食する。ソーは安堵に狂い、また何が起きているにしろ、それが成功するのか分からないという新たな不安に声が嗄れるまで叫んだ。

「私の頭の中に入ってくるべきではなかった」ロキは言って手を閉じると、手の中で影を握り潰し、彼の顔をした生き物が悍ましい強烈な悲鳴を上げ――

そしてソーの独房は再び眩い白で満たされた。「止めろ！」彼は叫ぶ。「またあいつを見せてくれ、俺は――」

強烈で圧倒的な苦痛がなだれ込んだが、ソーは歯を食いしばって耐えた。奴らはロキの頭を覗き込み、彼に何かをしたのだ。自分もまた、歓迎しない客人に脳内を訪問されてはいないだろうか。思考を内側に向けようとするが、激痛が合理的な思考を押し出し、彼は何を探せばよいのか、何と戦えばよいのか分からなかった。

明るい光の中で物音が聞こえた。戦いの音だ。ロキが叫び、悲鳴を上げる。笑い声。本物のはずがないと、自分に言い聞かせようとする。あれはロキの頭の中にいる。おそらく、彼の頭の中にも。しかし――

彼は喉の中でボロボロに掠れた音を立てる声で叫び、途端に世界が唐突に軸の上で傾き、眩い光が掻き消えたかと思うと、彼に寄り添う影と入れ替わった。二本の手が彼の頭を挟みこむ。ひんやりと懐かしい感覚だ。

目を瞬かせて上を見上げれば、血の気が引いてげっそりしているが、苦悶に歪んではいないロキの顔を覗き込んでいた。ロキは言った。「現実じゃない。奴らがあなたに何を見せているにしても、現実じゃないんだ、ソー、聞こえるか？」

彼の後――彼を通して――ソーは悍ましい、湿った音を聞いた。だが、それはロキの顔を見つめているうちに徐々に薄れていった。「そうだ」彼は囁く。「何を――」

そしてロキは呻くと、ソーの頭部に指先を強く押しつけ、ソーは腕を拘束していたものが単純に消えたことでぐったりとその場に倒れ込んだ。ロキは倒れる途中の彼を抱き留め、ソーがその肩口に向かって荒い呼吸を繰り返す中、彼を支えた。「俺が見たのは――」

「偽りだ」ロキが言った。「あなたが見たものは全て嘘だ」

その安堵が、ロキの声による断言が、ソーの思考に残されていた抵抗の最後の泉を壊し、彼はロキをよりきつく抱きしめた。抱えていた恐怖と怒りが洪水のように流れて行き、なんらかの安心を必死に求め、ついに嵐が彼に応えるのを感じた。

頭上で嵐が暴れる音が聞こえ、金属が焼ける臭いが近くでした。皮膚の中から稲妻が躍り出る中、ロキの髪に顔を埋めて目を閉じる。やがて雷鳴が遠ざかると、耳鳴りがするほどの静寂とどこか遠くで鳴るアラーム音だけが残された。ソーは彼の香りを嗅ぎ、そのひんやりとした身体を感じ――生きていて、無傷だ――そして尋ねた。「どうやって？」

ロキは彼の腕の中で強張った。「ストーンだ」彼は言った。「他に説明のしようがない。奴らはガントレットを持っていった。そしてどうやら、とても忙しくしていたようだ」

冷たい金属の部屋に佇み、体のいたるところが疼き、悲鳴を上げ続けていたことで喉がヒリヒリと痛む彼に現状の重さが十分に伸し掛かってきた。彼らは裏切られた。裏切られ、そして自分たちの意識に刃向かわれたのだ。

歯を噛みしめ、ようやく頭を上げると周囲を見回した。部屋はかつて白い壁をしていた。そしておそらく、かつては天井があっただろう。頭上に穴が開いており、幾つかの階層と外の灰色の空を見せている。壁そのものは焼け焦げている。ところどころ、焼けたことで穴が開いていた。床は比較的幸運だったようだ。

「私たちをもはや収容できていないことは相手に知られていると思っていいだろうな」ロキが残骸を見回しながら言った。雷と憤怒の爆発に、ソーの体に守られていた彼は一切傷つけられていなかった。「気分は晴れたか？」

「いいや」ソーの眼差しは、ようやく部屋にいるもう一つの人影の上に収まった。男は兵士の服装をしていた。瓦礫の下に倒れており、首から顔にかけてひび割れ赤くなった火傷に覆われている。手の届かない範囲に落ちた武器を拾おうと腕を伸ばし、二人を見ていた。

ソーは彼に歩み寄ると武器をさらに遠くへ蹴り、尋ねた。「俺たちをここへ運んだのは誰だ？」

兵士は口から血を流し、憎悪と恐怖が入り混じった目で彼を睨み上げた。ソーが凄む。「もう一度問おう――」

「思うに」ロキが口を挟み、兵士の横に移動して膝をつくと、相手はそれ以上下がれないのに仰け反った。「私の方がうまくできるだろう」彼は相手に身を寄せて尋ねた。「ストーンは何処に保管されている？」

男の目から生気が失われた。隠れた傷口から奇妙で濡れた物音を立てながら、一気に緊張を解く。「中央指令室だ」と、彼は静かに答えた。

ロキは顔を笑みで輝かせて頷いた。「素晴らしい」と告げる。「それで、その部屋は何処に？」

＊＊＊

ネビュラはロジャーズとロマノフと共に世界中を飛び回るのに使っている地球人の飛行機械の後方で座っていた。ソーとロキの訪問が差し迫ったことを報告した後、彼らは急いで行動に出た。その行動は、彼女が何らかの任務成功という情報を拾った時に、さらに性急なものになった。

彼らは彼女が見つけた、世界の反対側にある座標に向かい、移動しながら時間がゆっくりと過ぎるのを見なければならなかった。

到着した時、彼らは特に何の異変も見つけられなかった。地面に不思議で複雑な模様が焼き付けられていた。「じゃあ、彼らは確かにここへ来たんだ」ロジャーズはそれを足で擦りながら言った。

「でも、今はここにいないわ」ロマノフが加え、ゆっくりとその場で回転して周囲を見回す。「じゃあ、何処に行ったの？」

それは何らかの生命反応を求めて、周辺の捜索を始める何時間も前のことだった。それがないことは完璧すぎる気もした。この世界でこれほど生命の兆しが皆無な場所などないだろう。

ネビュラは眉をひそめ、スキャナーのサーチ範囲を変更すると、環境センサーが外の気圧と温度の急激な変化を拾い、ハッとした。「着陸して」頭上に集結しつつある嵐の圧倒的な巨大さに愕然としながら言った。「今すぐ着陸しないと」

「何だって？」ロジャーズが尋ねると同時に、天から最初の雷撃が唸りながら地面を直撃し、続いて幾つもの落雷が始まった。罵声を上げ、次の数秒間は制御された墜落と呼ぶべきものとなった。ネビュラの頭部ほどの巨大な雹が降り出し、空が目も眩む白い板のようになった。

しばらくすると嵐の勢いが落ち、彼らは豪雨の中でこの世を揺るがす雷鳴から聴覚が戻ってくるのを待つこととなった。「さて」ロマノフがシートベルトを外して言った。「彼らを見つけたと言えるわね」

ネビュラは頷き、前方を指し示した。「向こうよ」

ロジャーズが体を捻って彼女を振り返る。「何故向こうに？」

彼女は愉悦の無い笑みを浮かべた。「嵐の中央が向こうにあるから」

＊＊＊

目に何も浮かべずロキの質問に答えた兵士によれば、中央指令室は三階層分下にあり、だいたい北東に向かったところにあるらしかった。彼によれば、ヴァルキリーたちは別の場所へ連れて行かれたらしい。また、彼によれば、フリッガとストレンジはどちらも捕えることが叶わなかったという。

少なくともこれには、ソーもある程度の安心を得られた。稲妻によってあけられた壁の穴を抜け、施設の通路を進む間も、彼はその安堵を抱き続けた。

そこかしこに格子門がある。それらを破壊するのは簡単だった。ソーが足の速度を落とすことなく破壊した。ミッドガーディアンが良く好むらしい黒い鎧とミッドガルド産に見えるが、それらしい働きをしない武器を持った数多くの衛兵がいた。

最初の赤い光線は左へ逸れ、二人の背後にあった壁に穴を開け、ソーの耳元の髪から焦げた臭いがした。その直前にロキがじれったそうに彼を引っ張り寄せていなければ、彼に直撃していただろう。

「ストーンだ」ロキが解説のように言った。「通常の武器にはならない」

「こんなことをしている時間はない」ソーは言った。なにしろ、フリッガがこの世の何処か向こうにいるのだから。敵が彼を捕らえた拘束具に対し、無駄な足掻きをしたことで深い疲労感を覚えていたのだから。そして、怒りを、純粋で深い激怒を抱いていたからだ。

「ならば是非とも」ロキは敵部隊が接近してくる角を覗き込んで言った。「道を開いてくれ」

ソーは喜んで頼みを受けた。少しして二人が通路を抜けた時には、雷と焦げた肉の臭いがした。

時折、施設の中を駆け抜ける間に世界の焦点がずれることがあった。他の場所へ移動したり、あるいは悲鳴が、彼の助けを懇願する人々の姿が現れたが、ロキの指先がこめかみに触れれば、現実に引き戻されるのだ。

「何故お前には影響がないのだ？」彼らが深宇宙を漂いながら窒息しかけているとの確信を二度目に振り払った後に、ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは肩を竦め、無感情な目の下で唇が歪んだ。「運がいいだけだ。あれが目的地だろう」彼は通路の先にある、閉じて施錠の掛けられた更なる扉を示して言った。ソーはそれを睨みつける。「おそらく、中にも衛兵がいて、待ち伏せしている」

ソーは頷き返し、皮膚に電流が募るに任せた。「準備はいいか？」

「やってくれ」指令室内へと吹き飛ばされなかった扉の破片は蝶番のところで融けた。人々が驚愕に悲鳴を上げる。赤いエネルギー光線が幾つも、適当に、あるいは下手に撃ち返された。

ソーは人生の多くを戦場で過ごしてきた。銃弾の軌道を室内へ辿り、見えない敵がずらりと並んでいるのを割り出し、手を差し伸べるまでほんの一瞬の作業であった。

白い電光が薄まると同時にブラスター銃による攻撃も収まっていた。一瞬後には次々と倒れ込む身体が床の上で立てる音が漂ってきた。「もういないようだな」ソーは結論すると前進し、室内にまだ彼らを攻撃しようとする者が残っている可能性を考えて稲妻で身体を覆った。

壊れた扉の境目を踏み越え、ミッドガーディアンの機械や画面でいっぱいの広い部屋に入る。今やその多くはチカチカと点滅し、役に立たなくなっている。床には煙を立たせている死体が散らばっていた。その残骸を見回し、一瞬の間、無駄になった命のことを思い、胸が悪くなった。

「ここだ」とロキが言った。ソーが顔を向ければ、彼は部屋のさらに奥、ほぼ中央、低く動力音を上げ、床から天井まで続く何らかの機械の前に立っていた。周囲に色とりどりの光を投げかけており、そしてその中心で無数のワイヤーや補助パーツに繋がれているのは四つの宝石が嵌められ、損傷した金属板であった。

「この地の魔術師が自分のストーンを取り返していたのだな」ロキは指を広げた片手を上げ、首を傾けて言った。

「奴らはこれで何をしていたんだ？」ソーは憤怒の形相で尋ねた。サノスが斃れた後はストーンやガントレットのことに思いを馳せることはなかった。彼の思考は他の懸念で忙しかったし、ロジャーズとスタークが…どうにかすると思っていたのだ。

「身を守っていた」声がして、ソーはゾワリと身の毛がよだち、振り向けば部屋の入り口を妨害し、武器を構えた兵士たちの姿を見つけた。「各個撃て！」その部隊長が言った。ソーは手を掲げ、轟く雷鳴の裏で、突如機械が停止したことで背後の音が消失するのを聞いた。

兵士らの持つ銃が無駄にカチカチと音を鳴らす。「どうやら」ロキが彼の隣に立ち、ソーの斧を差し出して言った。もう片方の手に例の金属板を携えていた。「そろそろここを去る頃合いだな」

「くそ！」兵士の一人が唸り、役に立たなくなった武器を地面に放り投げると、腰に携えていた予備の銃器を抜く。彼は素早く銃を撃ち、ソーはロキを掴んで体の位置を入れ替えるのに一拍以上の時間を与えられず、鎧に強い衝撃を受け、腕に焼けるような痛みを覚えた。

顔を顰め、大気を雷で満たし、敵が後ろに吹き飛ばされるのを見てから手を頭上に掲げて稲妻を放出し、さらに大量の雷撃を召喚することで、彼らと灰の空の間にある幾層もある建造物を焼き尽くした。

＊＊＊

トニーは小さな姫君を連れて、タワーから戦略的撤退をすることを計画していた。結局のところ、時間が足りなかった。すでに敵勢に侵入されていたのだ。ラウンジに立てこもり、一瞬、ニュースメディアはこのことをどう捉えているのか気になった。

なにしろ、敵の人数が異常に多い。そして、彼はその一人も手にかけたくなかった。本当に殺したくないのだ。だが、彼らとの対話は成立しなかった。敵部隊は異星人を明け渡すことだけを要求し、それは…

それはできないことにトニーは気づいた。どうやら彼の一日を悪夢に塗り替えたという事実を少しも気にしていないらしく、プクプクと音を立てているフリッガの青い瞳を覗き込んだ。

最終的に、彼は関係者全員にとって幸せな結末を迎えられるほどすぐに到着することなど不可能だと承知しながらも、援助を要請していた。最終的に、彼は自分のタワーに侵入した武装集団が求めていることから何としてでも赤子を守ることに全力を尽くす以外に選択肢がないと結論していた。

覚悟を決め、ソーとロキが正確には一体どこにいるのか考えた。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキをしっかりと抱き寄せ、平たく、特徴のない広大な地に降り立った。どこを見回しても、地面から煙が昇っている。頭上では蠢く嵐雲が巨大な灰色の壁を築き、中では雷光が舞い、航空機が一機、猛スピードで彼らの方へ飛翔して来た。

ソーは堪忍袋の緒が切れた。航空機を空から叩き落としてやろうと嵐に手を伸ばした時、それから聞き覚えのある大音量の声が発せられた。「待て！撃ち方止め！こちらは味方だ、助けに来たんだ！」

しばしの間、彼はそれを無視しようかと考えた。誰かが彼らをミッドガルドの別勢力に売り渡したのだ。一体誰が裏切ったのか探るような精神状態にはなかった。

ロキが彼の腕に触れ、首を振ったので、ソーは手を振り、航空機が着陸態勢に入る間、雷が霧散するに任せた。

割れた平野に飛行機械が着陸すると、中からロジャーズ、ロマノフ、そしてネビュラが出てきた。ソーは更なる裏切りに身構え、威嚇的な形相を浮かべたが、彼らは武器を携えておらず、攻撃的な動作をしていなかった。「君たちが消えてから飛び回って行方を捜していたんだ」ロジャーズが顔に懸念を描いて彼らの方へ歩み寄った。

「俺たちは消えていない」ソーが返す。「俺たちは連れ去られたんだ。お前の民に。連れ去られ、拷問された」

ロジャーズは青褪めた。「それは不可能――」

「否定や謝罪の言葉は確実に面白そうだけど」ロキは冷ややかに告げた。「そんな時間はないんだ。フリッガを迎えに行かなければ。それに私たちの護衛の者たちも救い出す必要がある。私たちが脱走したことで、奴らがヴァルキリーたちをどうするか分からないからな」

ソーの胸中にある不安の塊がキュッとなった。施設にいた間はフリッガや他の者たちへの懸念を強引に脇に押しやっていたのだ。その時は彼の気を散らす以外の役には立たなかっただろう。何よりも、彼らはストーンの奪取をしなければならなかったのだから。「あの子がどこにいるか、わかるのか？」

ロキは頷いた。「ああ、もちろんだ。あの子を助けると確信していた相手の下へ送ったのだから。まだそこにいるかどうか、確認しよう」彼はそこで目を閉じて、前方に両手を掲げた。銀色の光がその指先にぐるぐると巻きつき、やがて掌の間に浮遊した。パッと目を開けば、眼球は銀の膜に覆われていた。「スタークタワーだ」彼は奇妙に響く声音で告げた。

ソーはロジャーズとロマノフが視線を交わすのを見て尋ねる。「どうした？」

ロマノフが彼に警戒心のある眼差しを向けて答えた。「スタークからメッセージを受け取ったのよ。ちょっと問題に直面している…って。自分で対処できると話していたわ。何も問題はないと思う。これから連れて行ってあげるから――」

「俺たちならもっと早く着ける」焼けるような焦燥感が背筋を駆け下りたソーは再びロキを近くに引き寄せた。脳裏にスタークの立派な塔を思い浮かべると、皮膚に魔力を呼び寄せてビフレストを開いた。

＊＊＊

ソーにとって、ニューヨークは決して良い思い出を宿すことはないだろう。スタークタワーからそう遠くない広大な緑の広場の中央に降り立つと、彼はチタウリ侵攻の記憶を脇にやった。

周囲では人々が悲鳴を上げ、恐怖に縮こまって引き下がっていた。ソーは彼らを無視する。「捕まっていろ」ロキがすでに彼にしがみついているのに、彼はそう言った。二人は嵐に乗って市街地を渡り、鋭い雷鳴と共にタワーの前に降り立った。

前面の窓は割れていた。外の道路には黒い自動車が並んでいる。頭上では窓の一つからヘリコプターが突き出ており、エンジンがまだ低い稼働音を発していた。ソーの心臓が凍りつく――奴らは娘を奪いに来たのだ、娘を奪いに、娘を――

ロキが弾かれたように彼の傍を離れ、何の躊躇もなく開け放たれた扉を駆け抜けた。ソーは思考を麻痺させようとする恐怖を振り払い、彼の後を追った。一歩進むごとに新たな恐怖が彼の皮膚を引っ掻いた。ミッドガルドになど来るべきではなかった。偽りの申し出など無視して、向こうから来させればよかった。奴らが戦争を望んでいたのなら、それをくれてやれば良かったのだ。

エレベーターシャフトを見つけると、ロキは死んだように恐ろしく青褪めた。中にエレベータがなかったのだ。ソーはロキを掴んでしゃるとに踏み入ると、雷に乗って舞い上がり、ロキの手の間にある光の線を辿った。

ペントハウス階層に到着すると、何の物音も聞こえてこなかった。エレベータードアの前には死体が積み上げられている。憂懼が胸に巣食ったソーはゴクリと生唾を飲みこんだ。「スターク！」呼びかけ、返事が返ってこないことを恐れ、部屋に近づくにつれ目の当たりにする光景を恐れた。

部屋の奥で突如何かが動いたことで、彼はピタリと立ち止まった。同時に、呂律の回らない声が呼びかけて来た。「ソー？バディ？君かい？」

「スターク！」ソーは唸り、突如憤怒が彼の中で燃え上がった。知っているべきだった。全ての中央にはスタークがいると承知しているべきだった。両の拳に雷を宿らせ、前方に飛び出すと、悪夢の結末を見つけると思い込み、そして――

そしてバーの脇に寄り掛かり、アーマーが外れて血だらけになったスタークが腹に開いた傷口を手で押さえ、ぐったりと頭を垂れている姿を発見した。片手にはブラスターグローブを填めており、ソーがカウンターの角を回り込んだ時に上げた顔に安堵のようなものが駆け抜けていた。「ああ、見れてこんなに嬉しい顔はないな」

ロキが彼の傍へ駆け寄り、スタークの向こう側を見て叫んだことで、ソーの視線を崩れた壁の下で身を捩る小さな人影に引き寄せた。小さな腕や脚にぴったりとしたスタークの鎧を纏っており、スタークが喘ぐように言った。「その子は大丈夫だ。百パーセント、無事だ。そこにはただ…隠すために入れたんだ」

「これを剥せ！」ロキはフリッガを――フリッガに違いない――抱き上げると怒鳴った。その動作には必死なものがある。

「ああ、そうだな」スタークが言って、手に填めているグローブの何かを押した。金属がフリッガの体から流れ落ちて、真っ赤に染まった不機嫌な顔を露わにした。彼女は鬱憤を晴らすべく金切り声を上げ、手足をバタバタとさせていたが――五体満足、息を飲むほどに生きていた。

ソーはロキとフリッガの下へ足を進め、躓いては壁に掴みかかって体を支え、娘の素晴らしい、激怒した顔を覗き込んだ。彼女に触れ、その肌の温もりに感動する。彼女は生きていた。彼女は生きていた。娘は生きたのだ。「なに…？」彼はなんとか搾り出す。「何があったんだ？」

スタークが片手をひらひらとさせた。「僕の方も君たちに同じことを訊こうと思ってた」彼は言った。「どこからともなくストレンジと一緒にその子が現れたかと思うと――ところで、ストレンジは向こうにいるぞ。たぶん、意識を失ってる。倒れた時に強かに頭を撃ったんじゃないかと思う――その次の瞬間にはそこら中に兵士がいたんだからな」狼狽した様子で一旦セリフを切ると、腹の傷口を渋い顔で見下ろした。「ちなみに、僕を、そうだな、手近の病院に連れて行ってくれたりしないか？」

ソーは瞬きをして、ロキとフリッガに背を向けた。よろよろとスタークの方へ戻ると、身を屈める。思考がはっきりしてきたことで、男の体に幾つもの負傷があることに気が付いた。「お前は鎧を脱いだのか」彼は残酷な衝撃続きの一日のおかげもあり、無神経に言った。

「大事な部分は残しておいた」スタークは酔ったような８の時を片手で描いて言った。「ほら、その、小さなお姫様を守らないとならなかったからさ」

ソーは一瞬あまりのことに圧倒され、言うことが何も思い浮かばずに相手を凝視していた。それから苦笑いを漏らすと、スタークをグイッと引き寄せて抱擁した。「ありがとう」彼が言うと、相手は惨めな苦痛の呻き声を返事の代わりに寄越した。

「ストレンジは生きている」そこできびきびと冷静な態度でロキが告げる。「二人とも医療を受ける必要がある。スターク、歩けるか？」

ソーはスタークを解放し、彼は頷き、宙で手をひらひらとさせた。ロキがそれを使い、彼を引っ張り起こすと同時にソーを見やった。「ストレンジを頼む」スタークがこれほどロキの近くにいる光景を見て、ソーの腹の奥に巣食う何かが蠢いた。ロキの肩に腕を回し、ロキの頭の横にその武器があり――

ソーがそれを振り払うと同時にロキは踵を返し、スタークを引きずって部屋の中央へ移動した。ソーは瓦礫に半分埋もれているストレンジを発見する。瓦礫を蹴ってどかすと、呻くストレンジを抱え上げる。酷い怪我を負っているが、まだ生きているのなら、そのまま生きていることを願った。

明け方の空へ向かって上る煙の見える割れた窓の外を眺めるロキの待つところまでストレンジを運ぶ。通常、屋内からビフレストを呼ぶ時は躊躇するものだが、ソーはもはやどうでも良くなっていた。

ニュー・アスガルドの市街地の中央に突如着陸すると、それなりの規模の騒ぎが起きた。ソーはそれを無視し、彼らの方へ大股で歩み寄るヘイムダルの姿を見つけるまでその場でぐるりと回った。深刻な面持ちを浮かべたヘイムダルが尋ねる。「何があったのです？」

「長い話だ。彼らには治療が必要だ」ソーが言った。ロキに寄り掛かったままのスタークが顔を上げ、のろのろと手を振った。

ヘイムダルは片眉を上げる。「それはあなたもです」

「俺なら問題ない」そして、アスガルドの晴天の下でロキとフリッガと共に佇み、大きく息をつくと、それが事実だと言うことに思い至った。

＊＊＊

治療師たちは繊細な治癒術を施すためにスタークを連れ去った。彼らはソーのことも診察すると言ってきかず、その後は次々と責務が雪崩れかかってきた。ミッドガルドでの出来事をヘイムダルに話して聞かせた。議会――と呼べる程度のものだが――が招集された。ミッドガルドに残されたヴァルキリーたちの奪還に関する作戦が立てられた。スタークが行った通信によれば、彼女たちはロジャーズとロマノフによってワカンダへ送り届けられ、そこで手厚く扱われているとの話だった。

その慌ただしい時間に彼らはインフィニティ・ストーンについて話さなかった。会議が終わり、フリッガが深い夢の中へ落ち、ソーがロキと共に自室で二人きりになるまで、その名を口にすることもしなかった。その時になってようやく、彼は尋ねた。「どこにあるんだ？」

「隠されている」ロキは唐突に疲労感を顔に出してベッドの上にポスンと腰を下ろして言った。「私が望むほど安全ではないがな」

ソーは頷いた。治療師たちの看護の後、腕がヒリヒリしていた。飛び道具の武器というものはいつだって面倒なものだ。特に、それを抜き取る時には。頭皮から足の裏まで、体中がズキズキした。目を閉じる度に苦悶に顔を歪めたロキの姿が浮かび上がる。何とかして他のことを考えようと、口を開いた。「一つ処に集結させておくわけにはいかない」

ロキはマットレスの上に背中から寝そべると、天井を見つめた。「おそらくはそうだな」しばらくして顔を上げると、渋面を浮かべて加えた。「私を凝視しているのが分かるんだが」

ソーは指を伸ばしては丸め、見たくもない光景で頭が満たされていた。「奴らが俺たちを訊問していた時…俺の目が見たものは…」

ロキは怯み、その表情も素早く消え去った。「もし、私の顔を使ったのなら、すまなかった。マインド・ストーンは強力だ」

ソーは首を振ったが、ロキは彼を見ていなかった。ソーもベッドの上に倒れ、ロキの隣に寝そべると、相手の顔に触れた。「お前は俺の心だ」彼は静かに告げ、手の下でロキが驚いて息を詰めたのを感じた。ハッとしたようにロキが彼と視線を合わせれば、その瞳の奥には驚愕が刻まれていた。「お前にはそれを知っておいてほしい」

ロキは素早く二度瞬きをした。「そうか。あなたは、奴らが私にしたことを見たんだ」そう言った唇が歪み、彼は転がって離れようとした。

ソーがその肩を捉え、彼の上に身を屈めると、その頬に手を添える。「聞いてくれ」彼は低く、性急な声音で告げる。「頼む、俺の言うことを聞いてくれ。俺は俺たちの民を愛している。そして、自分でも把握できないほどに俺たちの娘を愛している。だが、俺の心はお前だ。アスガルドが落ちた後、サノスが民を殺した後、俺は進み続けた。進み続け、不幸だったかもしれないが、それからも進み続けることはできた。だが、俺はお前を――お前を再び失っては進み続けることはできなかった」

ロキは望みと疑惑と恐れが全て絡まり合った面持ちを浮かべ、彼の瞳を探っている。ソーは重く縺れる舌でぎごちなく続けた。「そして、それはお前が俺たちの民を蘇らせたからでも、俺に世継ぎを与えてくれたからでもない。ただ単に、そうなんだ」

ロキはそこで抉られたような声を上げ、寝台から身を起こしてソーの頭を抱え込むと、彼に口付けをした。ソーは背中から倒れ込みながらも、体の上に乗り上げるロキを強く抱き返した。

甘い永遠が過ぎた後にロキが身を引くと、紅潮した頬と赤く染まった唇で言った。「あなたは私がこの世で最初に愛したものだ。他の全てを憎んでいた時だって――」感情を重たく眼差しに乗せ、彼は喉を締めつけられたように言葉を切った。

「分かっている」ソーは言った。なぜなら、彼は知っていた。知っていたのだ。あるいは、初めからずっと。裏切りと混乱に魂が苦痛に喘いでいた時でさえ。ロキの髪に指を絡めると、彼をもう一度引き下ろした。

これ以上体を動かすには疲れすぎていると思っていたのだが、体の内から飢えと欲以外に熱も沸き起こり、最終的に二人は実にほとんど眠らなかった。窓からようやく昇った朝日が射し込み、シーツの上でぐったりと手足を投げ出し、ぐったりと横たわるロキの素肌に黄金の色彩を投げかけた時にも、まったく後悔などしていなかった。

＊＊＊

トニーは非常に嬉しいことに、アスガーディアンの治療師たちが地球の医療技術を凌駕するものだということを知った。彼らは癒えるのに何週間もかかっただろう傷を閉じ、何年も若返ったような気分になる何かを注入され、親切な笑みと共に彼を解放したのだ。

自由になってすぐに、彼はソーとロキを探しに行くつもりでいた――明らかに、彼らは腹を割って話す必要があったのだから――しかし、彼らの住まう王宮の一角に向かってみると、穏やかに追い返された。頭上でゴロゴロ言っている稲妻のことを踏まえれば、二人は多分忙しいのだろう。

とても、忙しいようだ。なにしろ、その夜の大半は嵐が続いたのだから。

トニーは提供された食事の間中、雨の降る音と嵐の緩やかな歌を聞き、何らかのスープの二杯目を終わらせようとしていた時に、向かい側にヘイムダルが腰を掛けた。彼とは前回ニュー・アスガルドを訪問した時に出会っている。トニーは挨拶代わりに頷きかけると、告げた。「おもてなしに感謝しているよ」

ヘイムダルも相槌を返す。「あなたはフリッガ姫の命の恩人だ」彼は言った。「出発するまで充分すぎるほどのおもてなしを受けるかもしれないぞ」

トニーはボウルの縁でスプーンを鳴らした。「ああ、まあ、僕は半分、皆に感謝されるよりは怒りを向けられると思っていたよ」

ヘイムダルが肩を竦める。「あなたの世界には多くの派閥がある。我々はこれを理解しているし、少数の行いに対し、ミッドガルド全体に責任を問うことはしない」

トニーは唸る。「だけど、その少数についてもっと知りたいだろうし、将来的な行動についても情報が欲しいところなんじゃないか？」

ヘイムダルはその奇妙な黄金の瞳で彼を見つめ、もう一度頷いていた。「この領域と王家を守護するのは私の役目なので」と彼は言った。

「あの二人はかなりうまい具合に自分たちを守っているようだけどな」トニーが指摘する。地球からはあまり情報を拾っていない。治療の最中にフライデーが集めた省略された報告書程度だ。彼の得た情報によれば、ソーとロキは何らかの地下施設を完全破壊したという話だった。死亡者数を幾つか見たが、吐き気を催すほどのものだった。

「そうだとしても」ヘイムダルが言って、トニーは椅子に寄り掛かって溜め息をついた。

「僕はあんたらがこのまま反撃しないという保証を得られないだろう？なにしろ、僕の世界の住人の誰かがこの世界の統治者たちを攫ったんだし」

ヘイムダルはゆっくりと瞬きをした。「我々が反撃するつもりでいたとなれば、すでに実行している。ソーはかつてのような衝動的な若者ではなくなった」

「ああ、そうだな、それには僕も気づいた」冷たい態度を向けられない今回のアスガルド訪問は不思議なものだった。皆が彼を復活を阻止するところだった男としての認識以外に関連付けるyようになると、扱いが随分と変わるのは面白い話だ。「あいつも良くやったな」特別大きな落雷の衝撃が一瞬会話を途切れさせ、トニーは口笛を吹いていた。「いつもこんなに時間をかけてるのか？」

ヘイムダルはじろりと彼を見やると、立ち上がった。「もしソーと話したいと思っていたのなら、今夜は客間に引き上げた方が良いとだけ言っておこう」

＊＊＊

いつまでもベッドで隠れているわけにはいかない。いくらソーとて、それを認めざるを得なかった。もっとも、本音を言えば、次の一世紀は食事と用を済ませるためだけに毛布の温もりから出るという生活を続けても良いと思っていた。

しかし、そういうことにはならないのだ。朝になって二人は起床すると、それぞれ着替えた。ロキの動きは少しぎごちなく、ソーの表情を見るなり、ぐるりと目を回した。「ヨトゥンはあなたの努力に喜んでいるだろうね」彼はソーが顔を顰めると髪を後ろの方へ撫でつけた。

「ヨトゥンのためにやったことじゃない」彼が言えば、部屋を出た後も尾を引いたロキの頬の紅潮で報われた。外で目前に浮かび上がったインターフェイスを忙しそうに弄るスタークの姿を見つけたことに驚きはなかった。

「やっと出て来た」傷が閉じ、回復しているスタークが言った。「エナジャイザーバニー*と競い合いでもしていたのか？ま、息継ぎに出てきてくれたのは嬉しいよ。近いうちにお客人が来るって聞いたんだ――悪い奴らじゃない。ガーディアンズがネビュラと置き忘れた衛兵たちを連れてくるってよ」

(*エナジャイザーバニーとは、アメリカで「いつまでも続く(keeps going and going)」がキャッチフレーズの長持ちする電池のこと)

「良かった」ソーは腹を鳴らして言った。かなり腹を空かせていることは否定できない。

「だけど、彼らが到着する前に」とスタークが彼らと歩調を合わせて言った。「できれば、ほら、君たちがインフィニティ・ストーンをどうしたのかについて、聞いておきたかったんだけど？」

ソーはロキをチラリと見やり、彼はただ「安全な場所にある」とだけ言った。

「安全な場所」トニーは口角を下げる。「なんていうか、それは地球の悪者どもが同じ質問をした僕に対して答えたこととほとんど同じなんだが」

「そして奴らはストーンを使って私たちを捕えて拷問にかけた」ロキが言った。「私たちがそれ以上にストーンの使い方を間違えると思うか？」

「あまり安心できない内容なんだが」スタークが言った。まるで彼自身一晩中起きたままで、二人ほど楽しい時間を過ごさなかったかのように、疲れて見える。「とにかく、一箇所に集めておくわけにはいかない。その点は皆意見が一致しているんだろう？」

ロキは肩を竦め、ソーは溜め息をついた。「ああ、その通りだ。それらを破壊するのが最善策なのだが」

「残念ながら」ロキは食堂に足を踏み入れると同時に言った。「それは不可能だ」

「じゃあ…他の場所へ送り込むのはどうだ」トニーが言った。「ここに一つ。地球に一つ保管する」

「駄目だ」ソーはその提案がスタークの唇を離れたとたんに告げていた。瞬きを繰り返すことで目の裏に浮かび上がった光景を振り払い、苦いものを飲みこんだ。

スタークが怯む。「いいか、ストーンが悪用されたのは分かっている。奴らに返そうと言ってるんじゃない――」

「ストーンの一つはストレンジが持っている」ロキは部屋を横断して新たな甘い果汁をグラスに注ぐと、それを持って戻り、ソーに手渡した。「それは彼の組織の基盤だ。だから、ミッドガルドはすでにインフィニティ・ストーンを一つ持っている。どんな世界でもそれで充分だ」

スタークは一瞬唖然と口を開いていたが、それから閉じた。「オーケー、ああ、それは事実だ。だけど――」

「だけども何もない」ソーが言った。家族と過ごす一日が欲しかった。平和な一日が欲しかった。どちらも二度と得ることはないのではないかと思い始めていた。「世界にひとつ以上のインフィニティ・ストーンがあっては危険すぎる」

「それで、君も僕たちが予備を持っているべきじゃないと言う訳か」トニーは腕を組んで言った。ソーは彼を見つめ返し、ロキの悲鳴が聞こえ、そして――スタークが首を振った。「いいだろう、仕方ない。じゃあ、僕らにはストレンジのストーンが残ると言うこにしよう。君らもストーンを一つ――テッセラクトってことか？あれは元々君らと関係があったわけだよな？――他のはどうするって言うんだ？」

ソーは目の裏が疼き始めた。「俺たちだけで決めることではない」彼は言った。「連絡を取るべき世界が幾つかある。信頼のおける者たちだ」だが、それは完全な事実ではなかった。ソーはその時、残された者たちの中から信頼できる者の名を思い浮かべることができなかった。だが、誰かいるはずだ。

ひとつはヨトゥンヘイムで凍りつかせてもいいかもしれない。

「その話は後にしよう」ロキは壁に寄り掛かると、選び取った林檎を大きく齧った。「結婚式の後にでも。参列のために残るのか、スターク？」

スタークはしかつめらしい顔をして二人を見やる。「そうだな」彼は言った。「結婚式の話、完全に忘れてた。ペッパーが来たいと言ってた」

ロキは彼に肩を竦めてみせる。「なら、ガーディアンズに言って彼女を迎えに引き返してもらってはどうだ。セレモニーが始まるまでに間に合うだけの時間があるはずだ。時間通りに始められなければ、ヘイムダルに皆殺しにされてしまうぞ」

＊＊＊

ロケットはまたもタクシー代わりに利用されることを恨むと口先では美味いこと言っていたが、ネビュラは彼が乗客をもう一人加えるために地球へ戻ることに躊躇もしなかったことに気が付いていた。この要求をしたスタークとそれを受諾したロケットの首を絞めてやろうかと思った。一瞬おきにはせっかちな通知が入り、彼女の気を散らせていた。

地球からニュー・アスガルドへの旅程はいつまでも続き、ネビュラは脳内で騒がしく叫ぶ処理機能に対処する方法として、うろうろと歩き回る羽目になった。何度もそれらのメモリを削除しても、ガモーラをチラリとでも視界に入れれば再初期化されてしまうのだ。

ロキがストーンを持っている。それは確信していた。彼は彼女を助けなければならない。

その考えが現在のプロセス機能にさらに六回ほど通知音を鳴らさせたので、彼女はそれらをシャットダウンし、以前の意識、有機的な脳、物事を忘れられるという状態を恋しく思った。ようやく到着した時は肩を張ってベネター号を出て、歓迎のために集まった者たちを見回した。

ロキがその片側に佇み待っており、彼女の視線を捉えると僅かに口角を上げて小さく頭を下げていた。

一瞬、彼女は呼吸さえ忘れた。それから船内に戻るとガモーラを見つけ出し、彼女を引きずり出した。ロキはすでに移動していた。ちょうど王宮へと消えていくところを見つけ、いったいどこへ向かっているのかと小声で尋ねるガモーラを無視してその後を急ぎ追った。

彼女はロキを王家の区画で見つけた。ネビュラが部屋に入った時にはちょうど娘を揺り籠に寝かせているところだった。扉を閉めると、ガモーラを一番手近の椅子の方へと促してから尋ねる。「それで？できるの？」

彼はチラリと笑みを見せた。「ああ、できる。簡単ではないし、心地よくもないが」

「構わない」ネビュラが言った。必要ならばどんな不快な事でも受け入れよう。「やって」

「二人とも何の話をしているの？」ガモーラが尋ねたが、穏やかで従順に椅子に座っている。ネビュラは彼女が答えを得るまで問い質し、お荷物のように引きずり回されることなど絶対に拒否していただろう日々を憶えている。

「すぐに説明する」ロキが言った。彼は何もない虚空に手を伸ばすと、ストーンが嵌められた黄金の金属片を取り出した。ネビュラはビクリと反応するのを抑えた。ガモーラはただそれを見ているだけだ。あたかも、忌々しいそれらに自分の重要な一部をもぎ取られてなどいないかのように。あたかも――

「私たちはどうすれば？」ネビュラがロキの方に踏み出し、尋ねる。彼は金属片を慎重に手に持ち、そこに嵌った四つのストーンをそれぞれ見つめてから視線を彼女に移した。

「ストーンの中で最も危険なのはソウル・ストーンだ」彼は、まるで彼女がそんなことに関心があるかのように告げた。「それは…接触した相手の一部を奪うことができる」

「ガモーラの一部を奪った」ネビュラはこの過程を少しでも早められるかもしれないと思って告げた。

「私は部品が全部揃っているわ」ガモーラはまだ椅子に座ったまま彼らを見つめて言った。その言葉の裏に力がなかった。

「ああ」ロキはガモーラを無視して言った。「奪った。私ならそれを再び取り出すことができるが…フィルターが必要だ。ストーンに囚われた他の多くの物の中から、彼女の失った一部を探り出すのを手伝ってくれる人だ」

「いいわ」ネビュラは足に力を籠め、両手で拳を作ると言った。心地よいものではないと彼は言った。彼女はそれを信じていた。「私がやる。彼女を戻して」

ロキはしばらく彼女を見据えていた。何か暗いものがその目をよぎった。彼は「これはお前を殺すかもしれない」と言った。躊躇し、ストーンを見下ろす。「やはりこんなことは――」

「やるのよ」ネビュラは彼の思考が向かった奇妙な方向に立ち塞がって言った。「私たちはどちらもあなたがそうすると承知している。彼女が私の姉であり、私が彼女を救わなければならないのだから。だから、避けられないことを先延ばしにするのはやめて――」

彼はあまりに素早く動いた。鋭い言葉を浴びせていたかと思った次の瞬間には、彼のひんやりとした掌が彼女の額に置かれており、指先が頭蓋骨の丸みに沿って広がり、頭皮に押しつけられていた。悲鳴を上げようとする。心地よくないなどというものではない。苦悶だ。鋭く、凶暴な激痛が思考を深く掘り、幾つもの感情プロセスを焼き払い、自動機能も切り裂き、心の奥深くの層にまで侵入した――

彼女は赤い光の中、何もないところを漂っていたが、それから手と膝をついて強かに地面に落ちた。周囲には赤い草が広がり、手首に絡みついている。痛みで吐き気を覚えた彼女はゆっくりと立ち上がった。ロキのことは見えなかったが、その手が頭に押さえつけられているのは感じられた。

周りには人々がいた。何百、あるいは何千もの人々が。皆異なる形を持つ、異なる種族の者たちだった。涙を流す者たちがいる。他には悲鳴を上げる者たちも。赤い草原に全員が立つだけの場所がないかのように、皆互いを押し合っていた。

ネビュラは人混みの中を掻き分けて呼びかける。「ガモーラ！」どれほどの間探す必要があるだろうかと考えた。この人混みはどこまで続いているのだろうと。そして、凍りつく。

目の前にサノスが立っていた。残る群衆から頭と肩を突き出して。脈拍制御システムが乱れ、一気に防衛プログラムの全てが稼働した。彼はその暗い双眸に憎悪を浮かべて彼女を見つめていた。歯を剥き出しにしたその醜い顔は悪意で歪んでいた。

ネビュラは彼から視線を逸らす。逸らさねばならなかった。下の方へ視線を向け、彼が手を繋いでいる少女に移った。小さな少女は緑の肌をしており、瞳はネビュラが何処で見たとしても、見間違うことがないものだった。「こんにちは、ガモーラ」彼女は割れた声で言った。「あなたを迎えに来たのよ」

少女はきょとんと彼女を見上げ、ネビュラは相手が彼女に見覚えがないのだと確信しかけた。だが、そこでガモーラが笑った――ネビュラが長い間恋しく思っていた笑顔だ――そして、言ったのだ。「ネビュラ。会いたかったわ」

「私も会いたかった」ネビュラが言った。「さあ、こっちへ」手を差し伸べる。彼女の方から歩み寄るつもりだったのだが、足を動かし、それ以上サノスに近づくことなどできなかったのだ。彼は動いていない。動けるのかも分からない。知りたくもなかった。彼を見るだけでも、それを味わっていた時には生き延びることはできないと確信していた激痛を与えられた百もの事件を脳内で再生されるのだ。歯を食いしばり、逃げ出す衝動に抗った。

ガモーラはサノスを見上げ、それから彼女に視線を戻す。「できないと思う」彼女の笑顔が掻き消え、瞳に悲しみが浮かんだ。「誰もここから去ることはない」

「あなたはできる」ネビュラが言った。まだロキの冷たい肌を感じることができる。彼が二人とも引っ張り出してくれればいいのに。彼はガモーラを見つけるのに彼女を必要としていると言った。そして彼女はそれを実行した。足りないのかもしれない。彼女は僅かだけ歩を進めた。「あなたは私と一緒に来るのよ」

ガモーラは目を瞬かせた。そして、とても静かに告げる。「手を放してくれないの。ネビュラ、大丈夫よ。今度は私があなたを守ってあげる」

ネビュラはサノスが彼女がゆっくりと前進している様子を目で追っていることに気づいていた。彼に目を向けることはできない。ただガモーラに視線を据えていた。「また間違ってる」彼女は食いしばった歯の間から言った。足は鉛のように、腹は氷のように感じられた。視界に点が泳ぎ始めないためには、手動に切り替えてでも呼吸を続けなければならなかった。

だが、彼女はガモーラに辿りついた。サノスの肉体が放つ熱を感じられる。彼の臭いが、血と焦げた世界の臭いがした。ガモーラの手を掴み、サノスが動いたのを感じた。その拳が大きく振り上げられ、彼女の頭部へ接近し、ネビュラは身構え――

世界が凝縮した。まるで、不意にブラックホールに放り込まれたかのようだ。何もかもが闇と痛み、苦悶に変わり、体中の細胞一つひとつが分子レベルで引き離されたかのようだった。悲鳴を上げたがその音は聞こえず、大気圏を容赦のない地面に向かって落下するかのような感覚、そして手に握ったガモーラの手の感触に気づいた。

もはや子供の手を握ってはいないことに気づくまでは、長い、長い時間を要した。それに気づいた途端、暗闇が薄れていった。呼吸を死、目を開くことができるだけ痛みも引いており、気が付けば膝をつき、ガモーラの手を握っていた。ロキがまだ彼女の額に手をやったまま傍に跪いていたが、その様子を眺めているうちに彼は小さく呻き、背中から倒れていた。

床の上に優雅でない姿で倒れ、手から金の帯が零れ落ちた。

ネビュラは彼に対する懸念を背景タスクへと押しやり、ガモーラを見上げると、彼女は――泣いていた。「ガモーラ？」掠れた声を出す。喉がボロボロだ。頭の中の眩暈を無視して立ち上がる。「ガモーラ？大丈夫？あなたは――」

ガモーラは涙を流す顔を上げて彼女を見ると、飛びつくように動いてネビュラに両腕を回して引き寄せた。「私を見つけてくれた」ガモーラはネビュラと頬を合わせ、体を震わせた。「私を見つけてくれた」

「当たり前でしょ」ネビュラは処理しきれない何らかの感情が胸を満たし、ほんの一瞬前まであった苦悶の記憶を焼けるような明るさで焼き尽くすのを感じた。慎重にガモーラに腕を回し、ガモーラの湿った柔らかな笑い声を聞いてから加える。「だけど、私を手伝ってくれた人が死んでないことを確認しないと」

＊＊＊

ソーはできるだけ寛大な態度でスタークの女の紹介に耐えていた。ここ数日間はひとつの長い悪夢であり、それが土壇場のウェディングプランで怒涛に終わるとは思っていなかったのだが、それにもかかわらず、どうやらそれは起こるようだった。

セレモニーに関する質問に関しては、なんとか席を外すことに成功した――誰が儀式を執り行うのか誰も確信を持って言えないようだったが、ソーにとってはヘイムダルしかあり得ないと思っている――そして、自室の方へ向かった。ロキは不審なことに客人に対する歓迎とサプライズ的なウェディング企画会議に同席していなかった。どういうわけか、ロキは昔から臨まぬ作業を避けることに長けていた。

ソーは自分も身を隠せるだろうと期待して、そして、あるいは次の数時間をロキだけと過ごせるかもしれないと期待して自室に入った。

そのロキが意識を失って床に倒れ、彼を覗きこんでいるガモーラと自分の頭を擦っているネビュラの光景に、彼はピタリと立ち止まった。外に突如落下した雷が彼の存在を知らせていた。ネビュラは弾かれたように顔を上げると、黒い瞳を大きく見開いて言った。「違う、そうじゃないの」

ソーは指先で電流をパチパチと鳴らしながら一歩踏み出した。「ではこれがどういうことなのか、説明してもらった方が良さそうだ。今すぐにだ」

ロキの首筋に指を当てているガモーラが彼を見上げる。様子が変わっていた。どのようにかは、ソーには判断がつかなかった。それはその身のこなしに現れていた。「彼はネビュラを助けていたの。私は――複雑な話よ。だけど、彼は大丈夫。だぶん、疲れ果てているだけ」

ソーはロキの傍に膝をつき、その手の傍に落ちている金属片に眉をひそめた。「こいつはストーンを使ったというのか？」彼は尋ね、自分でロキの脈を確認すると、それが安定していることに安堵した。

「ソウル・ストーンだけよ」ネビュラが言った。「それに、ほんの一瞬の間だけ」

「うーん」ロキは呻き、パチパチと目を開くと顔を顰め、横向きになろうと転がった。「うまく行ったのか？」その言葉は少し呂律が回っていなかった。

「うまく行った」ネビュラが言って、ソーは彼ら全員を唖然と見やった。

「お前たち、揃って頭がおかしくなったのか？」彼は尋ね、ロキが上体を起こすのを手伝った。異常に温かく感じられ、ソーの肩に頭を預けながら彼はクスクスと笑っていた。片手を振り、ソーの襟元に指を絡める形で動きを終えた。

「彼女は姉を救い出すのに助けを必要としていたんだ」彼はソーの喉元に鼻を擦りつけて言った。「彼女を否定することなどできなかった」ソーは素肌にロキの吐息を感じていたために、憤怒を維持し続けることが難しく感じられた。「分かってくれるだろう？」

ソーはガモーラとネビュラを見やる。ネビュラの疲労感の窺える顔には満足気で嬉しげな面持ちがあり、まるで長い戦いに勝利したかのように見える。そしてガモーラは…その瞳の何が変わったのか、ソーにはよくわからなかった。彼は告げる。「二度とするなよ」

ロキは笑い、ソーの首筋に指を這わせ、鳥肌を立たせた。ソーは身震いをして、咳払いをすると言った。「お前たちの成功を仲間に報告にしに行くべきではないか」彼女たちは、確実に彼の部屋以外の場所にいるべきだった。

二人が立ち去るのを見送ってから、彼は片手で顔を擦る。「怖い思いをさせてくれたな」ぐったりと床に倒れ込んだロキの姿を脳裏から追い払おうとしながら告げる。

「すまなかった」ロキはあまりすまなさそうに聞こえない態度で言った。唇でソーの喉を辿り、それは謝罪と同等のものに感じられた。ソーはロキを引き寄せ、膝に乗せることでしっかりと触れられるようにして、正面からキスをした。

「俺たちの婚姻の儀は明日から始まる」彼は言った。「せめてそれまでの間、お前に命の危機が迫っているような思いはさせてくれるな」

ロキの微笑みは大きく広がり、輝かんばかりだった。ソーの唇の膨らみに小さく歯を立て、その膝の上で身じろぐ。「あなたなら、私の行動を安全に制御できる何らかの方法を見つけるだろうね」彼は言って、ソーはロキと手を結び合わせ、口付けをする間も胸から喘ぎ声が漏れるのを感じていた。

＊＊＊

婚姻の儀の初日、空は美しい晴天であった。そうなるよう、ソーが仕向けたのだ。

周囲では世界が花を開かせ、大気には花を咲かせた木々や植物の甘い香りが漂っていた。市街地をそよ風が駆け抜け、建物や窓にかけられた長旗をフワリと浮かばせている。素晴らしい音楽が辺りを漂い、喜ばしい歌を捧げる歌声がそれに加わった。

ソーは宮殿の前に立ち、顔を上げており、笑みを浮かべていることも、それを止められなくなっていることも自覚していた。夜通しロキの行動を制御することに成功したのだが、疲労感は彼に触れようともしなかった。ふわふわとした喜びに満ちすぎており、今にも彼の中から溢れ出そうだった。

まだ仕事は残されていたし、それは重々承知していた。ミッドガルドにおける状況を落ち着けるには多くの口論、そして場合によっては少しの流血が必要になるだろう。だが、今ではその地にも彼の味方をしてくれる仲間がいると自信を持って言えた。

まだ他にも確保すべき条約はあったし、建設を終える世界があり、育てるべき子供――あるいは子供たちがいた。ある時点でヘラも再び来訪し、自主的な追放生活を終える日が来るだろう。だが今、それらは全て保留にできる。少なくとも一週間。少なくとも、婚姻の儀が完了するまでは。

その場に集結した群衆を見渡し、蘇った民衆と、友人たちに視線を走らせた。ミッドガルドからはそれほど多くの者が参列を選ばなかった。この儀を不快に思った者たちに恨みなど抱かなかった。だが、群衆の中にはスタークとミス・ポッツの姿があり、他にもワカンダの王、ロジャーズ、そしてエージェント・ロマノフもいた。

ガーディアンズたちは中庭の奥の方に集まっていた。ガモーラの笑い声が聞こえ、かつて彼女のそんな声を一度も聞いたことがなかった事に思い至る。ネビュラも同様に驚いたようで、姉に安堵のような眼差しを向けていた。

王宮の扉をヘイムダルが現れ、そしてすぐ後ろにロキが続くと同時に彼らの周りで音楽が沸き立つように盛り上がると、群衆の姿は薄れていった。彼らは歓声を上げ、まるでこの世の全てをその音で満たそうとするかのように喜びの声を上げ、ソーも一瞬彼らに加わろうと思ったのだが、その時の彼にできたのは目の前の光景をその貪欲な目で見つめることしかできなかった。

ロキは笑み、それと目に踊る喜びを隠そうと頭を下げたが、うまく隠せていなかった。ソーの隣に立つと、彼を見上げる。「さて？」彼は彼らの民、青い晴天、その向こうに広がる世界を見渡す。そして彼に手を差し伸べた。「始めようか？」

ソーはその手を取ると相手を引き寄せ、セレモニーの企画に心血を注いだ者たちの計画に無い抱擁をした。だが、せめてひとつのキスも奪えなければ先に進めそうになかった。「よし」彼は身を離し、赤くなったロキの唇を大いに喜んで告げた。「準備はできたぞ」

完


End file.
